Sakura's Secret
by Trinnerti
Summary: Sakura returns from a very long mission. Kakashi begins to realise that she means more to him than only a close friend. When Sakura goes on a mission again, something goes wrong. Will Kakashi discover the secret which Sakura desperately is trying to hide?
1. Welcome home

_**Sakura's Secret**_

**Summary:**

Sakura returns from a 3-year-long mission in the Land of Snow. Kaskashi is starting to realise that she means more to him than only a close friend. When Sakura goes on a mission again, something goes terribly wrong. Will Kakashi discover the secret which Sakura desperately is trying to hide?

Author's note: This is my first attempt to a naruto fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

"speaking"

'_thoughts_'

**Chapter 1: Welcome home**

A pink haired girl, well more a woman now, walked in the direction of big green gates.

She wore a black cape that hung loosely over her shoulder, a red shirt with a Haruno symbol, a brown skirt with black shorts and black boots that nearly reached her knees.

'_Finally home_,' she thought happily.

After being three years in the Land of Snow for training her medic and fighting skills, she finally returned home. She missed everyone greatly.

When she was approaching the gate she saw a few people waiting for her. She smiled when she heard the knucklehead ninja yelling her name.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" and ran towards her to give her a big hug. "Hey Naruto, it's great to see you again," the pink haired said and returned the hug.

"Hello Sakura, we've missed you," Hinata said giving her a hug herself but carefully now that she was 7 months pregnant.

Sakura smiled when she heard the news that Naruto and Hinata finally got together. One year later Naruto surprised Hinata on their anniversary when he asked her to marry him. She wished she could have been there at their wedding but she would make it up to them.

"Yo, Sakura," She heard a voice behind her.

"Kakashi-sensei," she said turning around and giving him a smile. "How many times have I to tell you not to call me sensei anymore, it makes me feel old." "I'm sorry Kakashi-sen... I mean Kakashi-san."

Kakashi returned the smile and looked at her. '_She really has changed over the years. She's not the little girl anymore I used to protect. She even surpassed the Hokage now with strength and medic skills_.'

"Come on Sakura, let's go to Ichiraku Ramen," Naruto said, happy to have his friend back again.

"I would love to Naruto, but Tsunade-shishou is waiting for me and I really want to go home after that to get some rest. Maybe tomorrow alright?" Sakura replied. "Fine, how about as lunch?"

"Sounds good," the pink haired said, "well I'm off, shishou is waiting for me."

With a quick wave and a flurry of petals she was gone.

"She really has changed, hasn't she, Kakashi?" Naruto said while looking to his former sensei. "Yes, she has," he replied before walking away with his nose in the latest volume of Come Come paradise.

* * *

A knock was heard on the door. Tsunade looked op from her files, "Come in."

The door went open and Sakura walked in. She closed the door behind her before turning her attention on her shishou.

"It's good to see you again Sakura," Tsunade said while she stood up to give her apprentice a welcome home hug.

After Sakura's parents died she became a mother figure for Sakura, and likewise she became like a daughter to her. She hated it that she was 3 years away from Konoha, but she was proud that she still did it.

"It's feels good to be back again, shishou," Sakura replied while returning the hug. "Here is my mission report," she said when they let each other go.

"How was your time there Sakura?" Tsunade said, taking the mission scroll and walking back to her desk.

"It was great. I learned allot new techniques medic and fighting skills. The people where I stayed were very nice and great company."

"That's good to hear," Tsunade replied with a smile. She opened the scroll and went through it briefly.

She closed the scroll again and looked to her apprentice. Sakura was now at the age of 22, a successful Anbu captain; team captain of group B. Nobody knows that she was an Anbu member though, Tsunade thought it was for the best. She was a bit taller and her curves showed more. Her hair was a bit paler and was back to the normal length she had before she cut it short. Her eyes were deeper green and showed experience and determent in them. Her face became slimmer and more defined, her lips turned pinker and her skin still remained its peachy complexion. She really matured the last 3 years.

Another knock came on the door and Ibiki walked in.

"Ah there you are, I was waiting for you," Tsunade said looking up at the Anbu head division.

"It's good to see you back alive, Shadow Sakura. So the mission I sent you on along went well I suppose?" Ibiki said, looking at pink haired kunoichi.

"Yes, everything went as planned," Sakura replied. "Timoko has been assassinated, along with his followers that were there with him at the meeting. About the others I don't know. It's all in my report, Ibiki-sama." Ibiki nodded.

"Very well, Sakura that was all. You are dismissed," Tsunade said. And a pang of proud when through her when she saw her walking away.

"Do you think she can handle so much pressure? You know that it is an s-rank mission that I'm tempting to send her on." Ibiki said while turning back to his leader. "I have no doubt that she will succeed. She surpassed me in strength and medic skills and with her shadow technique of her family and the new techniques she learned in the Land of Snow she is very powerful," Tsunade replied and went back to her files.

"Yes she is," Ibiki replied before turning and walking out of Lady Hokage's office.

* * *

"Finally home," Sakura sighed, walking through her front door and dropping her keys on the kitchen table.

It seems that Kasumi had cleaned her apartment while she was gone. She was her team mate in her Anbu squad. Since Ino moved to Suna when she married Gaara, Kasumi became her best friend. She was loyal and had amazing tracking skills.

She dumped the filthy clothes in the bathroom and went to do the laundry. A few minutes later she walked into her bedroom to grab a pair of grey sweatpants, a black tank top and clean undergarments.

She walked back into the bathroom and laid it down on the table. She turned on the shower while stripping her clothes off. She stepped in and enjoyed the feeling of warm water rushing down her body.

15 minutes later she turned of the shower and dried herself. She stepped into the clean clothes and walked to the kitchen to make dinner. Just when she wanted to start with the dinner she heard a knock on the door.

She went to the front door and opened it to see Kasumi standing in front of her. "Welcome back Sakura," the said girl said while giving her a hug.

She walked in and Sakura closed the door behind her.

"Do you want to join me for dinner," Sakura asked while turning back to the kitchen.

"I would love to," Kasumi replied while setting up the table.

They laughed and talked about everything what happened the 3 years when they haven't seen each other. Of course they wrote each other letters but it wasn't the same.

When they finished dinner and the dishes they sat down in the living room watching a movie together.

"Thanks for taking care of my apartment while I was gone."

"It was not problem at all, Sakura. It felt like I owed you since you always are there for me when I need you."

"There are friends for," Sakura replied with a smile.

When the movie was finished Sakura was asleep and Kasumi turned off the television. She forced some chakra in her hands so she was strong enough to carry Sakura into her bedroom.

She laid her captain down on her bed and rapping the blankets around her. Then she made sure she locked the door and windows before poofing back into her own apartment.

* * *

A/N: Review and let me know how i can approve it. I hope you enjoyed it and more chapters are following.


	2. Strange feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**Chapter 2: Strange feelings**

Beep, beep, beep… WACK! "Stupid alarm," Sakura yawned before cracking one eye open.

She stretched and looked slightly confused. '_How did I get here? Probably fell asleep during the movie and Kasumi brought me here._'

She rubbed her eyes and stood up. Taking a quick shower and preparing herself for the day. An half hour later she stepped out of her apartment.

She picked some flowers from her garden and began walking on auto pilot, getting lost in her own thoughts.

She stopped when she came by the memorial stone and kneeled. She brushed her fingers slightly over her parents name and sighed. '_Hi mom, hi dad, it's been 6 years now. I miss you. Not that Tsunade hadn't taken good care of me, she has. But she isn't you mom. I always miss the way you hugged me and told me everything was going to be fine. Comforting me, when I had a nightmare. Thank you for teaching me to do the family technique dad, it's really useful, just like you said. I just wish that you could see me now. I know that you would have been proud on me._'

She smiled sadly when she laid down the flowers and kept looking at her parents' name.

She jerked her head a bit up when she felt a familiar chakra signal. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the signal. Yep, no doubt. It's him. She opened her eyes and brushed her hand over the names again.

"Good morning, Kaskashi-san," the pink haired kunoichi said.

Surprised that she still sensed him while he suppressed his chakra, he walked towards her. She didn't turn to look at him, but kept her back to him. "Yo, Sakura."

"What are you doing here so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Sakura replied before standing up.

"Ah, hehe," he scratches his back of his neck, "Quite a funny story, I…"

"Save me your lies Kakashi-san, you don't have to explain yourself to me. But to answer your question, I came here to visit my parents."

Kakashi looked over her shoulder to see the flowers that she brought with. And for the first time, he actually noticed the names of Sakura's parents on the stone. His gaze softened and a pang of guilt washed over him. "How long has it been and why did you never tell me?"

"Six years. I haven't told you, because we were to busy trying to get Sasuke-kun back. After that failed, you returned to Anbu and Naruto went away. I began training with Tsunade and we didn't exactly stay in touch. I think that I kind of forgot to tell you. Than the 3 year mission came along and now we're standing here," She ended with a soft smile on her face.

"I'm sorry." Sakura looked up to her former sensei. Confusion showing threw her eyes. "What are you apologizing for?"

"For not being there for you, when you needed me the most. I'm sorry, I should have been there on your side to comfort you. I was supposed to be your sensei. What did I taught you?"

Sakura eyes filled with sympathy for her former sensei. She walked in front of him and locked her gaze with his. "Don't ever think you never taught me anything, Hatake. You thought me the meaning to work in a team, what teamwork really is about. You stood beside me when I was scared and you protected me above the boys." She embraced him and pressed her head in his chest. "If you hadn't sort of pushed me away, I wouldn't have gone to Tsunade to seek out her guidance. Then I wouldn't be the kunoichi I am now. So never think you didn't do anything, because you did. And I never want to hear you say that again. I care allot about you, you know. And I hate it to see you this way."

Kakashi's eye widened slightly when she hugged him. For the first in a very long time he felt loved and cared about. But she said it too. He brought his arms up to give back the embrace and silence fell over them.

They stood there for a long time, lost in their own thoughts.

"Thank you, Sakura." Kakashi said softly. Lowering his head and taking in her scent. '_Hmm, she smells nice._'

Sakura blushed a little at the feeling of his breath tickling her ear and nodded slightly.

When they parted, Kakashi couldn't help but feeling a little bit sad about it. "Would you like to join me and Naruto to Ichiraku Ramen for lunch?" Sakura asked.

"I would love too." Kaskashi replied smiling. "Great I see you there then at 11 pm." She smiled sweetly at him and Kakashi couldn't help but feely a bit odd. '_Why does this affect me so much?_'

Sakura waved slightly and turned and began walking away, feeling Kakashi's gaze in her back.

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN OVER HERE!"

Sakura winced a bit at the volume of his voice. Even though she knows him since her childhood, she never quite liked the yelling voice of her friend.

She whacked him softly on the back of his head before sitting next to him. "Stop yelling Naruto, I already saw you."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a grin on his face. '_She will never change._'

"I invited Kakashi-san along, I met him this morning. I think he was I need of some company so I invited him along. Is it alright?"

"Of course it's fine Sakura-chan."

Right on that moment, Kakashi appeared behind them.

"Yo."

"Oh my god. Kakashi you are actually on time!" the blond nin replied gasping, "Are you feeling okay?"

Sakura sighed and Kakashi sweat dropped. "I told him to meet us here 1 hour ago Naruto, that's why he is on time." Kakashi smiled and placed himself on the other side of Sakura.

They ordered their lunch and talked about the usual things. Training, the mission of Sakura, gossip and that sort of things.

"Hey Sakura have you heard about Neji and Tenten?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face.

"No, tell me."

"Well I heard from Hinata that those two are sneaking around. She visits her father always on Tuesday. Last Tuesday, when she walked out the door, she saw Neji kissing Tenten goodbye. On her mouth!"

"That was about time," Sakura replied laughing. Remembering what Tenten said about having a crush on Neji when they were on Ino's nineteenth birthday party.

"Well I promised to go to the park with Hinata-chan later this day so I'm off. It's great to have you back again, Sakura-chan," Naruto paid the bill and stood up, "Well see you around! Bye Sakura-chan, Kakashi." And ran off

"Bye Naruto," the others replied.

"What are you going to do the rest of the day?" Kakashi asked, looking at his former student.

"Nothing much. I think I'm going to train before checking up in the hospital to resume my work there."

"Want me to spar with you?"

"I would love too." Sakura replied smiling and stood up herself.

"Race you there!" She yelled laughing, sprinting off. Kakashi chuckled before following hot in pursuit.

* * *

"Ready Kakashi-san?" Sakura said smirking, taking her gloves on.

"You bet," Lifting his headband off his Sharingan eye.

"Remember, you asked for it," and with a laugh she disappeared. Disappearing himself, he scans the area to find her. Suddenly feeling her chakra signal, he turned around. Just in time to doge her punch. He jumped away and threw a Kunai at her. It hit her and she vanishes in a poof smoke. '_Shit, it was only a clone_.'

Sakura giggled at her hiding place. She made some seals and closed her eyes, becoming one with the shadow of the tree she stood behind hiding. She heard the shadows whispering where Kakashi was, transporting there through the shadows, she came behind him. Knowing that he can't feel her she smirked. She created some more seals and sent her shadow minions to him, the shadow minions took her form with a black glow around them. Telling them to attack, they came out of the shadows and jumped Kakashi.

Surprised at her attack he dogged them again. Grabbing a kunai and going in close combat. He wondered what the strange black glow was. Jumping away slightly, he created some clones himself and attacked. Killing one of them, the shadow minion turned black and melted back into the shadow, only to come back up and looked completely new. '_What is that kind of technique?_'

Sakura chuckled softly, enjoying the show. She made some seals and created a shadow trap. Telling her minions to get back to her, so they could lead Kakashi in the trap back there. When the minions retreated, Kakashi was slightly confused. He followed them and walked into the shadow of the tree. The trap activated and Kakashi couldn't move anymore. Shadow threads rose up and wrapped themselves around his body. He felt to the ground confused. Sakura laughed and stepped out of the shadow.

"Got you Kakashi-san," she said smiling, kneeling by his head.

Kakashi chuckled. "Far from that Sakura," and he disappeared in a poof smoke. '_Shit, a shadow clone!_'

Before she could get away, she felt cold steel pressed in her neck. "I think is more the other way around, Sakura," Kakashi breathed in her ear.

She blushed at the feeling and tried to think of something to get away. Now that she wasn't in the shadows anymore, she couldn't summon her minions to help her out.

Kakashi quite enjoyed being so close by her. '_Mmm, she smells so nice. Wait, what am I doing?_'

Sakura felt the pressure lighten and sensed Kakashi getting confused about something. '_What's wrong with him?_' She took the change, now that Kakashi was off guard. She stressed her left leg behind her and hooked it around Kakashi right leg and made him lose balance. She turned her torso to him a pushed him to the ground. Sitting on his chest, pressing a Kunai herself into his neck, with his hands locked under her knees.

"Really, Kakashi-san? I still think I have you," she said smiling. Kakashi smiled back up at her. '_Hmm love dominates girls… I wonder how… Wait stop! I can't think of her like this. She's my former student. I knew I would be paid back sometime reading to much Come Come paradise._'

"Kakashi-san, are you alright?" Sakura asked a bit worried at his silent form. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Snapping back into the real world, he looked into her green orbs. "No, I'm fine." They locked their gazes and fell in silence once again. Minutes past by, when they only stared at each other. Then finally Kakashi scrapes his throat.

"Uhm, Sakura?"

"Yes Kakashi-san?"

"Could you get off me? My hands begin to hurt a little." He replied with a smile. Sakura blushed bright red, and stood quickly up. "I-I'm so sorry." Missing her warmth already, he mental kicked himself. "It's alright Sakura."

Sakura looked away, avoiding his gaze. "Well, I-uh, I better go. Thanks for the sparing Kakashi-san."

"Anytime, we should do it more often." Finally she turned to look at him again. He still noticed the blush and her cheeks, and he found it adorable. '_What the hell is wrong with me? And why do I feel so weird?_'

"I would love to." The pink haired kunoichi replied.

Suddenly she hugged him, "Thanks for everything Kakashi-san," and disappeared in a flurry of petals, leaving Kakashi confused behind. '_Sakura…_'

* * *

A/N: That was chapter 2 . The SakuKaka is beginning. R&R and would still like to get some tips or advice to make it better.


	3. A new mission

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and the tips. I'll do my best to do work on it. Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**Chapter 3: A new mission**

Sakura reappeared back in her apartment. She smiled when she thought back to the sparring she just had with Kakashi. She couldn't help it, but she felt save and comfortable around him. That's why she agreed so fast to spar more with him often. Just to be around him to get that feeling again.

She sighed and walked into the bathroom. Taking a quick shower and making her self presentable to go to the hospital. Putting slight make-up on and her hair in a low ponytail she walked to the front door.

She closed her apartment again and began walking to the hospital. Looking around in the city she saw many new faces. Children running past her, laughing and yelling at each other. She smiled sadly, thinking back at her childhood. Everyone always teased her because of her big forehead. Then Ino came and became her friend. She felt a pang of sadness, thinking back of her. She missed Ino very much. Even though they fought about the same boy, she still saw her as her best friend. '_I wonder how Ino is doing, maybe I could ask Tsunade if I can visit her some time soon._'

Going back to the real world, she saw the flower shop that was owned by Ino's father. Sadness filled her when she saw a new girl at the counter. Looking up in the sky she just saw a messenger bird flying over. '_I wonder what that is about. It looks like a bird from Suna._'

Walking further down the street, she saw Kasumi helping a little child that ran into her and landed on the ground. She smiled and decided to greet her friend.

"Hey Kasumi."

Kasumi looked up and smiled when she saw her captain walking to her. "Hey Sakura. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine thanks, and thank you about last night."

Kasumi looked at her with a confused gaze. Then she remembered what she was talking about. "Ah, was nothing."

They resumed walking together. "So where are you going?" Sakura asked looking at Kasumi slightly before concentrating back on the road. "I'm going to the Ninja academy to get my little brother."

"Ah how is he?"

"He's fine. He totally adores Iruka-sensei."

Sakura chuckled. She remembered him alright. "He's a great man and sensei. He's kind, respectful and caring. Back in the old days we'd always compared Kakashi-san with Iruka-sensei." Sakura grinned slightly. "Let's just say that we would have taken Iruka-sensei with us if we could."

Kasumi laughed. She had another sensei back in the Ninja academy and just spoken to Iruka once, but he made a quite expression on her.

Sakura looked at her friend. She had brown eyes and just like her long hair in a ponytail, but black hair. She looked with guilt to a visible scar on the back of her neck. She remembered how she got that. It was on her first mission as team captain. They got surrounded by missing-nin and a kunai was thrown at Sakura, but Kasumi jumped before her, getting the kunai in her neck that made the scar. She felt so guilty and weak that day. She even refused to be the leader on the next mission, but Kasumi just laughed at her and said that it could have been worse.

Kasumi saw the guilt in Sakura's eyes and sighted irritated. She knew that Sakura still felt guilty about the scar she got. "Don't Sakura." Sakura looked up briefly confused.

"Don't what?" the pink haired asked.

"Feeling guilty all the time."

They stopped walking and Kasumi turned to Sakura grabbing her arm. Sakura looked at her with sadness. "I can't help it, it is my fault that you have that scar." Getting a little bit angry Kasumi tightened her grab on her arm.

"I tell you this one more time Sakura, and you better pay attention!" She said harshly. Quite shocked at her action and tone Sakura winced a bit. "It. Isn't. Your. Fault. Did you hear me? It isn't your fault, so stop feeling so guilty. I don't blame you about what happened that day, we just ran in bad luck, that's all." Kasumi released her arm and looked at her. Still taking in what just happened, Sakura remained quiet.

She jumped slightly when she felt two arms wrapped around her. She relaxed immediately when she knew it was Kasumi that hugged her. "Please Sakura, why do you always blame yourself about everything? Even when you know that it wasn't your fault."

Sakura realised she was right, she blamed herself that team 7 felt apart. She blamed herself that they failed bringing Sasuke back. She sighed and looked over her shoulder to a little playground for children. "I don't know," Sakura replied softly. "I guess it's just a habit of me. Feeling guilty because I could have done something that would have prevented it." The grip around her tightens and she was to say at least surprised. "Well stop it. You couldn't prevent it. And even though it isn't your fault, I say you're forgiven to make you feel better."

Sakura chuckled at that. She returned the embrace and felt grateful to have such good friends. "Thanks Kasumi."

* * *

Looking slight confused about what just happened, Kakashi stayed frozen on his spot. '_What just happened?_'

He shook his head and regained he awareness he was always in. He looked at the ground where some petals laid from Sakura's teleportation jutsu. He smiled softly when he remembered her saying that he meant allot to her. Turning around and walking back to memorial stone to get some thinking to do. Walking on auto pilot threw the trees, he was lost in thoughts.

He hated it that he didn't know what those feelings were that he felt when he was near Sakura. When he was around Sakura, he felt happy and finally at peace. Her smile only made him happy. He hadn't loved or being loved by someone for a long time. It was very alien to him. But why was he feeling this now? Had he feelings for Sakura that went further than just friendship? Did he love her? Kakashi shook his head. No, it couldn't be it. It was probably just his imagination. But why does he feel those feeling then? Why did his touched linger longer then needed? Why did his arms itch for hugging her? But if he really did all those things, didn't that mean that he loves her?

Kakashi stopped for the memorial stone and sighed irritated. He knew that he missed Sakura allot when she was gone. A few months before her leave they began talking to each other again. And he quite enjoyed it. But what about Sakura? How does she feel about this? '_She probably throws me right into the wall and punch me, calling me a big pervert. She could never love somebody like me. I'm broken and she deserves somebody much better than me._' Kakashi smiled sadly at that thought. He would keep his thoughts and feelings for himself for now. Until he really knows what he feels for the pink haired kunoichi. '_Sakura, you have no idea what you are doing to me…_'

* * *

"Nee-chan!"

Kasumi walked into the classroom smiling, opening her arms to catch her little brother Daichi, who ran towards her to hug her. Sakura smiled behind her and walked over to Iruka to greet him. She accepted to join Kasumi to pick up her little brother from school. The hospital could wait; it wasn't running away now was it?

"Long time no see, Iruka-sensei. How have you been doing?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine Sakura, thank you." Iruka replied smiling back. "How was your 3-year mission?"

"It was wonderful. I learnt allot and was a beautiful country. But I missed Konoha greatly." Iruka nodded and looked at his former student. He was very proud of her. He knew that she was promising, but he wondered if she really could make it in the shinobi world. Always doubting herself, but now she was one of the top ninja of Konoha, and he couldn't have been more proud on her.

"See you Monday again, Iruka-sensei!" Daichi said, bowing for his sensei. Iruka chuckled and ruffled his hair a little. "See you Monday Daichi." Kasumi smiled and was just about to walk away when Genma appeared in the opening of the classroom.

He panted hard, if he was running for a quite long time. Sakura thought back of the messenger bird she saw a few minutes ago. "Genma, what's wrong?" Sakura asked slightly worried.

"Lady Hokage…She…She asked for your presence, immediately," Genma panted. "Yours to Kasumi."

He handed over the scroll and took some time to regain his breath. Meanwhile Sakura opened the scroll, reading it briefly. At each line she read her eyes became bigger with a terrified look.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Kasumi asked worried. Sakura just handed the scroll, her hands began to shake slightly about what she just have read. Desperately she tried to grab it together and take hold of her emotions. '_I have to be strong now._' She swallows uncomfortably.

Iruka gave a sympathy look at her and squished her shoulder slightly. "I meet you there Kasumi," Sakura said with a trembling voice. With a flurry of petals she was gone.

"Nee-chan, I thought you promised me that you would do anything with me this weekend because you were on a mission a few days back. And I don't want to stay by grandmother again. She's so boring. She never let's me train." Daichi said pouting.

"I'm sorry Daichi," Kasumi said sighing. "But duty calls. And you know I can't leave you alone in our house."

"Daichi," Iruka suddenly said. "How about you stay with me for the time being?"

Daichi's eyes lightened up like to bright stars and looked with puppy-dog-eyes at his big sister. "Please, please nee-chan. Can I stay with Iruka-sensei, please?" Iruka chuckled slightly at his reaction.

"Is it really okay with you Iruka-sensei? I could always…"

"Yes, yes, it's fine. You should go. You know how angry she can get when you're late." Kasumi looked thankfully to Iruka, who simply smiled and nodded at her.

Kasumi hugged her brother. "Behave, and if you do anything bad, I'll hear it from Iruka-sensei, and don't think you'll get away unpunished."

"I won't Nee-chan." Daichi replied with a hint of sadness in it. "Please be careful."

"I will," kissing him softly on his forehead before letting him go. Daichi walked to Iruka, who laid his hand comforting on Daichi's shoulder. Lovingly she looked at him one more time before disappearing in a poof smoke.

* * *

"You summoned me, Tsunade-shishou." Sakura said, appearing in her hokage's office.

Her desk was full with papers as always. Sakura smiled a little when she saw Tonton happily on the left side of the desk, next to Shizune, who stood beside Tsunade. Tsunade nodded and looked at her with a worried expression ridden over her face. "Where is Kasumi?" Just on that moment she appeared next to Sakura.

"Forgive for my lateness, Tsunade-sama. I needed to say goodbye to my little brother." Tsunade simply nodded. "I summoned you 2 here because Suna is in the need of help. The other 2 team members are already packing and will stand at the gate about 3 hours. Sakura nodded back.

"As you probably have read in the scroll, the remain followers of Timoko joined together with the remain members of Akatsuki. Jiraiya has conformed that. They've captured the Kazekage's wife. The rest of the details you will get, when you arrive in Suna. Are there any questions?"

"None, Hokage-sama."

"Good. Sakura, you're going to lead this mission as team captain. Report back at me when you'll arrive in Suna. I expect that you also keep your identity a secret. Nobody needs to know who you are."

"Understood." Sakura replied and walked together with Kasumi out of the office. When Kasumi closed the door she looked at her leader. She knew that the Kazekage's wife was Sakura's childhood friend. '_This must be hard for her._' Sakura took a deep breath and felt the gaze of Kasumi on her. "I'm fine," the pink haired kunoichi replied. "Anbu, clothes and weapons. Pack in for a week, maybe two." And with that she disappeared. '_Let's just hope the mission won't break her._' Kasumi thought sadly and worried before taking of herself to prepare for the mission.

* * *

Packing in some medical supplies, kunai's and shuriken in her bag, she walked hesitantly to the kitchen to grab some meals and to fill her water bottle. She walked back into her bedroom to throw it in her bag before packing the tent in she shared with Kasumi.

She checked if she had everything before walking to her closet. She closed the door, so you couldn't see he regular clothes anymore. Putting in a different key and turning it, she opened the door again. But this time there hang a full Anbu gear in it. She stripped of her clothes before grabbing her black pants and black sleeveless shirt. Putting on her Anbu gloves and armour for her chest and arms, she grabbed her boots to put them on. The next thing she grabbed was her coat. She grabbed the 2 last things that hang in her closet before closing the door again.

Sighing she looked at her Anbu mask that reflected her code-name. It was painted black with golden cherry blossoms prints on it. There was a red line on the mask to make clear she was the leader. She laid it back down and looked at the katana that once belonged to her father. '_I'll make you proud father._' She tied the Katana on her back before putting on her mask.

Checking one more time that she had everything that she needed, she locked the windows and doors before teleporting herself to the gates.

"We're going to move fast and quickly, we only stop once for a break before resuming our way. We can't afford to lose time." Sakura said, looking at her team.

Kasumi had a white mask in shape of a hawk, because she could summon a hawk to help her fight and search around big areas for the target. The other two team mates where, Kiyoto; strategist and could summon some plants to his will, and Takeo; a weapon master. Kiyoto had also a white mask in shape of a fox, Takeo had a mask in shape of a bear.

"Yes Captain." They all replied unison.

"Alright then, move out."

In a blink of an eye they were gone. Sakura in the lead, Kiyoto and Kasumi behind her and Takeo as last, closing the group formation. Sakura looked determent and fierce. They haven't seen there leader like this. But they didn't dare to ask. Sakura didn't care. She just thought about one thing. '_Hang on Ino, I'm coming, just hang on._'

* * *

A/N: Read& Review. I still don't mind to get tips to make the story better.


	4. The confession

A/N: Thanks for the reviews ! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**Chapter 4: the confession**

"Captain, we really need to rest," Takeo panted slightly. "Kiyoto is already beginning to get behind." They were running a whole day none stop and it was close to nightfall.

"Just a little bit further," Sakura said, panting slightly herself. She knew that they had to stop soon. Otherwise they would collapse and it would only take more time to recover then. She bites her thump and made some seals, hitting her own hand before concentrating on the road before her. A little shadow tiger sat on the palm of her hand.

"You've summoned me, mistress?" the tiger said looking with her bright blue eyes at her.

"I want you to search for a good spot to settle down for a while," Sakura replied back. The little tiger nodded and disappeared in a shadow of a tree.

"Finally," the rest of the group muttered softly. They knew that their captain didn't mean to push them so hard. This mission was very personal for her, and they didn't have the heart to tell her that she was being reckless. She would figure it out herself soon.

"Kasumi," Sakura called suddenly.

"Yes captain?" Kasumi replied with a hint of surprise in her voice. Even though she was best friends with Sakura, she would still call her captain on missions. She thought that if she didn't call her like that, that it would sound disrespectful.

"I want you to summon your hawk for me to look for enemies that might interrupt us if we aren't careful." Kasumi nodded and began to make seals herself. Summoning the hawk and telling her what to do, the hawk took off.

Kasumi sighed and hoped that Tira, Sakura's tiger, would come back soon with a good location. She was worried about Sakura. She just came back from a mission and was sent away the next day again. If they would run much longer, there was a chance that she would collapse from exhaustion. Looking over her shoulder she saw that Kiyoto had it difficult. '_Just hold on a little bit longer Kiyoto, we're almost going to stop._'

10 minutes after Sakura sent Tira away, she came back. Jumping on her mistress shoulder and told that she found a prefect spot near a river. Sakura simply nodded, "Lead the way." Tira jumped of her shoulder and turned to the left.

When they arrived at the spot, Sakura was quite impressed. The place had dense vegetation and you could easily guard it. A little bit further to the left, there was the river Tira was talking about. She nodded her approval and took off her backpack. "We shall rest here for a while," Sakura said looking at her team. Sakura knuckled slightly when they saw how relieved her team was.

She kneeled down at Tira and petted her a bit. "Thanks for your help Tira," she whispered softly. When her dad first told her about the family jutsu she was so excited. But quickly she found out it was heard working to earn the right to sign the family scroll for summoning shadow cats. At her 16th birthday her father had surprised her with the family scroll. She couldn't have been happier that day. The next day she nearly dragged her father out of bed to help her learn the technique to summon her own shadow cat. The first time she tried it, Tira appeared. Since then they've been friends. 6 Months after that day Sakura became her mistress. And two days after that Sakura got the message that her parents died during their mission.

Tira just smiled and purred when she touched the right spot behind her ear. The first time Sakura summoned her, Tira thought that she wasn't worthy of her time. But when Sakura kept summoning her, she was quite impressed. Sakura was a kind of girl that was loving and caring. Not afraid to stand up for somebody even though she was outnumbered. Even though the girl had quite a temper, she was beginning to like the girl and accepted to train with her when Sakura asked it. 6 months after their first meeting, Sakura summoned her again for training as usual. But this time when Sakura touched her, there appeared a blue light and a Haruno symbol on Tira's forehead and Sakura's hand. Sakura yelped and jumped back, making her to fall down. Paralysed she sat there, looking frightened at her hand where the luminous blue mark on her hand was etched. Tira's eyes went wide. That sign meant that she was her new mistress, bounded to each other forever.

Looking up at her mistress, she knew that something was wrong. Normally her eyes sparkled, but now they were a bit dull and filled with worry and pain. Tilting her head a bit to the left, she looked with a look tell-me-what's-wrong at her mistress.

Sakura smiled softly, she slid her mask to the right side of her head. She knew that it wouldn't take long for Tira to know how she felt. They were bounded after all. She sighed and stood straight up. She would talk to Tira in the evening when her team was asleep. She didn't want to risk any of her team mates hearing their conversation.

She looked around again, and saw the hawk of Kasumi had returned and was sitting on the tree. Takeo was taking up their tents, Kiyoto was lying against a tree with his eyes closed and Kasumi was gone. '_She probably is searching for firewood._' She grabbed some stuff to begin at preparing their dinner. '_I hope you're okay Ino._' Sakura thought miserably. '_I promise I will get you back, no matter what._'

* * *

"What you mean Sakura is gone on a mission!" Naruto yelled hard in the Hokage's office. "She just came back home from a 3-year mission. She disserves some rest!"

"Quit yelling Naruto!" Tsunade yelled back at the knucklehead ninja. "Sakura knows her duty and she would have gone on this mission even if I didn't sign her on it."

"And why is that Granny?" Naruto said pouting.

"Because this one is important to her," ignoring his comment.

"Can I ask what the mission is about?" The Copy nin asked. He felt sad that Sakura was gone already. She hadn't even said goodbye to him. The only thing that made him feel better was that she hadn't say goodbye to any of her friends in that matter.

"It's classified, I can't tell you anything." Tsunade simply replied. If Kakashi knows that the Kazekage's wife is captured, he would find out with no doubt about Sakura secret. It's better for them that they don't know anything about it. She was sure that if they knew that they only will be worried too much about her, they haven't even seen her full strength. It was just for the best.

Kakashi looked at his leader. There was something she was holding back. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. He wanted to ask her about it but said instead: "Can you at least tell me when she comes back?"

"Probably over a week, maybe two."

Kakashi sighed. Sakura just came back and left him already. What had he done to deserve that? All the wanted was to hug her and… '_Oh no, it's becoming worse._' After their sparring he couldn't get his mind off of her. He couldn't even read his beloved Come Come paradise without getting thoughts of doing that to her. He shook his head quickly. Trying to get his thought off of it. A cold shower. Yes, a cold shower with be nice right now.

"Anyways, I summoned you two for a B-ranked mission. A wealthy trader has asked for bodyguards to escort him to the yearly Trading Festival in the land of Moon." Kakashi simply nodded. Maybe that is what he needed to get his mind of a certain pink haired kunoichi. And if he gets back from this mission, Sakura would probably be back. He smiled at that thought.

* * *

"NOO! KASUMI!"

With a shock Daichi bolted straight up in bed. Tears were streaming down his face. He always had nightmare about Kasumi when she was away on a mission. Especially when it was an Anbu one.

The door flew open and Iruka ran into the room. He saw his student softly crying in his bed. He gaze softened and seated himself next to him on the side of the bed. He turned on the night lamp and wrapped his arms around the trembling boy.

Daichi pressed his head into his chest while his hands grabbed his shirt tight. Unable to say anything or to calm down he just cried in the arms of his sensei.

"Shhh, it's alright Daichi. It was just a nightmare," Iruka hushed. Daichi only tightened his grasp, almost hurting Iruka in the progress. '_It must have been a really bad one._' Iruka thought sadly. It hurted him to see his student like this. Daichi was always smiling and cheerful. But now it looked like that side of him was gone. Crying helplessly about his sister who meant the world to him.

Softly he cradles him. Hoping that the gesture would comfort him and calm him down. Slowly the cries went over to sobs. "Do you want to tell me what the dream was about?" Iruka asked softly, stroking the boy's back.

"Kasumi…" Daichi said softly, just loud enough for Iruka to hear him. "She'd got attacked and she, she…" The boy shuddered and closed his eyes. Crying over the memory of his dream. He saw his sister getting stabbed over and over again. And all he could do was watch how her life slowly was slipping away. And the thought alone was suffocating. He saw the sparkling brown eyes of his sister that he loved so much, full of life and warmth, turning dull, lifeless and cold.

Iruka kept holding him, stroking his back gently, while hushing soft words into his ear to calm him down. "I hate it," Daichi said suddenly. Iruka jumped slightly when he heard his voice. It sounded so hurt and broken. He waited patiently for him to continue. "I hate it when my sister goes on a very dangerous mission. I always get those nightmares about her. And all I can do is watching her leave and hoping that she's coming back." He tightens his grip on Iruka again, afraid that if he didn't he would leave him. "Holding onto hope, to see her smile at me again, ruffling my hair, hear her say kind words to me and laugh at my jokes. I know that it is the risk we have with this profession but I hate it. I hate it to see her leaving," he ended sobbing.

"It's alright Daichi, everybody hates to see his loved ones leave on mission. Hoping that they would be alright. All you can do is enjoy and treasure all those moments with them," Iruka said softly. It remembered him allot about his bond with Naruto. Every time he would leave for a mission he felt the same way without the crying part. But he still felt sad.

Daichi looked up at his sensei and gave a little smile. "Thank you, Iruka-sensei. You made me feel allot better." Iruka smiled back and whipped the last tears away.

"You're welcome. What do you say to a hot cup of chocolate before you go back to sleep?"

"With little marshmallows?" Daichi asked softly, realising the tight grip he had on Iruka. Chuckling, Iruka nodded and stood up.

"As much marshmallows you would like," he replied smiling. Daichi jumped off his bed and walked together with Iruka to the kitchen.

* * *

Sakura stared hypnotised into the fire. Poking it softly sometimes with her stick to keep it going. After dinner all her team mates went to their tents to sleep. Sakura didn't mind it at all. She wasn't tired like they were so she offered the first shift to guard the area.

Sighing she broke her daze and looked up into the sky. She closed her eyes while she felt the wind playing softly with her hair. She opened her eyes again and looked down straight at Tira. You almost couldn't see her. Her black fur surrounded by a black glow kept her well hidden but her bright blue eyes stood out. Her eyes locked with hers, tilting her head while waiting for her explanation of her behaviour.

Sakura sighed again. She knew this would come sooner or later. "I'm just worried about our target," Sakura said softly. She knew that Tira wouldn't buy her lie, Tira knew her to well but she still could try.

Tira walked up to her mistress and sat down before her. "I know your looks, Sakura. And I know that look and that look isn't just about worry. So spill it."

Sakura closed her eyes briefly again. Thinking how she could best say this to Tira. "I'm worried that I will fail again."

"Would do you mean with fail again?" Sakura sighed and looked away to the tent she shared with Kasumi.

"I'm afraid that I will fail Ino or my team. Just like I failed at bringing Sasuke-kun back and keeping Team 7 together."

"You know that it isn't your fault. There was nothing you could do."

"Yes, I could!" Sakura bitted back at her angrily. "I could have been stronger. If I wasn't that naive stupid girl, thinking only how great Sasuke-kun was, then he still would be here!"

Tira growled. She knew that this was also bothering her. She transformed into her form bigger and jumped at Sakura. Succeeding at pushing her on the ground, she growled above her. "Stop thinking about the past Sakura! You know that Sasuke would have left anyway, he is an avenger. You aren't weak. Otherwise your father wouldn't have let you sign the scroll. Do you remember what stood on that scroll?"

Sakura was shocked at the attack Tira did on her. Then anger clouded her mind. "Get off me." Sakura said furious.

"Do you remember?" Ignoring the command of her mistress.

"No, I can't remember. Now get off!"

"It said that everybody could sign the scroll, but only the strongest ones could succeed at summoning the shadow tigers. So why are you saying that you're weak, you're known as the fierce less Anbu captain, allot of s-criminals are afraid of you! And I'm bloody prove that you're not weak! Otherwise you couldn't have summoned me."

Sakura just looked at her. '_She's right_.' She stopped struggling. "I'm sorry. I'm acting like a little girl," she muttered softly and a little embarrassed. Tira went back to her normal form and licked Sakura's face.

"You just doubt yourself to much. You're powerful and you don't even know it."

Sakura smiled and sat up. Softly stroking Tira threw her fur. "I'm just afraid that I do something stupid, that Ino or my team would come in danger because of me."

"Nonsense, you're not standing on this one alone Sakura. You have team mates on you're side that would follow you to the end. I would follow you till the end."

Sakura stood up and held Tira while walking back to her spot to sit down again. "Thank you." Sakura said softly.

"You're welcome. And there is more, isn't there?"

Sakura looked at her in surprise. "How…How did you know there was more?"

"You're my mistress, you're on open book for me," Tira replied grinning slightly. Sakura laughed at that statement. She began stroking Tira's for again.

"It's a rather someone I like, allot." Sakura began. She dazed off looking back at the stars that sparkled in the night sky. She smiled softly thinking back of him. Tira murmured something and Sakura didn't quite hear it. "What did you say, Tira?"

"It's that silver haired friend of yours, isn't it?"

Once again she was surprised how easily she knew the answer. Was she that obvious? After Sasuke left, she felt broken. Everybody left her and all she could do was watch them walking away out of her life. But a few months before she left on her 3-year mission, she'd began to talk to Kakashi again. Sometimes he came to visit her at the hospital, or just eat dinner with him. They talked about everything and it felt so right. Every smile of him made her heart jump slightly and slowly she began looking forward to the time she spent with him and wanting more. First she just thought it was a little crush she had on him. And that it would leave during her 3-year mission.

But when she came back and saw him standing there, waiting for her, her heart raced and her mouth went dry. He hadn't changed at all the past 3 years. He looked so handsome, even though she never saw his face. It didn't matter for her anymore. She loved him for his actions. How he would ruffle her hair. Or the way he smiled or waved at her. On that moment she knew she'd fallen in love with him. But she wouldn't allow it. She treasured their friendship so much and didn't want to break the bound because of her feeling. So if there was something more between them, she would let Kakashi make the first move. Then she would know that he felt the same about her. Otherwise she would keep it quiet and keep her feelings hidden.

She sighed and looked back at Tira. "Ah, never mind, it isn't that important anyway," Sakura said smiling. Tira simply nodded and crawled closer to her mistress to catch some of her body heat. Tira closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the warmth and caressing of her mistress. Sighing in bliss, she slowly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Two days went by, before they finally reached their destination. Before Sakura walked into the Kazekage's building she changed her chakra signal so they didn't recognise her.

She took a deep breath before stepping into the building and walking up to the office. She knocked slightly before opening the door and walking in.

Gaara turned around and looked at the Anbu captain before him. "So they sent Shadow Sakura to help Suna out. It's on honour to meet you." Sakura simply nodded. Gaara sighed and sat down on his chair. "As you know, my wife is captured. You probably want to sit down, it's going to take a while to go through all the details of this mission and the possibilities.

* * *

A/N: R&R! I still wouldn't mind to get tips to get this fic better. The next chapter is coming a little bit later. Because I'm very busy with school.


	5. Loyalty

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next chapter, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**Chapter 5****: Loyalty **

"That is when she got surrounded by 5 missing nin. Her bodyguard got heavily injured and she was taken," Gaara ended. He had told everything what happened that day. "Can you show me where that place was?" Sakura asked softly. She tried hard to keep her voice normal. She really needed to concentrate what she was doing or saying, otherwise she would make a mistake and then they knew it was her behind the mask.

Gaara simply nodded and walked away, knowing that she would follow. They came in the park, which surprised Sakura. Even though they were in the dessert, there was still green here. Beautiful trees and grass surrounded the area and children were playing with each other. They stopped and stared at Sakura when she walked by and whispered slightly at each other. Suddenly they pushed a boy in their direction.

The boy gulped hard and looked a bit frightened. Sakura grinned at the reaction from the boy. With trembling legs he walked up to her. She stopped walking and looked at the boy in front of her. Gaara stopped also, looking slight confused at the scene before him. "Uhm…Hi," the little boy started softly. His voice trembled and sounded scared. "You're Shadow Sakura right?" Sakura nodded, waiting what the boy wanted from her.

"You saved my father once. I want to thank you for that and I uhm…" Sakura smiled at the little boy. This was the first time somebody thanked her and it felt quite good. "You're welcome," she said and ruffled his hair like Kakashi always did to her when she was upset. The boy froze at her touch, but relaxed fast and smiled back at her. "I wanted to give you this as sign of my thanks for you," he muttered softly, handing her a stone. "It brings luck at anyone that has it." Sakura's eyes softened and closed her hand. "Thank you, I would keep it with me always." She ruffled his hair one more time before walking throw wards Gaara again. 

He was amused about what just happened and nodded his head. He waited for the Anbu nin before turning and resuming their way. Sakura chuckled slightly when she heard the boy yelling at her friends that he had talked to the Shadow Sakura. She opened her hand again to look at the stone. She smiled grateful and placed it into her bag. 

"This is it." Gaara said suddenly, stopping his movement. Sakura looked around. It was a very remote quiet place. It was surrounded with trees and bushes, no wonder nobody saw her when she got attacked. The ground had still signs of a fight, deep stripes in the ground, prints of a struggle, prints where people had been lying, footprints and broken tasks. '_She really putted up a fight.__Typical of you Ino, never giving up without a fight,_' Sakura thought sadly.

Sakura sighed and summoned Tira at her side again. "Search for smells or clues that could be useful." Tira nodded and began searching. Sakura walked to a tree and made some seals. Glowing black, she walked into a shadow of a tree and closed her eyes. She heard the shadows whispering around her. '_What happened here 4 days ago?_' Shadows whispered to her that a blonde woman and her bodyguard got attacked. They told her that the group missing nin drugged the blonde woman with something, making her lose consciousness. They grabbed her and took of on a clay bird into the sky. '_Deidara_," Sakura thought immediately. '_How did the attackers look like?_' One had blonde hair with hair in front of his right eye. The second one had black hair in a low ponytail with red eyes. '_Itachi._' The third one had an orange mask. The fourth had white hair till his shoulders and fell over his blue eyes. The last one had dark brown hair falling over his eyes also but messy and was quite short. '_Which direction did they take off?_' They took off flying south, in the direction of the Mountain of Blood. Sakura nodded and thanked the shadows, stepping out again and fell exhausted to the ground.

"Mistress, are you alright?" Tira asked with a hint of worry in her voice. Sakura waved her off. "I'm fine. Did you find something useful?" Tira nodded her head. "I found 6 different scents, but I can't tell them who they are. I first need something of the target we are supposed to save." "Gaara," Sakura called and looked a bit up. Gaara looked at her waiting what she wanted from her. "Do you have some clothes of your wife that aren't washed yet?" Gaara thought a bit before answering her question. "Yes. I still have her pyjama with her scent on it." "That will do well enough." Sakura said softly.

She closed her eyes and felt the exhaustion taking over her. That shadowjutsu really took allot out of her. Gaara noticed how tired the Anbu captain and straighten his back. "As leader of this village, I order you to take some rest. You look pretty exhausted and we need you fresh and alert. But before I show you to your chambers, have you found anything that would help?" Sakura opened her eyes again and looked at Gaara surprised. His voice sounded so hopefully and hurt. She didn't think that this would affect him so badly. 

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes again, considering about the information she had gained. "As you know she was attacked by 5 missing nin. 3 Of them are former Akatsuki members. You probably remember one." Gaara raised an eyebrow at this. He thought back when he got captured by the Akatsuki himself, thinking back at a guy with blonde hair. His eyes widen slightly. 

Sakura studied Gaara carefully. Seeing his eyes widen, she knew that he had figured out one of the 5 identities. "His name is Deidara," Sakura resumed. "The other two are Itachi Uchiha and Tobi. The other two I don't know. Probably former followers of Timoko."

* * *

Sakura walked into her chambers and let herself fall on the chair. She sighed and closed her eyes again. '_Why does it have to be Itachi Uchiha, how can I beat him? And I don't even know how the other 3 fights._' She remembered the fighting style of Deidara with his clay, and Itachi with his genjutsu. She sighed miserably. '_I wish you were her with me Kakashi. You always know what to do._' She felt Tira caressing her hand that she laid on the table and smiled softly. Opening her eyes she looked at her.

"Remember what I told you 2 days ago. You can do this Sakura," Tira said softly. Sakura nodded. She was right. She changed allot all those years. She's the famous Shadow Sakura. All she needs to do is come up with a good plan. Sakura nodded her head and petted Tira on her head gratefully. 

She grabbed a scroll and began writing a message for Tsunade. Tira looked at her with approval and pride. '_That's my mistress._' Sakura just finished her message when a knock was heard on the door. She checked if her mask was on the right place and if the hood was covering her hair before opening the door.

Kasumi looked at her and waved slightly. Sakura stepped back to let Kasumi in before closing the door again. "Ah right on time, Kasumi. I want you to bring this scroll to the messenger room for the Hokage. Kasumi nodded and took the scroll. "Have you found anything?" Sakura yawned before replying. "Yes I have." But first I want to take a quick nape." She looked at the clock that hung on the wall before looking back at Kasumi. "At 5 am I want the boys in the meeting room for the discussion about the mission." Kasumi stood up and bowed. "Yes captain. Sleep well." With a slight wave she poofed out of the room.

Sakura shook her head smiling. Even though she told her to stop calling her captain, she still did it. Sakura yawned sleepily again and looked longley at her bed. "Go sleep to Sakura, I will wake you up when it's time." Thankful she looked at Tira before lying down on bed. She closed her eyes and saw Ino's face before her. '_Don't worry Ino, I will get you out of there._' She sighed softly before rolling over and slowly falling into sleep.

* * *

"_Sakura help me please…" "Ino! Where are you!" Sakura yelled back running threw the dark tunnel. "Ino!" "Sakura please…" Fear took over Sakura when she kept __running; hoping that she would find Ino soon and everything would be alright. Suddenly she saw a light in the distance. With full speed she ran into the room. Her eyes went wide and her mouth went open for a scream, but no noise came. She fell to her knees while tears were running down her cheeks. "No, it can't be, Ino…" Sakura whispered crying. _

_Right in front of her, she saw Ino lying on the ground covered in blood. Her blood. Her eyes were open, filled with fear while her mouth was open with blood dripping out of it. "Sakura," Ino suddenly whispered. "You failed me Sakura, you are weak. Why didn't you help me Sakura? You failed me." Ino stood up and with her blood-soaked hands she grabbed Sakura's throat, forcing her on the floor and strangling her. "SAKURA!"_

"SAKURA!"

With a bolt Sakura sat straight up in bed. She heard a hitch and looked down at her feet. "So much for a warning," Tira muttered softly. She pushed herself back up to her feet and sat down. "It's time for your meeting with your other team mates Mistress."

Sakura felt relieved that it was just a dream. She closed her eyes and tried to relax herself. It felt so real and Ino... She was covered in her own blood. Sakura opened her eyes fast when she saw the scene before her eyes again. When she saw Tira looking up at her with confusion, she just shrugged her shoulders and stood up. "Thanks Tira," Sakura replied. Looking at the clock she saw that she had 5 minutes. She made herself presentable and checked if the mask and hood was still in the right place. Looking that everything was fine, she made some hand seals before disappearing to the meeting room.

* * *

"Ah, there you are captain,' said Takeo. All the three rose up from their chair and bowed quickly. Sakura nodded and signed that they could sit again. Standing at the head of the table she looked at them briefly. She saw at their attitude that they were nervous. '_I wonder how they are going to react when I tell them we are up against Itachi Uchiha_.' She sighed softly, closing her eyes to think about how the best she could tell them.

"Alright. As you all know, the Kazekage's wife is captured. She was captured by 5 missing nin. 3 of them I know. 2 of them I don't know. The first one is Deidara, missing nin of the village of the rock and former Akatsuki member. His specialty is clay. They will explode on his command. The second one is Tobi, also a former member of Akatsuki. I don't know anything about him. The last one I know is Itachi Uchiha." Sakura stopped and looked at their reaction. Kiyoto choked on his sandwich and started coughing, Kasumi eyes widen and Sakura saw a slight hint of fear in them. Takeo's body flinched and muttered slightly: "That's not good, that's so not good."

"I guess I don't have to explain him. You are not bounded at your mission, and I won't hold it against you if you don't want to go anymore. So for those that don't want to go, leave now." Sakura ended.

Kasumi closed her eyes and sighed miserably. There was a big chance that they would get injured, maybe even killed in this mission. She smiled warmly when she thought back of her brother. '_I'm sorry little brother, but I don't think I can leave my captain alone. Even if I know it would get me killed._'

Kiyoto tried to calm his breathing. Even though he was really worried, he couldn't abandon his captain. He remembered the mission when she jumped before him and took some hits for him. He knew that she would go threw anything to help him, so why don't do it back to her?

Takeo thought about it slightly. He knew there was a big chance he got killed. But even though because of that risk, he would have the fight of his life. Going up against Itachi Uchiha, it was everyone's worse nightmare but there was still a chance they could defeated them, very small but still there.

Sakura looked at them but was surprised that they didn't move. "So your guys are going to stay, even though you know the risks?" They all three nodded. "Even though there is a big chance of being killed, we would never abandon our captain," Takeo began. "We know that you would do anything thing for us. You always are there for us. At least what we can do is support you back when you need us," Kiyoto continued. "And this is one of those times you're going to need us. We would follow you till the end, Sakura," Kasumi ended. "Besides it's going to be a hell of a fight, we don't want to miss that," Takeo said smirking. The other two nodded and laughed.

A wave of gratitude and pride went threw Sakura. She couldn't wish for a better or loyal team. And knowing that they would follow her on every decision she would make, made her feel loved. They knew the risk, but still choose to fight at her side. Sakura nodded in approval at them before clearing her throat. The meeting room was silent again and all the attention went back to Sakura. "Very well then, this is what we are going to do…"

* * *

A door was slammed closed hardly and a person with grey her walked into the room. He took of his cloak and threw it over a chair. He grinned evilly when he saw the blonde woman craw back into to corner of the room with fear.

He walked over to her and grabbing her hair harshly, yanking her up and threw her across the room. He began hitting her and the blonde woman screamed of the pain rushing threw her veins. "Stop it Raiden. We need her alive, not beaten to death." Raiden pouted and hit her one more time before throwing her against the wall. He turned and looked at the guy with brown hair. "Spoil-sport.' He muttered softly. "Woman-hater," he spat back.

Raiden wanted to smack him but was stopped by a cold voice. "Stop it you two. Hyoto is right. We need that girl alive." Raiden gulped and looked at the red eyes staring back at him. "Yes, master Uchiha."

On that moment the door pushed open again and Deidara walked in. Followed by Tobi that was rambling something at himself. "Why am I always stuck with Tobi, un! He nearly blew our cover, un." Itachi sighed, thinking why he was stuck with such idiots. "Have you found out what I asked you?" "Yes I have, un. I think it's going to be very interesting. The Kazekage hired Shadow Sakura and her team to save her, un." He waved at the blonde woman on floor before concentrating back on Itachi.

Itachi have heard of Shadow Sakura before. A fierce Anbu captain of group B. Not somebody you really want to mess with. He smirked. This is really going to be interesting.

* * *

A/N: Well that was chapter 5! R&R 


	6. The hiding place

A/N: Well there is the next chapter then. Finally! Sorry it took so long. The next chapter will come a bit later. I have exams this week and next week. So I won't be writing much. But I'll do my best to updat as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**Chapter 6: The hiding place**

"Tsunade-sama, the report of Sakura came in. And thrust me, it isn't good," Shizune said walking into the hokage's office. When she saw a Suna bird flying to the messenger room, she hoped that it was the report of Sakura. She walked up to the messenger room and took the scroll from the bird. When she cleared the seal that was around it, she opened the scroll to read it. Her eyes widen when she went briefly threw the scroll.

She gave the scroll silently and waited for her reaction. Tsunade frowned at the answer of Shizune, and opened the scroll and scanned it herself. By every line she raid, her eyes widens and fear crept into her eyes. She put away the scroll and swallowed uncomfortably. She laid her head into her hands while a tear found its way over her cheek. "What have I done?" She muttered softly. _'I've sent Sakura into her own grave.'_

"We must sent for reinforcements. Sakura could need all the help she could get. When Kakashi comes back…"

"No Shizune. If we did that, they will find out about Sakura. She have to do this on her own."

"But Tsunade.."

"No Shizune. We can't sent Kakashi. Besides, he is already on a mission. Even if we sent him to help Sakura, he would be to late. Al we can do is wait and hope for the best." Tsunade grabbed a bottle of sake and looked up at Shizune. Worry and fear showing threw her eyes.

"We trained her best we could, in the land of Snow she also learned new techniques we hadn't even seen yet. She is strong and got very loyal team mates." Tsunade said, trying to calm herself down. '_I'm so sorry Sakura, putting you up with this. Please be safe..'_

* * *

4 flashes of shadows were seen on an open area before it disappeared again. They all wore black capes with their hood up. With masks covering their faces while they were running on full speed after a shadow tiger. It was 5 days ago when they departed from Suna.

Suddenly Tira stopped and Sakura signed the others to stop running as well. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked softly. They all stood in a defending position; so if they got attacked, they could defend themselves pretty good. Looking around for enemies, Sakura waited for the reply from the still silent tiger.

Tira stood there trying to pick up the scent of their target again. A few seconds ago she could still smell it but now it was suddenly gone. Sniffing around she tried to pick up the scent again. "I lost the scent here. As if they suddenly disappeared from the earth." Sakura nodded and motioned Kasumi at her side.

"I want you to summon your hawk again. Tira lost the target's scent."

Kasumi nodded and made some summoning seals. A hawk appeared at her side and sat down before her on a branch. Tira looked at the hawk that was a few feet away. She suddenly felt useless. She knew that the hawk was better on searching people. He was trained for that. But she couldn't help to feel replaced. She sighed and looked down at her feet. Sakura noticed the change for her attitude and frowned. '_What's bothering you?_'

Sakura grabbed a piece of the pyjama out of her pack and sliding it for the hawk her beak. "I want you to find the person that belongs to that scent. Be careful, we don't want that our present her is noticed," Kasumi said. The hawk came a bit closer before nodding slightly and taking off.

"Tira, do you sense any enemies presence within 5 miles?" Sakura suddenly asked, turning back at her shadow tiger. Tira looked up and a hint of happiness appeared in her eyes. She was still good for something. Sakura noticed this and smiled softly.

"No mistress, I don't sense any near enemy signals," Tira replied after focusing on her surroundings. Sakura nodded and looked around again.

She noticed that her team was a bit tense. Probably because they're going to face Itachi Uchiha for the first time for their life. She couldn't blame them. He killed his whole family and the most shinobi that came across his path died. The only ones that survived the encounter with him were Naruto, Jiraiya, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi and herself. They only survived because the fought like a team and helped each other. She sighed and looked before her again. She hoped that her plan would work out.

flash back

"This is what we are going to do," Sakura said looking at her team.

"We're going to split up in a group of two. Kasumi and Kiyoto are together and me and Takeo. If any of us is in danger or we've lost each other, Tira or Kasumi's hawk will sense you. We're also going to use these communicators. I don't know it they secured it with jutsu to take down our communicators but we still can try. Once we find their hiding place, we're going to scan through the area. Look for good hiding places that you could secure with Genjutsu if it's necessarily. If our target is hurt, we could bring her to one of those places while the others try to keep the enemy busy. We don't know how much we are up against. If there is going to be patrols or anything. So be careful. When we know the necessarily details of the area and how many we're up against, we'll rest and get through the plan once more to get our target safely out of there before getting into action."

"And what is that plan?" Takeo asked nervously. Kasumi scowled at him for interrupting Sakura's explanation of her plan. Sakura just smiled and went further.

"Takeo and I will get into the hiding place to get the target, while Kasumi and Kiyoto will try to get the enemy's attention with a diversion. When Takeo and I get out of the base with the target I will summon some shadow minions to get into your chakra level and form. They will take your place while we keep running. Are there any questions so far?"

Everybody shook their heads. The plan was pretty easy. Sakura and Takeo will get the target while Kasumi and Kiyoto will distract the enemy. "Good, the plan can be adept to the situation we're going to face. I want you guys to eat and rest. Tomorrow we're going to leave. Tira already picked up 6 scents; one of them is probably of our target. You're all dismissed."

"Yes captain," they all replied and bowed before walking out of the briefing room.

Sakura looked at them, hoping that they will keep their nerves down when it comes down to it. But she probably worried over nothing. They weren't the b squad for nothing. She also hoped that she could lead them save and well through this mission. She sighed before taking off to the Kazekage's quarters for the scent of their target.

end flash back

She looked up when she felt a familiar chakra signal and saw Kasumi's hawk flying back at their direction. She landed on the stretched arm of her mistress. Kasumi's eyes and her hawk's eyes turned slightly blue and just looked at each other. That was their way to share their findings. But when they did that, they couldn't sense anything what happened around them. Sakura waited patiently and looked at Tira. Tira looked back and saw her mistress smiling at her. She grinned and jumped on her shoulder.

"She found the scent and followed it all the way to their hiding place. It's in a cave in the mountain of blood. 6 Miles away from a civilian village to the northeast."

Sakura nodded and gave everybody their communicators as Kasumi sent her hawk back the air in again, searching the bigger area for any treats for them or the mission itself. Putting them on the same frequent, Sakura took off in the lead again, quickly followed by her team mates.

When they were only 2 miles away from the hiding place, things got difficult. Tira saw some deathly traps and with every step they made it became more traps and allot deadlier. When they finally crossed the traps they saw a patroller; he had brown, messy short hair, hanging over his eyes. Sakura mentioned her team mates to come next to her.

"Alright,' the pink haired Anbu captain whispered just loudly enough for her team mates to hear. "Let's put part 1 of this mission into action. Takeo and I will go this way. She pointed to the left. Kasumi and Kiyoto will go that way. Don't forget to be careful and look out for traps patrols and good hiding places. We'll gather again over 2 hours in this tree."

They all nodded and went off into their own direction. Sakura looked out for good hiding places at their side while Takeo counted the patrollers they saw. Kasumi and Kiyoto did the same as their leader. Sometimes hiding quickly behind a tree so they wouldn't be seen, they managed to keep their presence in the area unnoticed. Well they thought they did…

* * *

Raiden walked into the mean room and grinned slightly at the Uchiha. He discovered a disabled trap, which would mean that their prey was here. "Master Uchiha, the Anbu have finally arrived. It took them long enough."

Itachi just looked up briefly before at Raiden before looking away again. "Yes I already knew that. I could sense them 1 mile away, even though they are trying to suppress their chakra signal." Raiden looked a bit stunned but recovered quickly.

"Ah well, they're here. What do you want me to do?"

"Just stick to our plan and don't mess anything up. I want Shadow Sakura for myself." Red eyes glowed evilly in the shadow of the candles before they closed again.

* * *

The hours passed and they met each other again in the same three. "I found only one good hiding place if we are going to need it," Kasumi said softly. "There are 4 patrols on our side too."

Sakura nodded and whispered: "We had 2 but we didn't find a good hiding place. It was to open for a good hiding place. At least we know that outside there are 6 people. Probably there is always one by the captive itself so that makes 7. Tira, can you sense for me how many people are inside?" Sakura asked.

Tira shook her head. "No I can't. They cast an chakra dispelling jutsu."

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes to think fast. '_What we have to do now?_'

"Alright, I want you guys to stay here. I'm going in myself." Kasumi gasped and looked frightened at her captain.

"You can't be serious? What if they find you or capture you?"

"Who said I'm going in their base in this form?" Sakura grinned. She bit her thump and made some hand seals. Turning just as black as the shadow and a black glow around her she waved slightly before disappearing in the shadows.

"Please be careful," Kasumi whispered after her.

Now that Sakura was one with the shadows again, nobody could sense her. If she didn't make a sudden move, nobody would even notice that she was there. Sakura teleported into the shadow of the hiding place. Sakura concentrated on the whispers from the shadows that surrounded her. '_How many guards are inside of this hiding place?_' They told her that there were only 3 guards inside. 2 In the main room and 1 by the prisoner. Sakura thanked the shadows and began exploring the place. Sometimes she stopped when somebody walked by. And if there were far away enough, she would move again. Searching for the fastest way from the entrance to the target and out again. She went the path through her headd a few more times before teleporting back.

Her team breathed relieved when the saw their captain coming out of the shadows. "And?" Kiyoto asked slight nervous.

"There are 3 more guards in the hiding place. It's most likely that they won't leave from their position; at least one will stay by their captured. I also found the fastest way to out target." Takeo cursed softly. '_Why does every mission have to be so difficult?_'

"Now then, let's go through the plan one more time. Kasumi and Takeo, do you have any idea to have as a diversion to get them concentrated on you guys long enough?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, trust me, it's going to be alright," Kasumi said smiling.

"Hell yeah," grinned Kiyoto.

"Good. Tira you're going with me. If Takeo needs to carry the target, you're going to guard them." Tira nodded. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. "Alright, let's rest a bit before we're going in."

"Here Sakura," Kiyoto said while giving her a drink. Sakura raised an eyebrow at it and fumes the smell. "It's a chakra drink," she replied confused. Kiyoto nodded and smiled.

"Yes it is. We know how much that jutsu absorbs your chakra. And we don't need a leader that is out of chakra in middle of a battle, now do we?" Sakura smiled back and thanked him. She drank it up and almost had the urge to spill it out again. Man that was gross! She swallowed it quickly and coughed afterwards. Kiyoto suppressed a chuckle and grinned at her. "I know, it tastes horrible."

"Ok, everybody knows what to do?" Sakura asked, looking at her team. They all nodded nervously. "Be careful and good luck." She putted her hand on Kasumi's shoulder and squeezed her shoulder softly before taking off with Takeo and Tira.

Kasumi took a deep breath and let it lose slowly. "Are you alright?" Kiyoto asked softly. Kasumi nodded and tried to smile a bit.

"Yeah, just hoping I don't mess it up."

"Trust me you won't." Kiyoto replied. They jumped down to the ground and hide behind some bushes.

Kiyoto began to create some series of seals while Kasumi looked around. "Alright I see the 2 patrols on the left, talking together. There is also one near the entrance with his back to us. She turned her head to look at Kiyoto.

"Just a little bit more time, almost done." He only replied. His eyes were closed in concentration. Kasumi looked around again, searching if she could see the other guards. "Ok, I'm done." Kiyoto said suddenly, opening his eyes.

Kasumi whistled. Her hawk took off and flew into the direction of the guard that was by the entrance. She picked the guard hard into his shoulder and grabbed his sword. Then she flew into the direction of the other two guards. Kiyoto saw the guards running to the same place and decided it was his turn.

"Stupid bird!" The guard yelled and ran after his sword.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the other guard yelled, running with the other guard that stood by him in the direction of his mate that was trying to jump into the air to get his sword back. Kasumi's hawk dropped the sword on the grass and flew above it.

"I hate birds," the man murmured and tried to grab his sword. Suddenly the ground began shaking and he felt on the ground. "What the…"

Their eyes widens and they screamed. The guard tried to get up and run but it was too late. A plant root winded around his ankle and threw him in the air. Plants roots and trees came to life. Destroying and killing everything in their path. The other two guards tried to run, but got grabbed by some tree branches, strangling them. Kasumi and Kiyoto laughed at the scene. The guards tried to scream for help.

"Well that would keep them busy," Kasumi chuckled.

"The patrols on the other side will come, hearing their yelling. But from the patrols inside the hiding place, I really don't know if the will come or not," Kiyoto replied. "Let's just hope that will give captain and Takeo enough time."

Kasumi nodded and made some seals for and earth jutsu.

* * *

Hearing the patrols scream, Sakura giggled. Takeo smiled and looked into the direction of the noise. "I wonder what they did to those guards, hearing them scream like that." Sakura nodded and saw the patrols on their side, running in the direction of the friends.

"Ok, let's go inside," Sakura said before jumping down. Takeo nodded and followed his leader to the entrance.

Running with stealth, they ran through the hallways. "Almost there," Sakura said softly. Takeo nodded when suddenly an explosion was heard. Sakura dove to the right. Stones and dust fell down. Sakura looked behind her to look if Takeo was with her but she only saw stones. Fear crept into her heart. '_No please…_'

"TAKEO!!" Sakura screamed and hoped for an answer.

"TAKEO ANSWER ME PLEASE! TAKEO!" She didn't care anymore if she gave away her position. She only hoped that Takeo was alright.

"I'm fine Sakura," she heard faint after she yelled the second time. '_Thank god he's alright._' Sakura sighed relieved.

"Sakura what happened?" Takeo yelled threw the stones.

"Probably a trap." Was her respond. Takeo coughed and tried to look for a way to get back to his leader.

"Takeo go back to Kasumi and Kiyoto, there isn't a way to get back to me." Sakura suddenly yelled. Takeo eyes widened. But that would mean that she was alone. That nobody could help her when something went wrong.

"Don't worry. I have Tira with me." The pink haired yelled if she could read his mind.

"Alright, just be careful," he yelled back.

"You too." Takeo turned and ran back. Hoping that his captain would be alright. '_What am I worried about? She's Shadow Sakura for god's sake. If anybody could complete this mission it's her._'

"Tira do you smell Ino again?"

"Yes, but I smell also another scent near her." Tira replied. Sakura just nodded and ran after her shadow tiger. '_I'm coming Ino, I finally made it._'

* * *

A hushed cry was made in a dark corner of the backroom of the hiding place. Tears mixed with blood, which slowly found a way down her face. Her hands were black of the dirt and bounded together with chakra absorbing handcuffs. Ino squinted her eyes when a flash a light came into her cell. Looking through her squinted eyes; she saw a female form in a black cape with her hood up walking to her.

When the woman was close enough to touch, she lifted her hand to touch her. Ino wanted to move away from her touch. But unlike the other times she was touched, this touch was warm and gentle, almost asking for forgiveness. She looked up to the woman's mask and realised she was saved by an Anbu from the hidden leaf village. For the first time in a few days she felt relieved. Suddenly the door closed and a noise of a blade hitting fabric was heard in the room.

Ino screamed and pressed herself against the walls, if she wanted to vanish into them . Then she saw a piece of the woman's hood falling to the floor.

"So I finally meet the Shadow Sakura," she heard a cold and harsh voice say. Her eyes widened when she remembered that name. It was one of the most powerful kunoichi of Konoha.

"I thought of many people, but I never thought that it would be you." Ino gulped and stole a glance at the woman that stood defiantly before her. Her eyes widened when she saw her hair colour. No it couldn't be. Her mind must be playing tricks with her.

"To bad, because it is me, Itachi Uchiha," Sakura said looking with disgust and hatred at the man standing before her.

"Sakura…" Ino said breathlessly.

* * *

A/N: Well that was chapter 6. R&R


	7. The fight

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like it. Sorry it took so long to update. But don't expect a soon update again. Stupid exams. 'sigh' Ah well i kept you waiting long enough. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: The fight**

Fear crept into Kasumi's heart when she saw Takeo running out of the base without Sakura. '_Something must have gone wrong._' Jumping back from her fight and sent her hawk to deal with him, she ran towards Takeo. She grabbed a kunai and threw it at him. Takeo dodged and the kunai hit the patrol behind him.

"And I thought you were aiming at me," Takeo said with a slight grin on his face. Kasumi just ignored his comment.

"Where is Sakura?" She asked, fear overwhelming her.

"She's still in the base, looking for the target. There was an explosion and we got separated." He said quickly when he saw the confused gaze from Kasumi. "She told me to help you guys. And that we don't need to worry because she has Tira."

Kasumi sighed and thought fast. But what if something went wrong and Tira couldn't help her. Then she was all alone trying to defend her childhood friend. '_I'm going in._'

"Kiyoto is near the woods. He's hiding in the bushes so he can concentrate his chakra in the plants and trees. I'm going in." Before Takeo could protest, Kasumi was gone.

"But there is no way back in!" he yelled after her. But it he was too late. Kasumi already ran into the hiding place. "Why are girls always so stubborn," he muttered softly before taking off and ran into the direction of the screams and yelling.

"What are…?"

"Kasumi is going after Sakura when she sent me away when we got apart. I'm going to help you in Kasumi's place," Takeo said, interrupting Kiyoto. He slightly nodded and closed his eyes again. Takeo looked briefly at him before jumping out of the bushes and joining the battle before him.

* * *

Sakura jumped away to avoid the kunai that was thrown at her. She grabbed some shuriken and threw it back at him. "Tira!" She yelled out while shielding Ino with her own body.

"Yes mistress," Tira said.

"Sakura what's going on? What is that thing?" Ino asked, fear filling her voice. She crept closer to Sakura. Frightened that she was only an illusion. That Itachi just played with her mind again.

"Excuse me, but I'm not a thing," Tira said insulted.

"Not now Tira," Sakura said hastily. "Trust me Ino, I'll get you out of here. Tira take Ino away from here and get to the others."

"No Sakura, don't leave me," Ino said crying.

"But mistress..."

"TIRA!" Tira nodded. She knew that Sakura wasn't in the mood for a discussion. She would do anything to get Ino to safety. Even if it cost her, her life.

She changed her bigger form while Sakura distracted Itachi. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Sakura yelled out before sending them straight to Itachi. '_That will hold him for a few seconds I hope._' She looked behind her to see that Tira had pulled Ino on her back. Tira nodded at her mistress that she was ready to go.

Sakura waved her off, hoping that Ino would be fine. Looking at the condition she was in, it was hard to say if she would make it. It hurted her so much to see her friend like this. She was always beautiful and feared nothing. But looking at her now she was far away from that image. Crying and disparately holding onto Tira.

Angry crept into Sakura's heart. '_They will pay for this, I promise Ino._' Looking back at Itachi, she saw that her last clone disappeared. "Go Tira!" She tightens her grip on her katana before jumping in front of Itachi. Trying not to look into his eyes while she forced him away from the door. Tira sprinted past them, back into the hallway and taking off.

Sakura smirked. Jumping away and creating some seals before glowing black herself. "You will pay that you hurt Ino." Itachi only smirked back before Sakura disappeared into the shadows and appearing behind him.

"Will see who is the strongest of us."

He dodged her attack and activated his mangekyou sharingan. Creating some seals himself, he jumped back before launching his fire techniques at Sakura.

Sakura jumped away again and panted slightly. It was hard for her attacking somebody that she couldn't look straight into the eyes. She learned that looking at his face expression would give away the type of attack the opponent was preparing. She could look at his face but there was a big risk that if she would look, that she would look into his eyes too. And she preferred to avoid that chance. She didn't want to be suck into his world. She knew what happens then. She asked Kakashi once what happened when he looked into his eyes. Hearing what he went through in his genjutsu, she could only hope that it would never happen to herself or any of her friends. Hell, she wouldn't even wish it to her worse enemy.

"Tired already?" Itachi asked with a slight hint of amusing in his voice.

"I haven't even got started," Sakura grinned back. Itachi smirked vanished and realised she was just playing with him. He growled softly and an annoyed look came on his face. '_This is going to be a long fight_.' Sakura and Itachi thought unison.

* * *

"What about Sakura?" Ino asked while holding Tira tight, afraid that she might fall off. When she first saw Tira, she was scared and didn't want to be near her. She looked so evil and her fur looked it was burning with black flames. But now sitting on her back, it was quite comfortable as good it can be at her condition. She saw how she protested against Sakura. Letting her know that she would prefer fighting at her mistress side than running away with her, like she was now, while her mistress was still fighting.

"She'll be fine," Tira replied back. But she didn't know she told it only to Ino or to herself. Probably both. Running through the hallways she hoped to get to the exit soon. She turned right and ran further down the hall. She couldn't sense any enemy presence with the jutsu still intact and hoped that she didn't run into one. Turning left she came in the hallway where the explosion was. She sighed hopefully. '_Almost out this godforsaken place. Only bringing Ino to safety by the others and I'll go back to help Sakura._'

She stopped in front of the stones and looked for a weak spot to go through. "Alright, this is going to feel a little weird."

"Weird how?" Ino asked with confusing in her eyes. Tira sighed and closed her eyes briefly.

"It's going to feel a little bit cold and hurt a little because your body isn't used to go through shadows. You'll hear some whispers. Don't listen to them. They only will serve the Haruno family and anybody that passes through the shadows that aren't part of that clan will be turned into one of the shadows. Lost forever." Ino gasped and tighten her hold. "Don't worry though, I'm here with you. If you're with a Haruno member or a shadow tiger under command of a Haruno member they'll do you no harm." Ino sighed relieved and loosened her grip a bit.

"Alright, you ready?" Ino nodded and closed her eyes. First she felt nothing. Then suddenly a cold air came over her. She shivered and tried to block out the faint whispers she was hearing. '_How does Sakura stay in this?_' A few moments after they entered it went away again.

She took a deep breath and tried to relax a bit. If it was up to her, she would never get back into the shadows. Only if her life deepened on it. Tira panted slightly. It normally didn't take any power of chakra out of her to go into the shadow world and back into the normal world. But now with a human with her and wasn't even part of the Haruno clan, it took more power and a little bit chakra to go through the shadow world with the said human and back again.

"Are you alright?" Ino asked worried.

"I'm fine; I hadn't done that in a long time." Suddenly she heard a faint sound. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the sound.

"Damn," she muttered softly under her breath. There was certainty somebody heading there way. To bad that she couldn't sense it was enemy or friend.

Ino felt Tira tensing up and wondered what happened. "Hold on, there's somebody coming."

Ino gulped and snuggled closer into Tira's fur. Holding in their breaths, they waited. Hearing the sound coming closer, Tira showed her teeth, softly beginning to growl. A person ran into the hallway where they were standing. Tira was just about to attack when she stopped and her eyes went wide.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

Sakura clutched her stomach before bending over to spit some blood out. She panted softly. She looked over to the figure of her opponent. He wasn't in a good shape either. Blood running down his eyes and spitting blood out himself. She smiled satisfied. With slight trembling legs she tried to get up. Steadying herself before whipping the blood of her face that dripped down her mouth corner.

"Is that all you can do, Uchiha Itachi?" She asked smirking.

Itachi scowled and got back up himself. "Far from it," he said angry before making a series of seals again.

Making seals herself she wondered if her team was alright. She was up here quite a while. '_At least Ino is save now._' Waiting for Itachi to make his move, she tried to get a strategy to get out of here when she was finished fighting with Itachi. She made a vow to herself to let Itachi suffer what he had done to Ino. Not to ménage to Sasuke. Forcing him to become an avenger. And most of all, hurting Kakashi so bad that he didn't wake up until Tsunade-shishou had to help him. Her eyes flickered with the will to defeat Itachi, for the sake of her loved ones that were hurt by him.

* * *

"So you must be Ino, Captain's childhood friend." Ino looked up to the woman that stood before her. Her pants had some cuts with some blood on it. Her face hide behind her mask, just like Sakura but hers was white, in shape of a hawk. Her hair was brown and bound together in a low ponytail.

Ino nodded slightly. "Who are you?"

"Where is Sakura?" The woman asked, looking at Tira.

"She's still fighting with Itachi, take Ino and…"

"No, you bring Ino into safety. But can you please help me to cross over this stone wall. I know she's your mistress, but I'm a good friend and I can help, please. It's something I must do." Tira looked briefly at Kasumi before sighing softly.

"Just as stubborn as my mistress," she muttered under her breath. "Fine. Ino can you get off my back for a while?" Ino just nodded and slides off Tira's back.

"Oh by the way, I'm Kasumi," the brown haired Anbu said smiling softly and hold out her hand. Ino took it and smiled back.

"Nice to meet you Kasumi."

Kasumi just nodded and turned back to Tira. "Let's go." They vanished into the stones and a few minutes later Tira came back. She kneeled before Ino again so she could get on her back once again.

Running through the hallways again Tira felt a little bit better. Knowing that Kasumi would do anything to join Sakura's battle against Itachi as fast as she can. Turning left and then right again, she finally saw some light on the end of the hallway. '_Finally._'

Running over the fields she saw Kiyoto sitting in the bushes, sweat dropping down his forehead. Running as fast as her paws could carry her, she brought Ino to him.

"Kiyoto!"

Kiyoto looked up briefly to find Tira standing in front of him with a blond woman on top of her. She looked terrible. Her clothes were almost fully tiered apart. Allot of cuts and bruises showed on her skin and she shivered slightly. '_Damn, she looks like hell. What the hell have they done to her?_'

Takeo noticed that Kiyoto was a bit distracted. The plant roots and trees weakened softly and Takeo tried hard to keep the patrols distracted. He panted heavily and had some deep cuts on his arms and some light cuts on his torso. Even though he was really tired, he kept fighting. There was only one thought that kept him fighting. Hoping that his captain and team mate was alright down there in the hiding place. That he gave them enough time to come out.

* * *

'_First right, second left, third left and last door on the right._' Kasumi repeated in her head running towards Sakura. She hoped that she would come there in time. Turning left and running to the third entrance she turned left again. Running on full speed to the end of the hallway she bursted threw the door. "Sakura!"

Sakura looked up shocked. Not counting on the attack that was aiming for her, she flew into the wall. She groaned in pain and looked down at her stomach, seeing a sword sticking out of her. She slides down the wall, leaving a blood trail behind on the cold stone. Kasumi gasped and kicked Itachi who didn't expect her attack, before running to Sakura. Holding up her head, she looked at her pink haired friend and captain with fear and pain. "I'm so sorry Sakura."

Sakura coughed, blood spilling out of her mouth. She smiled a forced smile and looked at her. "It's alright Kasumi." Her vision started to blur a little and tried to shake her head to keep her vision.

Itachi got up and looked angry at Kasumi before making some seals for his final jutsu. "I don't know who you are but you're going to join Sakura in the after life so don't worry too much," he said grimacing before releasing his jutsu. He fell to the ground panting and trying to stay awake. A strange black orb came flying towards Kasumi who looked frozen at it. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact. She felt a soft breeze if somebody raced past her and opened her eyes.

Her eyes went wide and tears streamed down her face. "Why..?" she asked while looking into the face of her captain.

"Because friends always have their back and take the blow if they can't handle them their selves," Sakura said softly. Her voice sounded so weak and it trembled. Blood dripped down Kasumi's mask while Sakura leant over her.

'_I have to get her safe out of here._' Summoning her last strength she turned into a black glow and grabbed Kasumi by her wrist. Falling into the shadows she searched for a shadow near her team mates.

Ino screamed when she saw 2 people falling out of the shadow. Kiyoto looked up shocked at the noise Ino made and looked into the direction she looked in. Only to have his eyes widen and his mouth drop to the ground. Tears burned into the corner of his eyes, threatened to fall while he looked at the scene before him.

There in front of them was Kasumi with a heavily injured Sakura in her arms.

"Stay with me Sakura," Kasumi sobbed while holding Sakura tight against her body.

"I never thought I would end in your arms," The pink haired said panting. Struggling to stay awake, knowing that if she would fall asleep that she had a big chance never wake up again. She chuckled softly, coughing up more blood while her vision became more and more blurry.

"Don't say that Sakura, you're going to make it. Before you know it you'll be running around and commanding us around like old times." Smiling at her words she closed her eyes. "NO! Sakura, please! Open your eyes!" Kasumi called out begging.

Tira just stared frozen at her mistress. No, she refused to believe it. Her mistress can't die. Her heart ached at the thought that she would never hear her voice or see her smiling again. Ino just cried desperately. She buried her face into Tira's fur, getting some comfort to feel Tira's warmth against her. Kiyoto finished the guards with one strong chakra wave to his summons and released his jutsu, turning the plants roots and trees back to normal.

Takeo looked up and heard sobbing in the direction where his team mate was. '_Please let everything be alright._' His heart ached and he couldn't breathe anymore when he saw Sakura. He dropped onto his knees and sobbed. He couldn't stop his tears from falling even if he wanted too. He couldn't, no he didn't want to believe that his leader had fallen. '_I should have stick with her._'

"We have to move," Kiyoto whispered softly. He almost couldn't form the words. He stood up and walked to Takeo to help him up. "This place would be drowning with enemies if we don't move soon."

Sakura opened her eyes slightly and felt something wet falling down. '_Is that a tear?_'

"It's alright Kasumi, I'm not afraid." She said between coughs. Blood filling up her airways and she began to feel a bit cold. "It was an honour to fight with you guys," the pinked haired said one more time, feeling that her voice was failing her. '_To bad I could never tell Kakashi how much I loved him.'_ Sakura thought sadly.

"It's alright," her voice slowly fading away. Feeling a soft breeze through her hair and strong arms wrapped around her before she closed her eyes smiling, slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: Well that was chapter 7! Read and review. I'll try my best to update as soon as i can.


	8. Returning

* * *

A/N: I love it when teacher are to ill to come to school and allot of examens was canceled because they hadn't had enough teachers . Thank you for the reviews and I'm glad i didn't have to let you guys wait so long for a update. Well enough said. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**Chapter 8: Returning **

"It's great to be home again, isn't it Kakashi?" Naruto asked while leaping next to him. Not far ahead of them was the big green Gates of Konoha. Kakashi only nodded in reply and putted his Come Come paradise book away in his pocket.

He was glad that the mission was over. De client was an arrogant snob and sometimes Kakashi had to remind himself that he was not suppose to kill the client. He smiled at the thought that he would see Sakura soon. The pink haired kunoichi plagued him in his dreams. And he realised that he was falling hard for her. He thought allot about how the village would react if he would have a relationship with her. He was 14 years her senior and he was her former sensei. But to him it didn't matter. He fell in love with her, not the village. It might become a problem with Tsunade how she sees Sakura as her own daughter. But nothing would keep him away to try to win Sakura's heart.

They jumped down onto the ground and made their way to the people who came to greet them. Kakashi searched for a pink haired woman, but was surprised that he didn't see her. '_Probably busy at the hospital,_' he shrugged it off. He chuckled slightly at the scene before him.

Naruto ran towards his wife and kissed her senseless. Apologizing over and over again how sorry he was that he went away at such a time. Hinata went crimson and tried to calm him down, saying that she was alright and that she forgave him.

Kakashi walked up to them and waved. "Hey Hinata, do you know if Sakura is back yet?"

Hinata's smile vanished and nodded sadly. Naruto looked confused at his wife. Kakashi only got alarmed at her chance of behaviour. "What happened?"

Hinata swallowed hard and didn't have the strength to look him in the eye. "Sakura got heavily injured on her mission," she said softly. Naruto looked shocked and stared with disbelief at his wife. Kakashi's visible widened and waited for Hinata to continue. "She's in a coma since last week." Hinata buried her head into Naruto's shoulder and cried softly. "They… They say that there is a big chance that she won't wake up."

Naruto wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close. His happy mood had chanced into pain and sorrow. Tears began to burn behind his eyes and he tried to whimper them away. "Who do you know that?"

"I was in Hokage's office when a guy bursted into the room, telling that Tsunade had to go to the hospital for an emergency because her apprentice was in danger. I followed Tsunade and waited at the main hall. 3 hours later Shizune came back and told me the news."

Naruto looked over to his former sensei. His eye wide, filled with shock and horror. Before Naruto could say anything, he vanished in a poof smoke. Naruto's heart ached when he thought about Sakura. He always hated it to see his friends hurt. Even more if he wasn't around to help. Even though he knew that it wasn't his fault, he blamed himself that Sakura was in this state.

He hugged Hinata a bit tighter and buried his face into her hair. He loved her scent. It always seemed to calm him down a bit. But this time it wasn't working.

* * *

Tsunade was trying to get her attention on her work when a poof smoke grabbed her attention. Looking a bit annoyed she stared at the silver haired jounin before her. "Haven't you heard of a door?! I would even prefer you going through a window then just poofing into my office!" She growled at him.

Kakashi just ignored her comment and went straight for answers. "Is it true?" Looking at her condition he could see that is was already true. On her desk were a few empty sake bottles. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she looked if she hadn't slept for days.

She looked confused at him, wondering what he was talking about. Seeing her confusing he sighed. "About Sakura, is it true?"

Tsunade looked shocked at the shinobi before her. Did he find out about her secret? How much did he know? She decided to play dumb to find out how much he exactly knew about her apprentice. "What about Sakura?"

Kakashi softly growled under his breath. He didn't have time to play games. He just wanted the truth. "That Sakura is heavily injured." Suddenly Tsunade looked a bit relieved. Why the hell could she be relieved when her apprentice is on the edge of death? The thought only angered him.

Tsunade took a deep breath and the feeling of blame and guilt rushed threw her again. She nodded slightly and whispered softly: "Yes," afraid that she couldn't control her voice if she spoke louder about this subject. "She has 4 broken ribs, deep cuts on her torso and arms and slight cuts on her legs. And I'm afraid that is only the light injuries she has."

Tsunade took a deep breath again before lifting her head up to look him straight in his eye. "She was stabbed in her stomach and was hit in the back with a strange jutsu. It damaged her chakra system allot and I guess she could only activate some chakra a few minutes after the impact before it failed her. The nerve system is also heavily damaged. Even if she would wake up, it's hard to say if she could continue being a shinobi."

Kakashi's heart ached. She was even in a worse condition than he thought she was. Hearing that there was a chance that she couldn't even continue being a ninja anymore, made it only worse. '_I should have trained her better, given her the attention that she needed. Then she wouldn't be in this condition she was now_.'

He desperately tried to hold it together. When he finally accepted that he loved her, she was already taken away from him. It hurted him so much to think that there was a chance that he could never hear her voice again. Or hitting Naruto on his head when he did something stupid. "Can I see her?" he asked looking with a pained expression to his leader.

Tsunade turned away from him and whipped a tear away. "I'm sorry Kakashi, but nobody is allowed to see her right now." Only her Anbu team mates, Ino, Iruka and of course herself and Shizune were allowed to see her. They already knew about her secret. Kakashi only nodded and swallowed hard to keep the tears away that were burning his eyes.

"Just keep me informed, please." Tsunade nodded, that was the least thing she could do right now.

Kakashi laid the mission report down on her desk before disappearing again in a poof smoke. Tsunade turned to her desk again and looked briefly at the mission scroll. She sighed and took a gulp from her new sake bottle.

* * *

Kakashi appeared in front of the memorial stone. It was already getting dark and a soft breeze went threw his hair. He closed his eye when a tear slide down his face. That was the first tear in years he spilled. The last time he cried was at the funeral of his sensei. After that he began hiding behind walls like his mask and his Come Come paradise books.

He leant forward and brushed his fingers over the name of his best friend. Looking down a few lines he saw the names of Sakura's parents. He smiled sadly when he recalled the memory about the day Sakura told him about them. '_Sakura…_' He felt so useless right now. There was nothing he could but wait. Even though he was known as a laidback guy, he hated it to wait.

He looked up to the sky that had a soft touch of pink in it. '_The sun is going down_.' He looked back at the stone and sighed depressed. '_What am I supposed to do now Obito? I can't even love people without getting them hurt because of it._'

He just stood there hours looking at the stone while lost in his own thoughts. When he finally moved again, the moon was already shining in the sky surrounded by stars. He looked at the names of his fallen friends and loved ones before turning his back to it and began walking away.

* * *

Kasumi looked up when she heard a soft knock on the door of Sakura's room. It's been 3 weeks ago when they arrived back at Konoha. The door opened and Ino walked in. The blonde girl closed the door again and went to sit beside her. She looked allot better now. She got her normal colour of her skin back, and gained a little bit more weight. She was all cleaned and her clothes were replaced with new ones. Kasumi saw some bandages around her wrists.

"How are you doing today?" Kasumi asked while turning her gaze back to Sakura. Bandages were all over her arms, bruises over her skin and an oxygen mask over her mouth to help her breathe. She laid there so peaceful but looked so vulnerable at the same time. It hurted Kasumi deeply to see her captain this way.

"I'm fine," Ino replied, lingering her gaze on Sakura.

"Are there any changes?" Kasumi shook her head sadly.

"None." Ino sighed miserably and took hold of Sakura's hand. It still felt so cold against her own skin.

Ino didn't think that Sakura was the Shadow Sakura. She didn't even know that she was that strong. When she saw the pink hair in front of her she couldn't believe it. Back in the academy's days she always defended Sakura against bullies. But now it was Sakura defending her against an s-ranked missing nin.

Seeing Sakura looking at Itachi without fear, she thanked god that she knew Sakura from the beginning. Even though they fought allot, they still cared about each other. When Sasuke abandoned Konoha, they became friends again. Laughing together about the silliness to break their friendship just about a boy. And when Ino married Gaara, it was Sakura that was with her in the room, preparing her and making her calm.

Tears slide down her cheeks while she looked at Sakura with pain. Sakura was so full of life and spirit, she didn't deserve this fate. She felt so miserable because her pink haired friend almost lost her life only to save hers. She shook violently while she cried, pressing Sakura's cold hand against her cheek. '_Please Sakura, wake up. Just wake up._'

* * *

Kasumi tugged her jounin vest up while she walked down the street. It was rather cold this night and you could see her breath. She breathed into her hands while she rubbed them together, trying to make her hands warm again. She stopped in front of her door and grabbed her keys. Walking in en closing the door behind her she sighed. She wanted to stay with Sakura longer, but she was literally dragged out of the hospital to get some sleep. Her little brother was really worried about her and she didn't want to hurt him with her behaviour.

Striping off her vest, she laid it down on top of the couch while walking to Daichi's bedroom.

Opening the door as quietly as she could she looked at the sleeping figure of her brother. She walked in and looked down at him with a loveable gaze. Tucking him in and giving him a soft kiss on his forehead, she whispered softly good night in his ear before walking out of his room again.

She closed the door behind her and walked into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Iruka sleeping on the dinner table while he attempted to grade the essays of his students. She opened the fridge and took out the left over's that Iruka made. Heating it up while making a cup of tea, she turned over to Iruka to look at him.

His head rested on his arm while he other lay forgotten over the table. His hair was beginning to fall out his hair tie, making some strands fall over his face. Kasumi smiled. He looked so peaceful and cute. She walked up to him and putted the pen out of his hand. Softly bending him backwards so she could slide in front of him, she laid his head back down her shoulder. Pulling him up and caring him to the couch in the living room. She laid him down carefully, before grabbing a blanket and covering him up. She kissed him softly on his forehead before walking back into the kitchen.

She grabbed the heated left over's and her cup of tea before sitting down on the chair where Iruka sat a few minutes ago. She grabbed his pen and looked at the essays. She couldn't sleep anyway with Sakura in her mind, so could grade the essays for Iruka so she did something useful and keep her mind occupied.

She took a bite from the food and smiled. '_Damn he is a good cook, not to mention that he's cute._' She shook her head with disbelief. '_I did not just think that._' The past three weeks she spent allot of time at the hospital and with Iruka. It felt so good being with him, she realised soon that she developed a crush on the academy teacher, not to mention her little brother's sensei. She blushed bright red before clearing her throat. She took a sip of her tea before resuming her work.

2 Hours later she finished with grading. She looked up at the clock and saw it was only 2 in the morning. She grabbed her plate and cup and laid it down in the sink. Letting the water run, she thought back when she came back in Konoha.

Flash back

With the last bit of chakra she had, she ran to Konoha's hospital. Bursting through the main entrance with Sakura in her arms. "I need a medic now!" she yelled through the halls. Shizune saw her and lead her quickly to the emergency room.

"Lay her down here, quick!" she said with a trembling voice. She couldn't blame her though. She looked horrible and Sakura looked even worse. Both covered up in blood and dirt and cuts and bruises everywhere.

"You there!" Shizune suddenly called out. A man jumped up startled and looked at Shizune with surprise. "Go to the hokage's office and get Tsunade-sama here. NOW!" The man nodded and ran out of the hospital. While Shizune called out orders, Kasumi stared at Sakura.

She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry but you have to go. Do you need…?"

"No, no I'm fine. Just a few cuts and bruises." Kasumi answered quickly. She looked up at the medic nin before her.

"Alright, Shizune-sama will inform about you're captain's condition."

Kasumi nodded and walked out of the hospital. She didn't even care that she was covered up in blood and dirt. She wanted to walk back home, but decided to pick up her little brother first. She walked to the academy and saw Iruka and Daichi still in the classroom. Just like she expected. She walked into the building and knocked softly on the door before opening the door.

Iruka looked up and his eyes widened. She looked terrible. Some parts of her clothes were torn and she was all cover up in blood and dirt. Not to mention the cuts that ran down her arms and legs. Daichi gasped and tears filled his eyes. Kasumi smiled a forced smile and waved slightly. She looked over to her brother that was sobbing. Her gaze softened and walked up to him. Kneeling down in front of him, ignoring her wounds that screamed to get up, she whipped away his tears.

"Shh, Daichi. It's alright. I'm fine," she whispered softly. "It's not my blood. Well not the most of it anyway."

Daichi looked up and threw himself in the arms of his sister. Throwing his arms around his neck while pressing his face into the crock of her neck. Kasumi chocked back a whimper which didn't go unnoticed by Iruka. "I'm fine" she waved his worried gaze off and hugged her brother back.

Iruka remained with them that night. When she took a shower and brought her brother to bed, Iruka took care of her wounds. While his was wrapping bandages around her wounds, she told him what happened. She began to cry when she came at the part about Sakura. Iruka just whipped away her tears and gathered her up in his arms. She didn't know that he had a hard time himself when he heard about his former student. He wondered how Naruto would react when he would her about it.

End flashback

She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked beside her and saw Iruka looking at her with worry. "Are you alright?" Kasumi turned away and turned off the water.

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me." She smiled a forced smile but saw that Iruka didn't buy it. But he didn't push it either, and for that she thanked him silently.

Finishing off the dishes with Iruka's help, she leant against the counter. Iruka laid the towel down and studied her briefly. He knew that she didn't sleep well. He heard from Daichi that sometimes when he is wake, he could hear her screaming in her sleep. He felt pity for her. Even though he wanted to talk about the mission, he let the subject slip. It was still to painful for her.

He looked at the table and saw that the essays he was grading were already finished. He smiled a bit. "Thanks for finishing my work. You shouldn't have done it."

Kasumi tensed when she heard his voice but relaxed when she realised what he was saying. She found herself smiling back a bit. "It was nothing. I couldn't sleep anyway. You looked pretty tired yourself when I found you lying over the dinner table." Iruka blushed and scratched nervously at his scar.

Kasumi laughed at his reaction and soon Iruka found himself laughing along with her. The two of them created in the short time a strong bond with each other. And he found himself falling for her. Hard. She was only 6 years his junior after all. He stopped laughing when Kasumi stood in front of him.

"Thank you Iruka," She said softly. Iruka looked into her brown eyes, drowning in their beauty.

"For what?" He asked when he found back his voice. Kasumi smiled at him. Iruka gulped. '_God I love her smile._'

"For everything you've done for me and Daichi." Suddenly he froze when he felt soft lips on his own. "Thank you." Iruka blushed and looked at the black haired girl he fell in love with.

"You're welcome," he stuttered back.

Kasumi smiled and wanted to walk away when she felt Iruka grabbing her arm. She looked at his hand briefly before looking up at him with confusion. "I uhm, I-I wanted to thank you also for lying me down on the couch," he blurted out. '_Damnit, why can't I just say it_.' He released his grip and looked away ashamed.

Kasumi smiled, knowing what he was trying to say. She wasn't an Anbu for nothing. "You're welcome." Lifting up her hand, she brushed away some strands off his face. Iruka turned his head and looked at her. Her touch was so warm and gentle; he wished that he could feel it forever. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

Before he knew what he was doing, he leant forward and kissed her softly on the lips. Kasumi's eyes widened slightly before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. Iruka wrapped his arms around her lower back, pulling her closer to him. Licking her bottom lip for permission to enter, one hand trailed up to her neck. Parting her lips slightly, she felt Iruka's tongue leaping into her mouth. Changing the angles of the kiss to taste each other fully, their tongues danced around each other. Sometimes they parted for taking a quick breath before resuming their kiss.

When they finally parted, Kasumi looked up at him. He smiled at her and she found herself smiling back. She kissed him softly on his mouth before putting her head in the crock of his neck. Enjoying his arms wrapped around her, she closed her eyes and slowly felt sleep taking over her.

* * *

Kakashi took a deep breath before walking into the hospital. He didn't care that he wasn't allowed to see his former student. He just needed to see her. He walked down the hall and when he came by the lifts, he saw Ino walking into one. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. '_She probably heard about Sakura too I guess._'

He walked up to her and stood beside her in the elevator. "Hey Ino."

Ino looked up and smiled weakly. "Hey Kakashi. Going to visit Sakura too?"

Kakashi looked surprised. Tsunade said that nobody was allowed to visit the pink haired kunoichi. She was hiding something, he could feel it. And he had the feeling that it was about Sakura. But he would let it pass right now. All he wanted now was to see the girl that took his heart without even knowing that she did it. He nodded at Ino.

They stepped out on the 4th floor and walked down the hallway. Walking in the 4 door to the right, his breath hissed at the picture before him. Hearing the beep from the heart monitor, he walked into the room. He sat down on a chair next to her bed. He looked up and heard Ino murmuring something before she left the room again.

He looked back at Sakura and took her cold hand in his. He softly kissed her hand while brushing away some strands of her face.

Looking at her with a lovely gaze while he sat there at her side. Waiting for her to wake up and look at him with her big green orbs. That is what everybody could only do. Just sit and wait till Sakura found the strength to return to them. '_Please Sakura, wake up soon._'

* * *

A/N: If you wonder how old they all are I'll tell you. (sorry i forgot to inform you earlier.)

Iruka: 31  
Sakura, Naruto, Hinata: 22  
Kasumi: 25  
Kakashi: 36  
Takeo, Kiyoto: 21  
Daichi: 8

Ah well that was chapter 8 :). Read and review. I update as soon as I can.


	9. Awaking

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews :D. And don't worry weeee2008 you didn't offend me ;). I'm not telling anything though. You figure it out when it comes ;P

Well you guys waited long enough. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**Chapter 9: Awaking**

"The weather is lovely today Sakura. I'm sure you would love it," Ino said while putting some fresh flowers into the vase and throwing the old ones away. She laid the vase back on the window-sill before she turned back at her pink haired friend.

It's been already 5 weeks since they came back at Konoha. Every once a week she sent a letter to Gaara to inform him and she also said that it maybe took a while before she would come back. He wrote to her that he'd understood and hoped that he would see her again soon. The blonde girl sat back down and holds Sakura's hand again.

She's been staying by her parents while she waited for Sakura to wake up. Although they didn't know the real reason why their daughter was here, they were still happy and delightened to have her back for a few weeks.

Ino looked down at Sakura's form and brushed some hair strands away. She didn't look as pale as she was before and her hands weren't that cold anymore. Every day she would come and tell Sakura what happened. Hoping that she would hear her.

"Everybody misses you greatly, Sakura. I didn't even know you were that popular since I left." She smiled sadly and looked away with tears in her eyes. "And I thought that I could keep it dry this time," Ino sobbed softly.

Suddenly her eyes widen and looked at her hand. Did she just feel what she thought she'd just felt? "Sakura if you can hear me, please do that again."

Her heart filled with hope that maybe her friend was awakening. After some minutes she felt it again and smiled. Sakura's hand squishes her hand a little when she began to sob. If she was trying to tell her that everything was going to be okay.

Smiling through her tears she petted her hand softly before getting up, calling for a nurse. After a few moments, she came back with a nurse on her tail. She walked to Sakura and started to exam her. Ino watched patiently what the nurse was doing, hoping that is was indeed a good sign. The nurse looked up confused and walked away, leaving Ino confused behind with Sakura.

"What the hell is she doing?" Ino whispered softly, getting back at her chair and holding her hand again. She looked up when Shizune ran into the room. She looked while Shizune was examing her, the nurse that was here a few minutes ago, looked at her superior with a smile on her face. Suddenly Shizune got up and smiled happily. "Your right Naiko, get Tsunade here. I think she would be pleased to hear that her apprentice is awaking from her coma."

Ino smiled and grabbed Sakura's hand tighter. "Does that mean she is okay?"

Shizune nodded but her look darkened a bit. "As far as good she can be. I can't tell about her chakra system or nerve system. Only Tsunade could tell that after Sakura is awake and exame her again." Ino nodded. At least her friend is awaking, that is what all mattered for her right now.

* * *

Tsunade was talking with Naruto and Kakashi about their latest mission, assassination of a few members of the organisation that tried to follow the footsteps of old Akatsuki, when Naiko bursted into the room.

Naruto and Kakashi turned their heads to look at her while Tsunade sighed miserably. "Can't you see that I'm in a meeting right now?"

Naiko just kept on smiling and said with a grin, "Trust me Tsunade-sama, for this information you would be running out of the door in a wink."

Tsunade looked confused. "Spill it then," she said slight irritated.

"Sakura is waking up. Shizune asked if…" She couldn't even finish her sentence. 3 blurs went past her and she smiled at the now empty room. She gazed over the room one more time before stepping out and closing the door behind her. Walking away, she went into the direction of the hospital again.

Ino looked up when she saw Tsunade walking into the room, followed by Kakashi and Naruto. Tsunade walked to Sakura and began to exam her. Kakashi looked at his former student and hoped that she was waking up. After a few moments Tsunade stretched her back and smiled happily. "She's coming out of her coma alright, even though it will take a few hours before she will open her eyes." Kakashi smiled happily and Ino spilled some tears of happiness, quickly whipping them away with a small smile on her face. Naruto beamed and smiled widely.

"That's great news. I've got to tell Hinata." He bowed over Sakura and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before running down the hell, yelling that Sakura was waking up. Tsunade sighed and sweat dropped while looking after the blonde blur.

* * *

'_Ugh, what is that annoying beep? It sounds like a heart monitor. Wait a minute, it is one. Where the hell am I?_'

She tried to open her eyes but failed miserably. Stopping with her attempts, she tried to concentrate at her surroundings. She felt and oxygen mask cupping her mouth, a warm hand holding hers and exciting voice talking to someone. Right, there were at least 2 more people in the room she guessed. '_But that's Ino's voice, so she made it,_' Sakura thought happily. '_I wonder how the others are doing._' Slowly she felt tired again and drifted away into sleep once again.

Sakura awoke again a couple of hours later, feeling something heavy lying over her stomach. She tried to open her eyes and this time she succeeded. Her vision was blurry. She blinked a few times to make it go away and waited for her vision to go sharp again.

When her vision was back to normal, she lifted her free hand up and putted down her oxygen mask, making it hang loosely around her neck. She tried to lift her head up to see what was laying on her stomach. She only saw a few strands of blonde hair and an arm before she let her head back into the pillow again, groaning in pain. '_Damn that hurts._' Then she noticed the burning feeling on her body. '_It must have been mad to make it hurt that much._' Sakura thought painfully.

The arm shifted and the person went to sit up back, sleepily rubbing her eyes. Her hair falling in front her eyes a bit, she pushed it back and looked with big, puffy, blue eyes at her. Sakura smiled softly at her friend.

"Hey Ino," Sakura croaked out with allot effort.

"Sakura…" Ino said breathlessly. Looking at her friend that finally wakened after 5 weeks in coma, she smiled back while tears of happiness formed in her eyes. She leaned to Sakura and hugged her carefully.

"I'm so glad you're back. You have no idea how worried we all have been about you." Sakura wanted to say something but a finger was pushed against her lips. "Shh, spare your strength. Let me do the talking for now." Sakura smiled and nodded. "And please, let me place your oxygen mask back up, I don't want any risks." Sakura's gaze darkened a little but let her do it anyways.

Ino carefully putted the oxygen mask back up and sat back. "Well you're probably wondering what happened and all. But first things first," Ino began. "You were in a coma for 5 weeks since we got back. Your team mates are fine. Kiyoto collapsed from chakra exhaustion, he slept for 2 days straight but he's fine now. Takeo got some deep cuts but nothing he could handle he said. Kasumi got only a few cuts but nothing serious. She'd been here every day sitting at your side. She even didn't want to sleep or eat anything until I dragged her out of the hospital. The poor girl blamed herself for everything though, was really sad."

Sakura closed her eyes relieved. Thank god her team was alright. She hoped that Kasumi hasn't punished herself to hard; she knew she would take it bad. But Kasumi couldn't afford to drag off for her little brother who was counting on her. Ever since her parents died, she went back to her childhood house to take care of her little brother. She met Kasumi when she saw her in the park with her little brother who got a wound on his knee when he fell out of a tree. God knows what he was thinking. Sakura healed him and began talking to Kasumi. Soon they met allot of times and a friendship grew between them.

She opened her eyes again and looked at Ino smiling. She looked like she remembered Ino, strong, beautiful and full of life and joy.

"What?" Ino asked with a glint in her eyes. She was glad that Sakura still acted like the one she knew, and relieved that she still could smile. Sakura lifted up her arm and tugged down her oxygen mask again. Ino wanted to protest but got interrupted.

"I want some water," Sakura said softly.

Ino stood up and grabbed a glass, walking to the sink she poured some water in it. She turned and laid it down on the table, helping Sakura to sit up a bit, she quickly laid a new pillow behind her back. She grabbed the glass and helped Sakura getting the liquid in. "Thanks,' Sakura muttered softly when she was done.

"You're welcome."

Putting the glass back down she looked at the pink haired shoulder, the black Anbu tattoo staring back at her. Sakura catched her stare and looked away out of the window. She knew Ino wanted answers, now that she had seen her and her tattoo too, she knew she owned her answers. "I became Anbu when I was 16. I got trained by Tsunade in medic skills and Ibiki in fighting skills and integration. I did the exams like everyone else, but Ibiki saw leadership qualities in me. When I joined I came first under command of Shyiko, meanwhile I got trained to be a captain by Ibiki himself. When I was 17, I became captain and got the team I have now. By that time I was already known as Shadow Sakura because of my skill to become one with the shadows and to summon a shadow tiger at my side."

While Sakura was speaking, she kept looking out of the window. She didn't know why but she hadn't have the strength to look Ino straight in her eyes. Lying all those years to her and now finally telling the reason why she was away from Konoha so much. Ino kept silent all the time Sakura was talking. She wasn't angry at Sakura though, Tsunade already told her why she kept silent about being an Anbu, for protecting of her friends and stuff like that. But she was glad that Sakura finally told her.

When Sakura was finished, silence fell over them. Sakura slight jumped when she heard Ino voice sounding normal, wasn't she angry on her because she had hide it all those time for her?

"I'm glad you'd finally told me Sakura. Just promise me one thing." Sakura turned her head and looked at her friend, waiting for her request. "Please, no more secrets. I know we don't see each other that much anymore, but our friendship means allot to me." Sakura smiled and nodded. "No more secrets."

They stared at each other with a comfortable silence between them. Sakura looked at the window again and saw her favourite flowers. She turned back to Ino and smiled. "Did you bring those flowers?"

"Yup, every day fresh ones," Ino nodded. "By the way, does Gaara know you're here, and does he know about me?"

"Yes, he knows I'm here. But I haven't told him about your secret though, so I guess he doesn't know."

"How is Gaara?" Sakura asked looking at her blonde haired friend with a teasing glint in it. "Anything good?"

Ino blushed and looked away. "Let's just say the demon within him comes back in bed." Sakura laughed but stopped when her wounds protested loudly.

"That good huh?" Sakura said with a grimace but a playful tone in her voice. Ino turned her head back, still a faint blush was visibly on her cheeks.

"We're starting to think about a child you know." She said suddenly. Sakura's eyes widen with surprise. Ino would be a great mother in her eyes. She already could picture Ino walking with a little toddler next to her.

"That's great," Sakura replied smiling.

"Yeah, even though I'm not pregnant yet or anything, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be the godmother."

"I would love too!" Sakura squealed happy. Ino hugged her softly before falling back on her chair. Ino smiled while looking at her friend. '_Welcome back Sakura._'

* * *

Daichi ran home is hard as he could. He couldn't wait to tell the news he heard. He was at Ichiraku talking with Hinata-san who sometimes substitutes for Iruka-sensei, when her husband ran into the stand. He kissed her lovingly on her mouth and hugged her carefully. He could see that something great has happened.

Even though he didn't want to be rude, he tried to catch their conversation. "Sakura-chan is waking up! Isn't that lovely news? Now she will be awake when our baby comes." Hinata nodded and kissed her husband on his cheek.

"It's lovely news."

Daichi just jumped off his seat and ran away to his house. Now that Sakura is awaking, his nee-chan didn't have a reason to be sad anymore. He hated it to see her like this. He didn't even recognize her sometimes. She looked terrible; she had lack of sleep and cried when she thought he wasn't around or was asleep.

Although since Iruka-sensei was around she was allot happier. He could see it in her eyes. A sparkle came into them and she smiled more. Daichi hoped that those too would come together. He would make sure of that. But now about the news he had heard, it would make her happy for sure. He bursted into the living room and suddenly stood frozen and his eyes widened from shock. Their right in front of him was his sister and his sensei making out.

Kasumi withdrew from Iruka and blushed furiously. Iruka coughed and scratched his scar nervously. "Daichi, I can explain," Kasumi said a bit embarrassed. Daichi snapped back at hearing her voice and looked at her.

"Are you 2 together?" Kasumi looked at Iruka and nodded.

"Not playing around?" Daichi's voice suddenly sounded protective and stern. Iruka looked up with surprise and saw the protectiveness in his student eyes. "No playing around Daichi, I'm in love with her."

Kasumi blushed and her heart beated rapidity. She knew he liked her but hearing he loved her made her feel warm and cared. She had to restrain herself for not jumping on him, kissing him senseless. Daichi smiled and jumped his sister to hug her tightly.

"Than I'm fine with it," he said smiling. Kasumi hugged him back and gave him a soft kiss on his head. Iruka smiled while he watched the scene before him.

"Oh have you guys heard the news?" Daichi suddenly asked. He looked up while in his sister's arms. "What news?"

Daichi withdrew from Kasumi while smiling widely. This is really going to make her happy. "Well I was at Ichiraku talking to Hinata-san when Naruto-san came and guess what he said?" Kasumi sighed knowing that her little brother wanted to make her beg. "Spill it brother or you'll have to sleep with your eyes open tonight," she grinned playfully.

"Sakura-chan is waking up!" He looked at his sister to see her reaction.

At first Kasumi thought that she heard it wrong. Then it finally hit her. Her pink haired friend is waking up. Sparkles came into her eyes and for once she looked like her old self. "That's great news."

'_Just like I hoped for._' Daichi thought smiling. "Well I'm going to Heike-san. I promised I would play with her today." He waved and already began walking away. "Be home at 8!" Kasumi called after him. Daichi just waved and when he was out of the house he began to run.

Kasumi smiled and watched her brother running away. She jumped slightly when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist while soft lips were pressed against her neck. "Where were we?" Iruka whispered hotly into her ear. Kasumi blushed and tilted her head to give him easier access. He nibbled slightly on her neck before he turned her around. Working his way up, he kissed her lips hungrily. Kasumi smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. '_I think I'll visit Sakura tonight after dinner,_' Kasumi thought before falling on the couch with Iruka hovering above her. He tilted her head and deepened the kiss; his fingers running through her black hair. Kasumi moaned into the kiss. '_Definitely visiting Sakura tonight._'

* * *

It's been 3 days since Sakura woke up. She already talked to all her friends and was surprised when she heard from Kasumi that she got together with Iruka. She hadn't expected it but was really happy for her. Ino was with her most of the time. Talking about the past and how here life was now with Gaara.

Sakura looked up when Tsunade and Kakashi walked into her room. Kakashi waved slightly and sat next to her bed while Sakura smiled at him.

"Sakura, as you know you're chakra system has been heavy damaged. It will at least take two weeks for them to heal perfectly. You still have some strange poison in you from the jutsu and I don't know how I can fix it." Tsunade said while looking at her apprentice. "You recovered enough to come home but Kakashi is staying with you for a while to take care of you. Like I said, I don't know this jutsu and the side affects from it. But you don't have to worry, I'm already working on it."

Sakura nodded and mentally she jumped from excitement. Two full weeks alone with Kakashi who's taking care of her. It was like a dream come true. But she didn't know that Kakashi thought the same thing. He looked at her smiling behind his mask. He already had plans to try to win her affection. '_This is going to be allot of fun, don't worry about that Sakura._'

* * *

A/N: Read and review! I'll try my best to update Sunday, but I can't promise anything.


	10. A secret admirer

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I really needed to study hard and i kind of forgot to update. Thanks for the reviews though. Well i kept you waiting long enough. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**Chapter 10: A secret admirer**

"Even though I'm just released from the hospital Kakashi-san, I still can walk," Sakura said blushing furiously. Tsunade wasn't kidding that Kakashi was going to take care of her, hell she would give anything for it to let him do that. But being carried through the streets in his arms bride-style while everyone was watching them made her a bit embarrassed. Hearing the civilians whisper behind them like; 'Are they together?' or 'Wasn't he her sensei?', 'They look so cute together don't you think?' made her blush only more. She was sure Kakashi heard it too, but looking into his eye she only saw his happy eye crease like always.

"I know that Sakura, but I would prefer not taking risks. And now as your personal caretaker…"

"Oh you mean personal slave?" Sakura said teasingly.

"You can put it that way I guess," Kakashi replied, seeing the evil glint in her eyes he quickly added: "And no, you can't have a bell to ring if you need me. I'm not your dog."

"Kill-joy," Sakura said softly before laying her head on his shoulder.

Kakashi's heartbeat quickened at her little action and prayed that she didn't notice it. Glancing at her, he knew that she didn't. He really enjoyed feeling her in his arms. It felt so right and so good, he didn't want to let go. The warmth of her body against his was addicting and he found himself craving for more. He wanted to touch her, kiss her, love her and most of all, making her feel how much he wanted her. That she would know that he didn't want her only for her body, but also for her spirit and mind. Kakashi smiled to himself secretly behind his mask. He couldn't wait to put his little plan into action.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Sakura saying his name. "Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

Kakashi looked at her bit confused. "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Because you walked straight passed my house and you didn't answer to me before when I called your name," the pink haired replied. Kakashi blushed and stopped his tracks. Turning around, he saw that he indeed walked past her house.

He just shrugged it of and walked back to her house. He opened the door with his elbow before pushing the door open. Sakura jumped slightly when she heard the yelling. "WELCOME HOME SAKURA!"

There in front of them where most of their friends, Ino, Sai, Yamato, Hinata, Naruto, Kasumi, Takeo, Kiyoto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji and Tenten. On the wall was a big banner what said: Welcome home pinky, in the kitchen was the drinks and food on the table. Sakura smiled back and waved slightly. Kakashi just smiled and walked into the living room to put her down on the couch. He murmured something about being thirsty before walking away.

She was just a minute alone before Kasumi went to sit next to her. "I'm so glad your feeling allot better Sakura," Kasumi said smiling, hugging her friend carefully. Sakura nodded and smiled at her. But then her gaze turned to a red bruised spot on her neck. She grinned and looked at her with a teasing glint which Kasumi knew all to well.

"What?" She asked a bit nervous.

"I didn't know Iruka had it in him, but looking at you looking like a cheetah pretty much proves me wrong." She laughed when she saw her friend turn crimson and putting her hand quickly in her neck.

"Now I remember that I can't hide anything from you." Sakura just smiled back at her.

"By the way, why did you let Kakashi carry you through the doorstep?" she asked suddenly.

"I don't know, he didn't want to take risks."

"It looked like practice to me," Kasumi suddenly said softly. Sakura eyes went wide and looked at her friend with disbelief.

"What?!"

"You know, with a new married couple, the bride always gets carried over the doorstep as a symbol for a new beginning," Kasumi grinned, enjoying the feeling that for a change she was teasing her captain and not the other way around like always.

Kasumi lead in closer and whispered softly in her ear, "I know you have feelings for him Sakura, it's obvious."

"What? H-how did you know that?" Sakura asked shocked. She thought she'd hide it well. But if Kasumi saw right through her, did Kakashi know it too? She gulped and looked briefly at the silver haired jounin that captured her heart. '_Does he already know how I feel about him? The way he acts around me, makes me think that he doesn't but he is the one of looking under the beneath._'

"Don't worry Sakura, he doesn't know it," Kasumi said like she could read her mind.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked, looking back at her team mate and best friend. "

The way you look at him, your touch lingers and most of all, when we talk about him you always seem to lighten up."

"Should have known that I can't hide some things from my best tracker," Sakura winked at Kasumi.

"Do you want something to drink too Sakura?" a male voice suddenly came from behind. Sakura turned and looked at Kakashi.

"Yeah sure. Water would be nice." Kakashi nodded and walked away again. Grabbing a glass and looking briefly at the pink haired, he saw Kasumi whispering something in her ear. Sakura laughed and pushed her softly away teasingly. Kasumi just grinned and laughed with her. Kakashi smiled at the scene.

He was relieved that nothing has changed with Sakura. He was scarred that she would hide and cutting herself off from her friends to heal by herself. Or that she didn't remember some things because of her coma. The only thing that needed to be healed was her chakra system so she could use it again.

He walked back and gave the glass to Sakura. Sakura just nodded and thanked him smiling. '_God I love her smile. 'What a cute dimples._'

"Sakura, I'll speak to you later. I need to pick up Daichi and make sure he has everything. He's going to grandmother this weekend." Sakura nodded and hugged her friend goodbye.

"Pff, that was nice." Sakura sighed softly before closing her eyes.

"It sure was." Kakashi replied en turned to the kitchen to do the dishes.

"Shall I help you?" Sakura asked, opening her eyes. She wanted to get up but got pushed gently back on the couch.

"It's alright Sakura, I can handle it. Why don't you relax a while?" Kakashi whispered hotly in her ear. Sakura blushed and nodded briefly. "Good girl." He was tempted to nibble her ear but restrained himself. Getting up and stropping up his sleeves he turned on the water.

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes again. She felt a bit guilty letting Kakashi do all the dishes but if he wanted that she would relax, who was she to reject? She snuggled closer into the pillow and let out a low sigh. Suddenly she opened her eyes and jerked up. She got up and walked into the bathroom. Quickly she closed the door and locked it. Walking over to the window she closed the curtains.

Darkness fell over the room and Sakura turned around, looking straight into the bright blue eyes of her shadow tiger. "What are you doing here?" Sakura whispered softly, kneeling in front of her and softly stroking her fur. She already sensed her present when she laid on the couch.

"Can't I see my mistress to see if she is alright?" Tira said, closing her eyes and purring softly at her mistress's caressing.

"But I didn't summon you how…?" Tira opened her eyes and smirked evilly.

"That doesn't mean I can't visit you. I' still one with the shadows Sakura, I can be everywhere. You know I don't obey the law of my homeland to stay there and only leave if you get summoned." Sakura nodded. She knew Tira hated it there alright. She's been there once when she got bounded with Tira. Sakura shuddered. If she could decide, she won't go back there again at all.

Sakura's eyes softened with sympathy and continued stroking her fur. "You know I can't keep you here right now Tira. If Kakashi sees you…"

"I know, I know," Tira sighed miserably. '_If he sees me he knows your secret._'

"He's coming," Tira suddenly said and disappeared. Sakura tensed slightly when she heard knocking on the door.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked through the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She got up and opened the curtains again. She grabbed some aspirins before opening the door.

Sakura was surprised when she saw the worried gaze of Kakashi but giggled when she saw he was wearing an apron. He caught her gaze and turned his head away and scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Hehe, well I don't want to get all wet you know and…"

Sakura grinned and kissed him softly on his cheek. "I think it looks cute on you. Who thought that the great Copy nin would wear an apron afraid to get wet?" She walked passed him and laid back on the couch again.

Kakashi stood frozen before smiling behind his mask. '_She kissed me._' He turned and took off the apron. Throwing it over the kitchen chair he walked back into the living room. He grabbed her legs and sat down before laying them back again. "How are you feeling?"

"Just a bit of a headache but already took aspirins." Kakashi nodded before closing his eye himself and relaxed.

Sakura thought back at the party. It was really nice to see all her friends again. Ino would stay for 2 more days before she would go back to Suna again. She also didn't see Sai and Yamato lately. Sai was back in the Anbu roots and Yamato went back to Anbu. She jumped when she suddenly felt a warm grip around her feet. She looked up and saw Kakashi massaging her feet.

"Relax, Sakura." Sakura blushed a little before she laid back down again. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling of Kakashi's hands on her feet. '_Damn he is good._' She smiled softly while drifting slowly into sleep.

* * *

Sakura awoke with a scream. She clutched her stomach and bend over. Waves of pain only were getting worse. '_What is happening to me and why now?_' she thought irritated. She didn't have the time to wonder how she got into bed; she only wanted to cut out her stomach so the pain would end. It felt like being slowly cut open with a knife. The door bursted open and Kakashi ran into the room.

He kneeled beside her and tried to analyse what was happening. He forced her to lie down and pushed her hands away to look at her stomach. Red marks were covering her skin around the place where she got stabbed. '_This isn't good._' He summoned Pakkun and ordered him to get Tsunade here as soon as possible. He ran into the bathroom, grabbing some towels and putted it under cold water. He ran back and laid it down on her stomach.

Sakura hissed at the coldness but it did help a little. She turned her head and groaned in pain. This was not how she thought it would be to have two weeks alone with Kakashi. The said silver haired jounin pushed some strands of hair away from her face while whispering soft comforting words. He laid his hand and her cheek and Sakura looked into his mismatched eyes. Kakashi eyes widen with shock when he saw her eyes. One of them already was black with red while the other was half way black. '_Hurry Pakkun'_

"Hang on Sakura," he whispered softly, "fight against it."

Sakura just turned her head and squeezed her eyes. She then opened her eyes to feel something wet tripling down her skin. She opened her eyes and saw her blood dripping down her body. She turned her head again and her eyes went wide. She wanted to scream but a cold hand was covering her mouth.

With fear filled eyes she looked at Itachi he laughed down at her. "I'm stronger than you are Shadow Sakura. You can't deny that. In time you will search for me and join me. I'll be waiting." He grabbed his katana with his free hand before stabbing her right on the spot where she first got his sword. Sakura screamed, the pain was unbearable before she blacked out.

* * *

She sat up with a jolt and was embraced with 2 strong arms. She struggled but the grip only became tighter. Sakura only relaxed when she heard his voice. "It's alright Sakura, it was just a dream," Kakashi said softly. He ran into the room when she started screaming. When he came in, he saw her clutching her stomach while in her sleep. He went to sit beside her and tried to wake her up.

Sakura laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist, not wanting to let go. Only then she noticed slight pain in her stomach. Softly Kakashi kissed her on shoulder, whispering soothing words in her ear. It seemed to help since her grip loosened and she stopped shivering. "What was the dream about?" He asked, still embracing her tightly.

Sakura said nothing but replayed the dream in her head. It felt so real. Was it a vision about what would become of her? Or was it just a silly nightmare that her mind made? She didn't know, she didn't even want to know. But the pain in the dream was so real and felt like it was ripping her apart. She snuggled closer to Kakashi's comforting warmth and was now with her face in the crock of his neck. "I can't remember and I don't think I want to remember," she replied softly. It wasn't a whole lie. She really didn't want to remember the dream, it freaked her out. And what did Itachi mean with waiting for her if it was a vision?

It seemed that Kakashi believed her little lie or he didn't want to force her to tell him the dream. She was thankful for that. Sakura breathed in his scent and only relaxed more. She always felt save in his arms.

"Please don't leave," Sakura whispered softly. Kakashi kissed her shoulder again and ran his fingers threw the soft pink hair.

"I won't." Sakura let out a breath of relieve and closed her eyes again. Kakashi's scent and caressing slowly intoxicated her back into sleep once again.

Sakura awoke a couple hours later, next to something warm. An arm was wrapped around her waist and she lay against a muscular chest, her own arm was wrapped around his waist while their legs were intervened and her she looked straight into a cloth covered neck. She blushed about their position and didn't dare to move. Not wanting to wake up Kakashi if he wasn't awake already. But feeling his deep breathing she could tell the he still was asleep. She lifted her head softly and looked at the clock beside her bed. Seeing it was only 8 am she laid back down and tried to sleep again.

But for some reason she couldn't. She sighed softly; she didn't want to break their embrace. It felt so nice and comforting; she wanted to lie like this forever. '_I think I'll stay here for a little while longer. I can't risk waking Kakashi now can I?_' She smiled and concentrated on his breathing but froze when he heard his voice calling her name.

Sakura waited for him to continue but nothing came. She frowned. Was he still sleeping? Sakura concentrated on his breathing again and knew he was still asleep. The silver haired jounin suddenly groaned softly and Sakura froze. His hand lay now on her breast, his head now in the crock of her neck. Kakashi sighed softly, "Sakura..." and nuzzled closer before settling down again. '_I wonder what he is dreaming about,_' Sakura mused. '_Well now I really can't leave without risking him to wake up. __Not that I mind anyways._'

An hour later Kakashi woke up. He smiled when he remembered his dream. He and Sakura were already together and they already had a child. He slowly opened his eye and saw some pink strands surrounding his head. He blinked his eye a couple of times before he realized he was spooning Sakura. He jerked away and blushed. "I'm so sorry Sakura," He muttered softly and turned his head so he didn't have to look at her.

Sakura grinned and sat up. "It's alright, I don't mind you doing that again," the pink haired whispered hotly into his ear. She grinned while Kakashi shivered and gulped hard. That was exactly what she was aiming for. She got up and grabbed some clean clothes before walking off into the bathroom. She smiled when she felt his gaze following her.

Kakashi followed her with his gaze before he lay back down on the bed. '_My mind is playing with me or is she flirting? Please be it the latter._' Kakashi thought begging. He stood up and walked into the kitchen to prepare their breakfast.

Sakura just finished with her shower and was dressing herself when she heard the fire alarm gone off. Only in her pants on and her bra, she ran into the kitchen. She pushed Kakashi away from the cooker and grabbed the lid before laying it on the fire for closing of the oxygen. She grabbed the pan and laid it down in the sink. Turning on the water she pushed the lid away. Walking away she opened the window so the smoke could get away with the burning scent that now hung around her kitchen. She climbed on the counter and turned of their fire alarm.

When she was finished she finally turned to Kakashi who was scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sakura asked livid. "You almost burned down my kitchen!"

"I wanted to make you pancakes for breakfast but I forgot to lower the heat and it caught fire, hehe," he laughed nervously.

Sakura's eyes softened and sighed. "Just go take a shower, leave the cooking to me this time; I still want to live here for some time."

"But I'm supposed to…" Sakura pointed into the direction of the bathroom. "Shower now."

Kakashi hung his head defeated and walked away to the bathroom.

Sakura shook her head sighed softly with a playful smile on her face. '_I can't believe that man._' She turned off the water and looked at her brand new pan. "Ah well their goes my lovely pan," she sighed softly before throwing it away.

She grabbed some butter, flower and some eggs to make new dough. After she was finished she putted some butter into the pan and turned the fire on low, setting up the table before she turned to the cooker to start baking pancakes.

Kakashi walked into the kitchen when Sakura just finished with the pancakes. "Just in time," Sakura smiled while putting his plate in front of him.

"Thanks." They talked about everything and nothing and the accident in the bedroom and kitchen was already forgotten. "That was delicious Sakura," Kakashi sighed smiling. Sakura blinked and saw that his plate was already empty. '_Oh yeah I forgot,_' Sakura sweat dropped.

"Want some more?"

"No thanks, I'm full."

He waited patiently for Sakura to finish before cleaning up the table He ordered Sakura back into the living room to relax so he could do the dishes in peace. Sakura just laughed at him and went into the bathroom to retrieve her shirt. Walking into the living room she lay down on the couch again and grabbed Kakashi's Come Come paradise copy from his jounin jacket.

She was so into the story she didn't even here him coming into the living room. "Enjoying it I see?" he said suddenly next to her ear. She yelped and jolted up.

"Would you stop scaring me like that? You're ruining the good part."

He chuckled amused before sitting next to her. She leaned back against him and continued reading. He looked over her shoulder to read some line. '_Yup, that it definitely a good part._'

"Is this position even possible?" Sakura suddenly asked with surprise. Kakashi looked up from his other copy and looked over her shoulder to see which part she meant.

"Oh yes it is. But you need to be quite flexible," he replied smiling. Sakura got an idea and looked at him with a seductive glint in her eyes.

"Care to show me _sensei_?"

Kakashi mouth went dry and looked at her with disbelief. '_Did she just say that?_'

Sakura laughed and stood up from the couch when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Sakura said laughing, seeing that Kakashi didn't recover from the shock yet. She opened the door but saw nobody. Looking down she saw a teddy bear with a rose in his left hand and a little hart between his right arm and chest. She picked it up and looked for a card. Finding one she opened it to read it.

_Dear Sakura,_

_There's something I need,  
that thing is you.  
But not only you.  
There's more_

_I need your smile.  
I need your love.  
I need you close to me.  
__I need your heart._

_There's much more.  
More than I can tell.  
More than I can think off.  
I need you by my side._

_Please meet me at the bridge that leads out of Konoha at 9 pm tonight._

_With much love, you're secret admirer._

She walked back into the living room reading the card over and over. Kakashi looked up and looked a bit surprised. "Who was it and from who did you get that?"

"I don't know who it was; I just opened the door and found this on my doorstep. Do you recognize this handwriting?" She suddenly asked handing him the card. "I haven't seen it before."

Kakashi looked at the card before putting it on the table. "No sorry."

"It's alright. It's allot more fun when you don't know who it is." Sakura said grinning. She settled back into the position she was before and opened the Come Come paradise again.

"So I take it you're going? Who said I approve?" Kakashi asked, acting hurt.

"You just did," Sakura said laughing, turning back at the page she was before she got interrupted. Kakashi laughed along with her and stood up.

Sakura looked up to see where her backrest was going. "Where you going?"

"I'm going to the bathroom mother," he replied teasingly before walking into the bathroom. He locked the door and opened the window. Pakkun jumped in and sat on the toilet seat.

"I already made an order by her favourite restaurant for her favourite dishes just like you asked boss." Pakkun said looking up to his master.

Kakashi nodded. "She already had seen the card and she's coming. Is everything set?"

Pakkun nodded. "Yes, everything will stand ready in your apartment when you go there."

"Great, thanks allot Pakkun. You'll get your beef when the night is over." Pakkun just waved slightly before disappearing in a poof smoke. '_Tonight everything is going to be perfect._' Kakashi thought happily before closing the window again and walking out of the bathroom.

* * *

A/N: Read and review! :)


	11. A sudden mission

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews everyone. I'm glad you guys love it. I hear allot about why Sakura's need to hide why she is an Anbu. But that is only a tiny, little part of her secret. What the other part is.. You'll find out yourself ;P Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

**Chapter 11: A sudden mission**

Sakura was lying on the couch when a knock was heard again on the door. She just wanted to get up when she was softly pushed back. "I'll take it." She looked briefly over her shoulder and just saw Kakashi disappearing behind the wall. She rubbed her stomach slightly and lay back down again, closing her eyes. '_A little nap will do me good._'

"Shizune what brings you here?" Kakashi asked slight confused to see her so soon. In her hand was her medic kit.

"Hey Kakashi-san, I'm here for Sakura. Tsunade thinks she got the cure for the poison which Itachi left in her." He opened the door further and let Shizune in. "That's good news."

Shizune nodded but her gaze turned worried. "Yes and no. If it's the wrong one, it might make it worse."

Kakashi's eye widens and looked at her with a shocked gaze. "What happens if it did make it worse?" He asked uncomfortably. He preferred not to ask that question. To think alone that Sakura could get into more pain was making his chest tighten.

"She could get nauseas, throw up, searing pain in her stomach that might even make her to pass out or even worse." Shizune swallowed painfully and couldn't look him right in the eye. "She could fall back into a coma and never wake up again."

"What?! Then why the hell are you going to give it to her if it can go wrong?" Asked Kakashi, his voice filled with disbelief. Protectiveness welled up in him. No way would he let that medicine come near Sakura. What if the worse did happen? He could never forgive himself.

"Don't worry, I would rather take it myself than give it to her. The chances that it can go wrong are very slim," Shizune replied and walked into the direction of the living room. "Where's Sakura?" She just turned her head and saw some pink strands falling over the pillow of the couch. "Ah never mind," Shizune said smiling. Her gaze flickered of the teddy bear with slight confusion before focusing on Sakura.

She placed her medic kit next to the couched and softly placed her hand on her forehead. "No fever, that's good," She murmured to herself. She felt the eyes of Kakashi burning in her back, watching every move of her closely.

"Shizune, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked softly, opening her eyes and looking at her with questioning eyes. "Just checking you up Sakura and Tsunade thinks she already has a medicine against the poison." Sakura nodded and sat up straight. Strolling up her sleeve she waited for Shizune to inject the medicine in her.

"You might feel a little dizzy and sick after this, but it's normal. It will go away after an hour or so," Shizune said, opening up the medic kit. She grabbed the syringe and a wad drenched in alcohol to clean her skin and the needle. Preparing the shot, Sakura heard a light wince from the corner. She turned her head and grinned slightly at Kakashi.

She knew he hated needles. And that face was priceless. How could somebody that faced pointy weapons and facing death almost daily be afraid of needles? It was beyond her mind and found it very amusing. He turned his head away and wondered why when she felt a slight sting in her upper arm. '_Probably because of that._'

She grinds her teeth together while enduring the pain. Damn, this one hurts a little more than the other she had gotten over her lifetime. She sighed relieved when the syringe was thrown away and a new wad was brushed against the place to wipe the little drop blood away. "That was it," Shizune said with a nod. Sakura smiled back and let her sleeve down again. "Is there anything that happened?"

"No, only slight pain in my stomach but it doesn't even bother me," Sakura replied. Shizune nodded. "Tell me when it becomes worse. I only can advice you to take aspirins for it."

Shizune stood up and packed her medic kit again. Closing it she turned to the front door. "I'll come to check on you over 2 days." Looking at her eyes, she took her hint. Sakura nodded and stood up. "I'll let you out." Walking past Shizune she opened the door while turning her full attention to Shizune. "Did he found out yet?" Shizune whispered softly in her ear while walking past her. Feeling that Kakashi had followed them, she laughed nervously and shook her head. "Very funny Shizune but I have to disappoint you. I'm not telling you." Understanding the meaning, she smiled back and waved before walking towards the Hokage tower.

Sakura closed the door with a small smile. She snickered softly before walking back into the living room. "What did she ask?" Kakashi asked amused and quite curious what Shizune whispered in her ear when she went past her.

"She asked from who I got the teddy bear. I don't know myself yet but I love to play mind games with her. I'm sure she will try to get it out of me with her own games," Sakura replied smiling. Kakashi chuckled. "If Tsunade finds out, I'll bet she's going to make a bet about it, who has the nerve or guts to give such kind of present to me." Sakura laughed softly at the image of Tsunade interrogating the person that had the nerve to give her such thing.

Kakashi swallowed difficult at the thought of Tsunade's fists. Well still if that was the only thing that would be standing in his way to get Sakura's heart, he'll be willing to do it. It's not like she'll be hitting him over the Hokage monument now would it? Swiftly uncomfortably he tried to think of something else. Ah yes, the dinner tonight he had planned for Sakura. She will be surprised to see him standing on the bridge. '_I only hope I don't give her a heart attack for being on time for once._'

* * *

"I still don't understand why you want Shadow Sakura so much. I know she looks hot in that Anbu suit but can't you get another girl that doesn't have the power or ability to kill you or us in that matter?" asked Raiden annoyed. He was glad that he hadn't been in the base when Sakura's team came here.

He could smell the blood a mile away and when he arrived by the base it was like a tornado had washed over it. Blood was everywhere; some corpses with some missing a body piece, some had red marks around their necks as sign that they were strangled to death. He winced at the thought, it must have been horrible. Running down to the chamber where Ino was held, he got stopped by a pile of rocks blocking his way. Taking another path he found Itachi heavily wounded on the ground. Itachi was on the edge of the living and if he hadn't been there he would have died. Not that he would ever admit that, stupid ego.

"You don't know what she is, do you?" Asked Itachi slightly irritated.

"She's just an Anbu captain that is from Konoha, no big deal."

Itachi smirked evilly. "No big deal? Huh, you know nothing about her than. Have you ever seen somebody summoning a shadow tiger? No you haven't because that bloodline died ages ago. It was the second powerful bloodline next to the Uchiha bloodline." Raiden's eyes widen and looked shocked at Itachi.

"Do you mean she is a descendant of that old ninja bloodline? But wasn't that bloodline only a myth? There isn't found any evidence nor prove that they ever had existed." He said with a trembling voice. If that was it, he really didn't want to mess with her.

That old bloodline was the second one on earth that was powerful. They had the shadows at their side, summoning horrible and terrifying creatures of the dark at their side. They always competed with the Uchiha's who was the strongest. Because they were so feared and most wanted for murders and to get the secret of their bloodline, they suddenly vanished. For years they had searched for them but it seemed like they never existed. They probably kept it hidden or only summoned their creatures when it was highly necessary. The bloodline became a legend than it became a myth.

"But I still don't understand, why do you want her?" Itachi sighed. '_Why do I work with idiots?_' He walked straight past him and opened the door. Without turning around his cold voice filled the room. "You'll find out yourself when the time comes." The door closed loudly behind him and Raiden was left alone.

Raiden released his breath which he didn't realise he was holding. Shadow Sakura couldn't be a descendant of that bloodline. It was just a myth. It was probably just a stupid jutsu she controlled. She was known for her genjutsu, just like Itachi. Maybe it was just a mind trick that she placed on them. He shook his head. Yes, that was probably it. He let himself fall into the chair and sighed heavily. '_Why didn't I just listened to my mother and became an adviser just like she wanted, than I wouldn't be in this mess._'

* * *

Sakura yawned sleepily before cracking one of her eyes open. She was confused when she noticed she was in her bedroom. '_I'd swear I fell asleep on the couch._' Rubbing her eyes before sitting up, she stretched a little. Looking on her clock she knew it was 4 pm. She sighed only 5 hours left before she would meet her secret admirer. She wondered who had the nerve to ask her out. They would have to deal with Naruto, Sai, Kakashi and Yamato before they could get to her.

She was slightly surprised that Kakashi didn't do anything when he found out somebody had asked her out. Or he waited for her to walk away to alarm the other ones or… No. She shook her head. It wasn't possible; it couldn't be him to give her something like that, like he would have an interest in her. He probably sees me as the little girl he used to train. A pang of sadness ran over her, to bad he doesn't know who I really am.

She turned her head to the dark side of her room. Smiling softly at the bright blue eyes staring back at her. Not sensing Kakashi nearby, she patted at the empty place next to her. Tira jumped up her bed and made herself comfortable next to the pink haired kunoichi. "If you wondering where Kakashi is, he is called over to the Hokage tower 3 hours ago," Tira answered the unspoken question of her mistress. "Kasumi is here watching over you while he's gone." Sakura nodded and softly stroke Tira's fur.

"How long have you been sitting there?" She asked softly.

"Just one hour," Tira replied sighing. She lifted her head when the door swiftly opened and Kasumi's head appeared by the opening.

"You're awake," Kasumi said opening the door a bit further. She walked into the room and sat at the end of Sakura's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Could have been better, but I can't be complaining." Kasumi nodded.

"I'll make you something to eat. Does miso soup sound good?" Sakura smiled.

"Yes, it would be wonderful," she replied thankfully.

"How about you Tira, want some beef?" Tira jerked her head up and licked her lips. "I won't say know to that. She jumped onto Kasumi shoulder that was slightly shaking of her laughing. "Alright then, the soup will be reading in a couple of minutes."

Kasumi walked out of the room, leaving Sakura behind. She softly stroked Tira over her head before the said tiger jumped down her shoulder and went before the black haired kunoichi into the kitchen.

Sakura turned to look out of the window. There was no cloud in sight. '_It's going to be a lovely evening so it seems._' She went out of bed and took a quick shower. Drying her hair, she walked fully dressed into the kitchen, the sweet smell of miso soup and beef already feeling the air.

She hung her towel over her seat before she sat down herself. Kasumi grabbed two bowls and poured some soup into it. Putting one down in front of Sakura, she put the other one on the other side of the table.

Turning off the fire she grabbed a plate for Tira and laid the beef on it. Putting the plate down next to Sakura, her hand got licked softly as thanks. Kasumi just smiled and petted Tira's head before sitting down herself.

"So from whom is that cute teddy bear sitting on the table?" Kasumi asked with a playful glint in her eyes. Sakura smiled and took a sip from her soup. She knew Kasumi was going to bring this one up. "I have no idea from who it is. I'm going to meet him tonight." Sakura replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"No slightest idea?" Her voice sounded so hopefully and begged for a little bit of information. "Sorry, none."

"Ah well, it's always more fun when you don't know who it is." Kasumi said, taking another bite. "And if it is an asshole, you can let Tira scarring them away."

Sakura chuckled and looked at Tira briefly, possessiveness and protectiveness shining through her bright eyes. "Well she's up for it," Sakura snickered.

Kasumi laughed softly and turned back to her own miso soup. She felt Sakura's gaze fall upon her but kept eating. Sakura liked the way Kasumi was now, not that she hadn't liked her before, she had. But since she was with Iruka, she seemed to shine. Always smiling and laughing, she liked it to see her this way. She dissevered it after all.

Taking care of her little brother and losing her parents in such a horrible way, she was glad Iruka came into her life. She needed somebody who she could turn to, to cry on when she couldn't handle it anymore, a couple of warm hands and where she was sure that they didn't leave on a dangerous mission. Somebody who was kind and caring, who understood what she has been through in missions and needed to do for her village and who couldn't do that better than Iruka? And he and Daichi really could get along with each other.

"What is it?" Kasumi suddenly asked, dragging Sakura out of her thoughts. "Oh, nothing Kasumi. I'm just glad the mission went right and nobody had fallen."

Kasumi's gaze darkened a bit before it changed back again. "Yeah, I'm glad too. Although I was really worried about you, you really have scarred our asses off, you know that?"

Sakura sifted in her chair and leaned to the side. "Well probably not good enough, because you still got your ass," Sakura replied mockingly.

Kasumi turned a slight shade of red and Tira grinned. Her mistress would never change. "Sakura!"

"What?" Sakura grinned back, sitting normally again while dodging a fork that was aimed at her. '_Yep she would never change._'

* * *

"You needed to see me Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi said while appearing into her office 30 minutes late. He needed to be sure Sakura was in good hands and waited until Kasumi was in the house before he made his way to the Hokage tower.

"Yes, I have a mission for you."

"But Tsunade-sama, with all dull respect but I refuse. Sakura just woke up and I'm taking care of her. I'm not abandoning her side, not when she needs me the most." Kakashi answered straight. And what about the dinner he had planned with her?

"I respect your feelings of taking care of my apprentice Kakashi but Kasumi can easily take care of her for the mean time you're away. And no buts or if's Hatake you're going, if you're like it or not. And besides, we think that these guys are after Sakura, so you're doing her a favour." Tsunade said.

"Who are they and when do I need to leave?" Kakashi replied immediately after she had said the Sakura comment.

Tsunade knew it was wrong to use Sakura's name so he would accept it but it was the only way he would take it. He was the only one he could do this mission. She sighed softly before turning her attention back to the silver haired jounin standing now patiently and allured in front of her. She must admit it though, a slightest mention of her apprentice and he was on alert.

"You'll leave immediately; it will only take three days with your skills." She handed him the scroll. "All details are in the scroll, leave none alive."

With a nod Kakashi disappeared in a poof smoke.

He reappeared back into his apartment. He summoned Pakkun before he walked into his bedroom. "What's the matter boss? Did I forget something?" Pakkun asked.

"No I want you to write a sorry note for Sakura. I'm leaving on a 3-days mission," Kakashi replied. He grabbed his new addition of Come Come paradise and putted in his pocket. Walking to his weapon closet, he grabbed some kunai and shuriken before turning his attention to the pug sitting on his bed.

"Do I also need to deliver that message again?" Kakashi nodded. "Yes with a rose would be good, I think."

"Consider it done, good luck with your mission boss," Pakkun said before jumping out of the window and starting to do his orders. Kakashi smiled. He could always count on Pakkun to help him out in this kind of situations. Checking one more time if he had everything he needed, Kakashi jumped out of his window himself. Not long after that he ran in top speed through the woods to the location of his mission.

* * *

Sakura, Kasumi and Tira were in the living room watching a movie when a knock was heard on the door. Sakura looked up and let her gaze fall on the clock. "I think I need to prepare myself for mister admirer," she grinned softly getting up. "Kasumi could you open the door for me and tell I'm sleeping or something if they need something from me?" Kasumi nodded and stood up herself.

Walking to the front door she opened it, only to find a red rose with a card. Picking it up and closing the door behind her, she read through the note briefly. "Sakura, I don't think you need to get ready anymore," Kasumi called.

Sakura walked out of her room and saw the red rose and a card in Kasumi's hand. "Maybe he got scarred," Sakura snickered taking over the rose and card.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm very sorry but our date can't happen tonight._

_I'm afraid something has occurred and needed to be fixed._

_I hope that you can forgive me._

_Sincerely, your secret admirer_

Sakura shook her head smiling. "Ah well, who's up for some sushi and dango as dessert?" Kasumi smiled and nodded her head in approvement.

"Hell yeah, don't think you can get rid of me tonight." Sakura laughed and turned to Tira. "How about some more beef for you since you don't like sushi." Tira grinned and licked her hand. Sakura smiled and called for a restaurant to order lots of sushi, dango and some beef. It really was going to be a lovely night.

* * *

A/N: Well that was chapter 11. The updates from now on will take a little bit more time since i found the perfect beta for my story. R&R!


	12. Surprise

A/N: Well here is a new chapter again. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**Chapter 12: Surprise**

"It's not like I don't like it that you're here taking care of me but isn't Kakashi supposed to do that?" Sakura asked, tilting her head back to look into the brown eyes of Kasumi. "Yes, but Tsunade-sama sent him away on a solo-mission. He'll be back in three days."

Sakura nodded and looked down to her lap when she felt something heavy falling on it. "You know you awfully act like a cat allot of times Tira," Sakura grinned at her shadow tiger. She chuckled at the glare Tira gave her before she snuggled closer to her stomach. Settling down she let a briefly sigh en closed her eyes. "It's not my fault that your lap is comfortable and your warmth is very addicting."

Sakura smiled and petted her softly. Looking out of the window too the beautiful weather outside. The sun was shining and there was a soft breeze judging from the way the top branches of the trees softly danced on it.

She longed to be outside, training with her team like she would do in this kind of weather. But now that Tsunade doesn't want to take any risks, she was grounded. Sighing silently she tilted her head downwards to look at Tira who comfortably lay in her lap, taking a nap. She really liked it that Tira could be with her without risking that her secret was coming out. But a part of her felt sad that Kakashi wasn't with her and felt lonely. Even though it was only a day he had left, she missed him terribly.

Kasumi cleaned the kitchen table before she started doing the dishes. She heard Sakura sigh and felt pity for her. Her captain was always a girl that loved to be outside doing something, not someone that sit all day and resting. Well sometimes she did that after a really hard day of work, but that was understandable. But two weeks doing nothing was torture for her.

Seeing something move in the corner of her eye, Sakura jerked her head a bit up and looked out of the window. She smiled when she saw two friends walking their way to her front door. She carefully picked Tira up from her lap and carried her into her room, letting her sleep in peace on her bed, looking lovingly at her before she closed the door from her bedroom.

Opening the front door, Sakura smiled at Iruka and Daichi who just wanted to knock on her door. "Sakura-san! You look allot better," Daichi said and wrapped his arms around her waist to hug her. "Thank you Daichi, I'm feeling allot better too," Sakura replied and ruffled his hair.

She stepped aside and let Iruka and Daichi enter. "Hey Iruka, how is it at the academy?" Sakura asked while closing the door.

"Great, the final exams will come up over two weeks and for the first time my students want to learn as much as possible." Sakura chuckled and walked back to the living room.

"Nee-chan!" Daichi called out, almost tackling Kasumi while he tried to hug her. "Daichi, Iruka, what are you guys doing here?" Kasumi asked, hugging her little brother and looking over his shoulder to look at Iruka. Iruka opened his mouth to reply but shut it when Daichi beaten him to it.

"I haven't seen you in three days and really wanted to see you and Iruka came here because he misses your warmth, you know the lover stuff you guys do." Sakura laughed heartily at his answer while Iruka had a slight blush on his cheeks. Kasumi sniffled and smacked Daichi softly on his head, "Daichi!"

"What! It's true!" Daichi winced back, rubbing the spot his sister had hit him.

"Why don't you guys go back to the living room while I'm going to make some tea?" Sakura suggested. Daichi nodded and grabbed Iruka and Kasumi by their hands and dragged them with him.

Sakura turned around and started filling the boiler. While waiting for the water to start boiling, she grabbed a plate and grabbed some cookies Hinata gave her. Putting the cookies on the plate before putting the cookies away again she heard that the water was ready.

She poured the water into a teapot and grabbed some tea flavours. Putting it all on a salver, she walked into the living room. "There you go," Sakura said while putting the salver down before sitting next to Daichi.

"Thanks," the three replied before Kasumi started making tea for everyone.

They started talking about everything, the adventure of Daichi with his class in the woods, his training, Sakura's health, about the old days and so on.

Suddenly Sakura felt a strong shadow wave from her bedroom and widened her eyes. She stopped midway her sentence and Kasumi looked at her with confusion. "Sakura is everything alright?" Kasumi asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sakura replied standing up. "Excuse me for a moment."

Walking away she felt all their gazes follow every move until she was out of the room. "What was that about?" Iruka asked looking back at Kasumi. Kasumi just shrugged her shoulders and turned her head again. "I have no idea; maybe she's getting some aspirins or something."

"Can we go to the park today nee-chan?" Daichi asked, sipping his tea and taking a bite from his cookie.

"I'm up for it. It will do some good for Sakura to be outside for a while. She won't even object seeing her looking outside longingly all day."

She laid her head on Iruka's shoulder and closed her eyes briefly. Feeling his body warmth coming through his cloths surrounding her, she snuggled closer, wanting to get more of his warmth. His sweet smell filling her nose she sighed happily. She felt Iruka wrapping his right arm around her waist and lips touching her head softly. She opened her eyes and looked right into the eyes of her little brother. Seeing his glint of happiness and his smile, she smiled back at him.

"Tira?" Sakura whispered, opening her door to the main bedroom an inch. Seeing only but darkness, she opened the door a little wider and slipped in. Walking towards her bed, she saw Tira standing on her bed, looking straight into the darkest corner of her bedroom. Growling softly and showing her teeth she looked at the person standing in the corner.

Looking at the corner herself she couldn't make out his face or who it was standing there. His chakra signal was suppressed and was unfamiliar to her. Searching with her hand for her kunai she looked to the person. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sakura demanded.

The person said nothing, he didn't even move. Finally finding a kunai she tightened her grip and holds it before her defensively. "I asked you a question," Sakura snarled, narrowing her eyes and ready to defend herself and Tira.

The person opened his eyes and a wave of searing pain went through Sakura's body. Biting her lip not to scream, she fell onto her knees. Dropping her kunai and clutching her head with her hands. Tira growled and jumped at the person, trying to bite him but only went through him. Panicking that she couldn't attack the enemy she jumped and tried it again, only to be disappointed again and falling right through him. Running to her mistress, she tried to carry her mistress out of the room.

When Tira tried to bring Sakura into safety, the pain only get worse with every attempt. "S-stop please, Tira. Don't," She painted and squashed her eyes tight shut. The person finally began to move. And with every step he made closer to Sakura, the pain got worse. It felt like something heavy falling on her, crushing her out of her body.

Tasting her own blood she let go of her lip. She couldn't hold it anymore and her sight began to blur. Trying to open her eyes, she saw luminous blue eyes staring down at her before everything went black.

* * *

Killing the last target, Kakashi whipped the blood of his katana before sliding it in his holder on his back. He was surrounded by 4 corpses, all killed by his hand. Walking over a blood soaked carpet carefully watching where to put his next step, he walked to the window. The walls in the room he was in were black with now blood prints on it.

He sighed irritated and annoyed. Tsunade-sama had lied to him. Nobody lied to him, not if they wanted to live or wasn't dumb enough to try it. But every time Sakura's name was mentioned, his mind went black and took every mission to protect her. But these guys that just died because of him haven't even heard about the pink haired kunoichi. Tsunade just tricked him so he would do the mission.

Opening the window and looking behind him if he didn't leave a trail that it was him that killed the 4 leaders of an evil company, he jumped onto a lower roof. Using his inhuman speed he sprinted into the dark woods, out of side of the guards or anybody that might follow him.

Leaping from tree to tree, he was travelling back to Konoha. If he would continue in this speed, he would be there over 1 day. Seeing that the sun was already setting, he stopped to make a camp. He didn't feel risking to trip or miss a branch in the darkness.

Making a small fire to warm up some food for himself, he tucked down his mask. The sky was already dark and the moon was high in the sky when he was finished with eating. Making himself comfortable on a branch he looked up to the sky.

Sighing softly he thought back at Sakura. He really had a soft spot for her, even before he didn't have the feelings for her that he has now. It's already two days that he left Konoha and missed her allot. He couldn't find a way to keep his own thoughts, they always dwelled to Sakura. He was lucky that this was an easy mission; otherwise he would be in trouble.

Early in the morning he got up and shaved himself with his kunai at the river, washing his face before lifting his mask up, not once looking in his own reflection in the water. He always tried to avoid looking at his bare face, it reminded him so much of his own father.

Standing up and getting ready, he took off again. When he was only an hour away from Konoha, he felt 6 strong chakra signals surrounding him. '_Shit, why didn't I notice them before?_' They were pretty close but not close enough to see the persons where the signals belonged to.

Dodging a kunai that was aimed for him, he swung around, throwing a kunai into the direction where the kunai that was aimed for him came from. His lone grey eye widened as he heard a cold and harsh voice saying his name. "Well, well. We meet again Hatake Kakashi. I hoped to run into somebody else, but you will do just fine."

"I'd like to say the same thing, but I know better," Turning around while sliding his headband of his scarred eye and blinked. "Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

'_Aww my head hurts like hell. What happened?_' Feeling coldness surrounding her, she knew she wasn't in her room anymore. '_Where the hell am I?_' Sakura tried to sense Tira or anybody else nearby but didn't sense anyone. '_It's save to open my eyes than I think._'

Slowly opening her green eyes, the first thing that she saw was darkness. Everything around her was black. Groaning softly while she tried to sit up, she felt a hand on her shoulder, helping her to sit. '_I didn't even sense him._' Her body tensed at the strangers touch. Apparently the stranger knew he made her uncomfortably, he moved his hand off of her. "I'm glad that you'd finally awoken, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widen. '_How does he know my name? Who is he?_' "Who are you and what am I doing here?" She wanted to turn her head and look at her capturer but resist it. The man sighed and started to move around the room, not saying anything. It made Sakura nervous and shifted uncomfortably. '_Why isn't he saying anything?_'

"You're father didn't even tell you about me so it seems," the man broke the silence. It wasn't a question, it was more a statement. Sakura's eyes widen in shock. '_What has my father to do with this?_' "What about my father?"

The man walked in front of Sakura and sat before her. Sakura was now finally able to see the man's face and it only made her confused more. He was a splitting image of her father only a bit older than her own father was. The man sighed and looked into her eyes. "My name is Ryou Haruno, I'm your uncle."

'_Well that explains why he looks so much like my father._' Sakura mused. This day can't be any crazier, kidnapped by a man that claims to be her uncle. Noticing that she won't reply Ryou continued. "I'm his oldest brother. I stayed in the shadows, something what your father refused to do. That's why you haven't seen me before."

"What am I doing here? What do you want from me and where is Tira?"

"Tira is fine," Ryou waved her off. "She's in her own world for now." Sakura nodded and let out her breath she didn't realise she was holding. She was glad that Tira was alright and save, she couldn't imagine losing her.

"You're here because you reached the age and the stage where you're chakra can go 2 ways." Seeing Sakura's confused gaze he sighed again. "You're father didn't tell you anything at all about our bloodline? Just what did he tell you?"

"He told me that we had a really special bloodline, that we had the shadows at our side. Controlling every shadow in the world our family was feared and most wanted in whole the world ages ago. And because of that, I needed to keep my mouth shut about having shadow creatures at my side, only telling the persons that need to know about it and only summoning the shadows to aid when it was really necessary. He let me sign the family scroll on my 16th birthday. He also told me to keep Tira close with me always, that she would protect me when I couldn't handle it or felt lonely," Sakura said thinking back at her father. "And that's about it."

Ryou nodded. "Sounds like my brother alright. Listen Sakura, you only heard a small part of we can do. Yes we control the shadows, but also the creatures that live inside it. Tira's kind is just one of thousands. But not all are willing to be under control and some are not even registered. We let our children always summon a shadow tiger first, because that was our very first shadow creature that we controlled. That is also the kind that can be bounded to us, like you're Tira's mistress," Ryou explained.

"On the age of 20 you're getting more chakra, or how we call it, shadow chakra. Have you noticed that Tira was stronger and you could do allot more shadow jutsu's since you turned 20?" Ryou asked, stretching his arms before looking back at Sakura again, waiting for her reply.

To come to think of it, she really could do more shadow jutsu's. And it seemed to grow with the years. "Yes," Sakura replied softly. "It will continue to grow until you're 25, but it seems that your shadow chakra already reached that level. There is a chance that you'll get more chakra and will stop at 25, that would make you the second one in our clan where this ever happened."

"Who was the first?" Sakura asked, curiosity taking over her.

"You're great grandmother, Shite Haruno, the leader of our clan. You can allow the shadow chakra taking over your normal chakra and become like the most of our family. Getting the shadow form like you saw me in your bedroom and allowing you to summon allot more shadow creatures. But if you do that, the shadow is you're new home and you're only can go back to the normal world when it's necessarily. Or you can keep it the way you have it now and only summoning Tira at you side from the shadows and of course the shadow techniques you already mastered. You'll join us then when you're ready or to be precise, when we'll summon you. Because you're the only child in our family, you automatically will become the leader of our clan."

Sakura's eyes widen. This is not what she thought it would be when she met more family members of her father's side. She hoped that she could learn more from them about their jutsu's and their ways, not pushing her into a position where she has to choose which she wants to be. She liked the way she was now, but a part of her wanted to know how it was like to summon other creatures of the dark, how her family lived in the shadows and joining them.

But the other part of her didn't want to leave the normal world. She loved her friends with all her heart; if she couldn't see them anymore it would destroy her. They meant allot to them. And Kakashi, she couldn't see him anymore. Well not as much like she could do now, she could only see him when she could go back to the normal world. She didn't know why but at that thought her heart ached painfully.

"So coming back at the reason why you're here, which choice are you going to make? Are you coming with me to the rest of our family, trained to become a real shadow ninja or back to the normal world how you're now and joining us when we summon you?"

* * *

A/N: What will Sakura do? Join her family in the shadows or stay in the normal world? You'll find out in chapter 13. R&R!


	13. Her decision

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to update. The next chapter will come out later this week or begin next week.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**Cha****pter 13: Her decision**

Frozen like a statue, Sakura sat before her uncle, just staring right in front of her. Her eyes showed disbelief followed by denial. '_This can't be happening. It's just a dream._' Pinching her arm to see if it was a dream, she got disappointed. Feeling the pain on the spot where she just pinched herself, she knew it was real. Closing her eyes briefly before focusing on Ryou's face, she hoped to see a hint that this was just a cruel joke.

He doesn't really want her to choose between her friends and her family, does he? Seeing nothing but a serious look on his eyes, he really does expect it. Accepting this fact, it only made Sakura angry.

How could he expect her to choose between them? She really didn't want to loose her friends. But a chance to meet her other side of her family, of her history was a miracle. How long has she hoped and wished that one day she would meet another Haruno? That that person could help her to understand their bloodline and help controlling her powers better. Too long she guessed. Now that dream finally came true, it crashed into her worse nightmare.

Seeing a hand moving slightly in front of her eyes, she flicked her gaze back up, looking straight into his eyes. "Are you alright?" Ryou asked, studying her face. "Of course I'm not alright. Do you even know what you just asked of me?" Sakura sneered back at him.

Ryou sighed heavily before standing up. "I know it's hard for you to choose between your friends and your family. But that doesn't change the fact that you still have to." "I know!" Sakura growled back. Seeing him acting like this was just a normal cause for him only made her angrier. Why couldn't he understand how she felt?

"Why now?" Sakura yelled at him frustrated. "Why are you contacting me now after all those years? Do you even want me there or are you only doing this because we share the same secret of our bloodline?! Do you even know that your brother died 6 years ago? Why didn't you come back then?"

"Because you weren't ready to hear the truth," Ryou yelled back, losing his control over his temper. "Seeing the way you're acting now, you still aren't ready. It could have been worse when you were just 16 years old. Do you really think that taking you to the shadow world with me was going to help you? That you could leave your friends behind when you needed them the most? It would only make you frustrated, even more than you are now! Stopping acting like a damned child and act like an adult already!"

Sakura eyes widened and look at him with shock. It remembered her how lonely she felt when she got the news about her parents. The point was that nobody was there to help her through. Ino was already seeing Gaara and already partly lived with him, Naruto was gone with Jiraiya and Kakashi was gone to Anbu.

All of her friends had been busy, no one to say to her that everything was going to be alright. She wondered if he had come then, what she would have said than. Probably yes, seeing the fact that everybody she cared for left her.

"Yes, I could have." Ryou turned his head and looked at her with disbelief. "What did you say? I didn't quite hear it." Sakura turned away and felt tears burning behind her eyes. She never got over the fact that nobody was there, even though when they asked her about it, she said that it was alright. That she had somebody else to help her get over it while in fact nobody was. Only Tira, Tira was there when she had her mental crush-down. When she cried for hours, Tira just sat there laying her head in her lap, giving her comfortable warmth to her mistress.

"Yes, I could have," Sakura said a bit louder, whipping away the tears that already were sliding down her cheek. "I probably would have said yes if you asked me back then." Turning back to face him, she saw the questionable look in his eyes. "Nobody was there, Ryou. I was all alone. I only had Tira to comfort me."

Ryou gaze softened and filled with guilt and regret. He didn't want to bring this painful memory back to her. "I'm sorry, I should have been there for you. We all should have."

Sakura smiled weakly. "Yes, you should have. But it's the past, and we can't change the past. Even how much we wanted to." "What's done it's done, and there is no time looking back and wondering when you need to keep looking forward to the future," they said in unison. Sakura looked at him surprised and Ryou smiled back at her. "You're father said that to me, right before he left the shadow world." Sakura smiled back. "He always said that to me when I was depressed about something I wished I didn't do."

Ryou sat back down on the ground and petted beside him, motioning Sakura to sit beside him. Feeling Sakura's clothes brushing against his, he sighed. "We're contacting you now because you're at the age when you're shadow chakra is growing. We should have contacted you 3 years ago but Shite-sama thought that it would best if we wait a few more years. You were in the land of Snow, not to forget that."

Sakura blinked. "You knew I was there?" "You didn't think we wouldn't watch you, now did you?" Ryou grinned. "Even though we never made contact, we were still there watching over you. Besides, you're the one that will become our next clan leader. And of course, we care about you. We are still family Sakura and we'll always be there when you need us the most."

"Thank you," Sakura said softly, smiling at her uncle. This is what she had wanted. A family that cared about her, not that she didn't have one already, she had. Her Anbu team was her new family, but this is what she really wanted all along.

"I'll come with you." Ryou eyes went wide and looked at her. Sakura just smirked at his reaction and smacked him playfully on his shoulder. "Stop looking like that, you're scarring me," Sakura chuckled. Ryou smiled and stood up. Standing in front of her, he reached out his hand.

Sakura looked at it before taking his hand. Ryou pulled her up and shook her hand. "Welcome to the shadow world Sakura and welcome to our shadow side of our family."

Sakura smiled and nodded at him. "But before we go, there is something that I must do."

* * *

Kasumi jumped up when something black appeared in Sakura's living room. "What the…"

She went to grab her kunai but when she saw Sakura stepping out, followed by a man with a dark glow around him, she froze. She stood there dump-struck, staring frozen at the scene.

"Call me when you're ready Sakura," The man said before walking back into the shadows.

Sakura nodded and waved him off before looking before her. She couldn't help but laugh at what she saw. Kasumi stood there frozen like she just seen a ghost, gaping at her. Iruka sat there with his eyes wide, Daichi on his lap. Holding him like there was no tomorrow.

Kasumi was the first one to come back to her senses. "Where the hell have you been? And who was that man?" "Relax Kasumi, nothing terrible happened." Sakura moved to sit at her old spot, before she went to her bedroom.

"That man that you just saw was my uncle." Kasumi eyes went wide and blinked surprised. "You're uncle?" Sakura just nodded. "He visited me because he had something to tell me."

"Than what did he mean with 'call me when you're ready'?" Kasumi asked, feeling that she didn't really want to know the answer that was coming.

Sakura sighed and smiled sadly. "I'm afraid that I'm going to leave you for a while." Kasumi just stood there. Did she hear it right? Did her captain and best friend just say that she was going to leave her? For what? What happened when she talked to her uncle? Sadness and sorrow washed over her when it finally hit her. Sakura is leaving. Her best friend after all those years and her loyal captain is leaving.

"Why?" She managed to speak out.

"I'm going to join my family in the shadows." Sakura looked at her friend. It hurted her to see her friend reacting this way and because of that, it hurted her too. '_I'm sorry Kasumi but I have to do this._'

Kasumi got up and walked to the kitchen. Sakura sighed and heard Kasumi softly sobbing. Iruka wanted to get up but Sakura gently pushed him down. "I'll go to her. It's my fault anyway."

Walking into the kitchen, she saw Kasumi was trying to clean the kitchen. Typical of her though, always going to clean when something was troubling her. Sakura sighed and leaned onto the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry Kasumi but this is the chance I've waited for so long." And uncomfortable silence fell over them and Sakura shifted uncomfortably. Sudden she snapped her head up when she heard Kasumi's voice yelling at her.

"Why are you leaving Sakura? Don't we do enough for you? It thought we were friends!" Kasumi yelled sobbing. "I thought that you thought us as you're family" "I do, it's hard for me too you know! But don't you see this is a good change to understand more about my abilities, my bloodline?" Sakura yelled back.

Kasumi turned around crying. "Don't we mean anything to you? Don't I mean anything to you?" Sakura gaze softened and a pang of pain and guilt hit her. She stood up and walked to Kasumi. Throwing her arms around her and pulling her into a tight hug. "Don't ever think that Kasumi," Sakura whispered in her ear. "You are my sister I never had. You of most people in my life, you're the most important one." Kasumi tightens her grip on Sakura and smiled weakly. "Liar," she whispered back. "Kakashi is that, I'm the second one."

Sakura blushed and turned her head away. She didn't think of Kakashi when se finally made her decision. It was like holding onto a dream that was never going to happen anyway. This was also an opportunity to try to get over those stupid feelings. "No, you are and don't you forget that girl."

Kasumi smiled and let go off Sakura. Sakura whipped away her tears and smiled sadly. "It's hard, I know but this is something I must do."

Kasumi nodded and tried to smile back. "I know, I just wish that you could stay here."

* * *

After the physical exam by Tsunade, Sakura told her the same story only a bit longer. Surprisingly she picked it up really well, even better than that Sakura expected. Only then Sakura heard that Shite already made contact her Shishou about the whole situation. That she already gave a sort of stone to summon a shadow cat herself under the control of Shite herself. So I she ever needed Sakura badly, she could use that stone to reach her.

Getting a mini medic-kit with her medicine to get everything function better, she left the hospital. Going back to her house, she picked up some clothes and personal belongings before she would leave this place. The house would be still on her name, though. She didn't have the heart to sell the house where she grew up so she let Kasumi live in it while she was way.

The next day she said goodbye to all her friends, telling the ones that didn't know about her secret that she went away on a long term mission and didn't know when she would come back.

That night she stood outside in her garden, together with Ryou, Kasumi, Iruka, Daichi, Takeo, Kiyoto, Shizune and Tsunade. Giving them all a hug goodbye and wishing them all the best, she saved Kasumi for last.

Seeing her cry made her to want to cry too but resisted it. "Promise me you will visit me whenever you can." "I will," Sakura whispered back. Sakura felt Kasumi's grip tighten for one last time before she let go.

Looking one more time at her friends she turned around and looked at her uncle that was now standing beside her. "You ready Sakura?" "Yeah, I'm ready." Ryou went back to his shadow form and created some signs before a black gap appeared. Ryou walked in before her.

Sakura sighed and stepped forwards the gape. Glancing one more time over her shoulder and waving slightly before she stepped into the black gap and disappearing from their side.

* * *

A/N: I know it a bit of a short chapter and I'm sorry about it. For those who wanted that Sakura would stay in the normal world don't be afraid, I'm not letting you guys down ;). What will happen? You'll find out in chapter 14! R&R!


	14. Meeting the family

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of the characters.

**Chapter 14:**** Meeting the family **

The first thing Sakura did when she stepped into the black gap was remembering she had to keep breathing. She thought she had seen almost everything in the shadows, but seeing this part that she was in now she couldn't help but staring with open mouth. She definitely hadn't seen everything.

The ground they walked on was black sand and rock. Sharp shaped rocks as far her eyes could reach. There were some dark trees, here and there but not much. They looked like that they came straight out of a horror movie. She looked up to the sky that was filled with thunder clouds; sometimes you could hear and see a thunderbolt. Just then when she looked up into the sky, she saw a black shadow flying over her. When Sakura looked closer at the figure, she saw that it was a shadow bird. It had sharp claws and his beak was thin and short. His wings had a kink in them in the middle, making them look dangerous long. The feathers were long and looked it they were shining. His eyes were luminous blue and then she saw the Haruno symbol on the bird's neck.

Ryou that stood a few feet before her raised his arm into the air. The bird flew a few more rounds in the air before he landed gracefully on his master's arm. Ryou softly stroke his feathers and turned towards Sakura. He smiled at her. "Come Sakura, it's a few minutes walking to the stable. From there we're going to use demon horses to travel to our city.

Sakura just nodded, unable to use her voice and answer back. Ryou turned around again and began walking away, his bird already sitting comfortably on his shoulder. Sakura just stared at him before she gained back her senses and quickly ran after him. When she was walking next to him she looked up to the bird on his shoulder. "What's his name?" Sakura asked, pointing at the bird on his shoulder.

"You mean her name," Ryou replied smiling. "Her name is Nasya. One of my most trusted friends." Just on that moment Nasya lovely bite his ear. Ryou grinned and stroked her stomach. "You will learn to control one for yourself one day, Sakura." "I have my hands full enough with Tira, but time will tell," Sakura giggled.

"How does our city look like?" Ryou looked at her briefly before turning his gaze back to the road before them. "You'll see it when we arrive there. But don't expect a big welcome though, only Shite-sama and 8 others of our family our home. The rest are on a mission or exploring the shadows themselves. Like I said before, there is still much species that we need to discover." Sakura nodded and began to look around again.

The rest of the journey they walked in silence. When they reached the stable, Sakura stayed outside while Ryou walked in, getting 2 demon horses. Sakura secretly wondered how they would look like. She never saw a different shadow creature than Tira or the shadows that she questioned for a mission for information.

When Ryou walked out the stable Sakura nearly dropped her mouth on the ground. She let out a little gasp of surprise. They were beautiful. They had black fur but their eyes and half their legs were on fire. Every step they made left a fire mark behind on the ground. They stepped so gracefully and were in one word: perfect. On their head they had the Haruno symbol.

Ryou just laughed at Sakura reaction. He handed her the rein and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "That was exactly my reaction when I saw them the first time too." He stroked Nasya's feathers one more time before he took her on his arm again, throwing his arm up so she could take off before he rose on his horse. "Are you just going to stand there or you're coming with me?" Ryou asked, looking with a smirk on his face to his little niece that didn't move a muscle since she got the rein.

Sakura looked away from her horse and straight into her uncle's eyes. A blush crept on her cheeks while she stuttered that she hadn't seen such a beautiful creature before while she rose on her own horse. Ryou laughed and followed Nasya that flew before them, leading them to their home.

* * *

'_Ouch my head is killing me_' Kakashi kept his eyes closed when he felt cold iron around his wrist and ankles. '_Where am I? What the hell happened?_' He searched his memory trying to remember what happened to him but nothing came. He just couldn't remember. He didn't move and tried to concentrate on his surroundings when he heard a familiar voice filling the room.

"It seems you have finally awoken. It took you long enough."

Kakashi opened his eye and saw nothing but darkness surrounding him. Trying to move a bit he felt his chains shake with his movements. Searching around with his hands on the ground he felt a wall not far from his back. He decided to lean against it and sighed. Keeping his sharingan eye closed he tried to locate where the person stood that spoke to him, not replying back to him.

He squinted his eye when a ray of light came into the room. Probably because the same person that talked to him opened the door. Looking through his squinted eye Kakashi saw a black coat with red clouds standing in the door way. Bringing his gaze up to the face of the person he saw no other than Itachi Uchiha standing before him.

He snorted and closed his eye again, lowering his head and waited for Itachi to make his first move. Softly tugging on his chains he tried to calculate the range he had. "Escaping with those cuffs is impossible, Kakashi. They were made for a certain Anbu captain but a test subject will do well enough." Kakashi said nothing and stopped his movements. Hearing footsteps nearing he waited before he was in range of the length of his chains.

The footsteps stopped but wasn't close enough for him to attack. "Look at me Kakashi." "No thanks, unlike you I still like my eyesight very much," he finally replied. Itachi scowled. Did he just called him ugly? Even though he wasn't so obsessed with his looks, he didn't like to be called ugly.

Before Kakashi could react, he felt something sliding against his flesh. Opening his eye and looking to his arm, he saw blood slowly dripping down on jounin vest, his blue sweater that he always wore beneath was ripped on his arm. "Hey! That was my favorite sweater!"

His head got jerked up and he quickly looked to the left, not looking into Itachi's eyes. He really didn't want to get caught a second time in his jutsu. One time was more than enough for him. A memory flashed through his brains and he finally remembered what happened.

Flash back

Kakashi's hand went with lighting speed through some seals before he disappeared with a poof smoke and reappeared behind Deidara. "Fire dragon jutsu!" Deidara tried to get away and only got hit slightly.

His hands already were making clay creatures for his will to use. Kakashi grabbed some shuriken while he dodged an attack from a guy with brown hair. Throwing the shuriken to the person before he jumped to another branch, he slides his headband from his sharigan eye. Running up the trunk he tried to locate the other 4 attackers. Jumping away from the tree before it got exploded, he landed skillfully on the ground.

Grabbing his katana just in time to block the katana of his attacker, another one he did not recognize. Suddenly he went through his knees, letting himself drop on the floor, pressing himself against the ground while shuriken and kunai flow above him. He flipped himself to the side and pushed himself up with one hand while his other hand he blocked a kunai with his katana.

Suddenly he felt a strong chakra wave behind him and dodge most of the fire balls that were thrown at him but he couldn't dodge one of them. The fireball hit his left arm and hung now limply beside his body. Cursing softly that he hadn't paid enough attention and his stupidity, he tried to think a way out of this fight. He knew he couldn't fight them all and survive. Kakashi panted softly before forcing his arm to move to create some seals and throwing a big fireball back at Itachi and the guy with grey hair that stood beside him.

Using that as a diversion he took off in the woods, his hand quickly ran over the summoning seals. His arm was killing him but he couldn't give in. Slamming his injured arm on his good one he focused back on his surroundings. Letting himself drop from a branch and swinging to another one to dodge a kunai that was aimed for his back, he wondered what they would want with him.

Pakkun appeared with a poof smoke and dodged just in time the kunai that was aimed for his master. "You could have warned me for that," Pakkun growled at his master. Seeing his masters arm a pang of surprise hit him. What happened to him? The last time he saw his master injures was 8 weeks ago. That happened when he went away on a mission to assassinate some s-ranked missing nins trying to step into the footsteps of Akatsuki. And it was just a minor injury.

"Pakkun I need you to go to Konoha as fast as you can and call for backup," Kakashi panted, dodging another kunai and turning around to throw some back at them. Jumping down he forced chakra into his feet and sprinted off. He felt that he didn't have much chakra left be kept pushing himself. Pakkun already took off right after he said his command.

Running what seemed like for hours he finally let himself drop on the ground. He panted hard and struggled to keep awake. His chakra was almost gone and if he kept running like that he would have collapsed unconscious. Hearing a river nearby he pushed himself onto his legs and ran to the river. Letting himself drop onto his knees once again, he quickly gulped some water down. Throwing some water in his face and arm before he jerked his head up. "Shit," He cursed softly and forced some chakra in to his feet once again.

Running over the river felt them nearing his position. A shuriken was aimed at his head and he ducked, tripping over his feet he fell into the water. Cursing himself mentally for his clumsiness he was taken by the stream. '_This doesn't mean any good_.' Trying to get back on the water surface he already saw that his procures had closed the distance between them.

A hand jerked him back up to the surface and Kakashi coughed up some water, panting for air. Seeing the necklace around the person's neck he knew that it was Itachi. Itachi just smirked at him. "Well well, look at the great Sharigan Kakashi now. Tripping over his own feet while he ran away from a battle? Tsk, tsk. Talking about cowardness." The grip around Kakashi's neck tightens and Kakashi glared daggers at him.

"Let's make him suffer for making us run so much," the brown haired said angrily and slightly panting. The others nodded in agreement. Itachi grabbed a kunai from underneath his cloak and stabbed Kakashi right into his stomach. Kakashi gasped and hold back a wince.

Itachi shifted and throw him back into the water. Kakashi struggled to go back to the water surface to come back for air. He wondered why Itachi had thrown him back into the water before he heard his answer nearing every second he was in the water. The stream got stronger and he could already hear a waterfall nearing his way.

This wasn't good. He forced some chakra in his hand and feet and tried to climb back onto the water. Before he could dodge the attack, he was kicked by Deidara in his stomach. Kakashi bitted his lip, holding back a wince of pain. Squishing his eyes together and tried to endure the pain. Kakashi grabbed a kunai and when Deidara came close again he swung it at him, hitting him in his arm. Deidara cursed and kicked him again but harder this time on his chest. He was flipped on his back and flew a few feet backwards.

Suddenly Itachi was behind him again, grabbing his own katana from his back and stabbed him in his back. Grabbing Kakashi by his collar he threw him over the edge of the waterfall.

Falling down that seemed like an eternity, he finally hitted the cold water surface he tried to swim back up but feeling the strength slowly leave him, he stopped his attempts and let himself fall into darkness.

End of flashback

Kakashi came back to earth when he felt Itachi removing his vest. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm straight." Itachi just glared at him before he ripped of the sweater that he wore beneath it. Changing the bandages from his wounds, Kakashi was shocked and surprised to say at least.

Hearing his unspoken question Itachi sighed. "Even though I would love to rip you into pieces, we can't afford you to die. Not yet anyways." Finishing his actions he stood up and left him without another word.

* * *

"Wow," Sakura said breathlessly, looking to the city before her. She never expected that it would be so big and beautiful. It almost reminded her of Konoha. It had dark navy blue gates, just as big as in Konoha. The city was surrounded by big walls, guarded by shadow tigers, birds and some other pair of shadow creatures Sakura never seen before.

Ryou smiled brightly and nodded at Nasya, letting her know that she was dismissed. When they went inside the city, Sakura needed yet again to remember herself to keep breathing. Because there was no sun to give them light, candles were lighted almost everywhere, giving the city a warmful and romantic glint. They had everything. She saw shops for clothing, weapons, food for different kind of shadow animals, you name it and it was there. She couldn't believe it. "Please don't tell me we also got a ramen shop," Sakura said in awe. "That is the thing we don't have. Nobody can cook ramen as good as the chef in Ichiraku. Sakura smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Nobody is as good as him."

Riding through the streets they came into the part where the houses stood. In the middle the pink haired kunoichi saw a big house surrounded with 2 shadow tigers as guards by the opening. In the garden itself was far more shadow tigers, probably all under command of Shite. But to Sakura surprise Ryou lowered himself to the ground. Bringing his horse to the stable and Sakura quickly followed him. "Is this your place?" Ryou nodded, but before Sakura could answer Ryou talked again. "I'm part of the council in this city. There are 4 people including me to help Shite-sama with her leadership. Leading this city, make sure that our supplies won't come to a stop, that sort of things. Sakura nodded.

"Where do I live?" Sakura asked with curiosity. "You'll be getting a house nearby. Because you'll become our next clan leader, you're going to be trained by Shite-sama and the council themselves." "What about my chakra? I still don't feel different," Sakura suddenly asked.

Ryou smiled and laid his hand comfortably on her shoulder, leading her to the door of the stable. "Don't worry Sakura, you'll need a ritual before you're shadow chakra will take over your normal chakra. But that will happen after a week from now. Shite-sama wants to see what you're capable of."

"I'll bring you to your house later but first, you're going to meet the council and Shite-sama. Sakura nodded and gulped nervously. '_I can do it, theirs nothing to be afraid of, their just family that's all._' Ryou looked at the pink haired kunoichi and saw her nervousness. He couldn't blame her though. Laying his hand for comfort on her shoulder, he led them inside of the house.

Sakura wished she had more eyes on that point, so many hallways with paintings of her family. The statues that were in ever corner were iron in shape of every shadow creature they controlled or friendly with. The hallways were lighted with candles everywhere. When they were nearing the door that was leading to the control chamber, Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. She began to walk a little faster and stopped for a big painting. There she was, in the arm of her mother and in her little hand was a finger of her father's hand. She was probably 1 year old judging the way she looked.

She smiled softly at the picture, seeing the happy glints in her parents' eyes. She felt tears coming up but quickly whipped them away. She felt Ryou's hand lying on her shoulder once again and she looked up at him, smiling sadly. "You really miss your parents?" Sakura nodded and turned her head back to the painting. "Even though it's 6 years since they died, I can't keep it dry once I start thinking about them. I miss them so much."

They walked further down the hall and stopped in front of the door. "Wait here," Ryou whispered softly before walking into the room. Sakura sighed and lowered her head. Closing her eyes she thought back at her friends back in Konoha. '_I wonder what they are doing now._' She jerked her head up in surprise when she felt a familiar chakra signal.

Turning her head to the side she smiled brightly at the little tiger that was running through wards her. "Tira!" She opened her arms and caught Tira when she jumped into her mistress arms. "I missed you! Are you alright?" Sakura asked, happiness sounding through her voice. Softly stroking her fur she gave a quick kiss on her head. "I'm fine mistress." She looked up to Sakura and licked softly her cheek. "I know about your choice Sakura, but are you sure you really want this? Once the ritual is complete, there's no going back." Sakura sighed and looked away again.

She was asking herself the same question. Did she make the right decision? She honestly didn't know. Sure she will miss her friends terribly, but here she was finally with her family. She wasn't alone anymore. She could ask for help for her techniques without fear that her secret would come out. Sakura sighed and lowered her head, feeling Tira's firs softly tickling her skin. "I honestly don't know Tira, I just hope I made the right decision."

A few minutes later the door opened again and Ryou's head appeared in the opening. "Shite-sama is ready to see you now." Sakura nodded and stood up. Feeling Tira's head nudging her neck she smiled a bit. Letting out a quick breath she walked into the room.

The room was dark and only in the corner were lighted candles, giving the room a mysterious glint. In the back of the room in the middle was a small stair. At the end of the stair was sitting an old woman dressed up in a dark blue kimono. It had with stripes falling gracefully around her legs making her look long. The collar was with golden stripes. Her hair was hold up with a few senbons.

"Come forward my child," the lady spoke. Shite waved with her hand, beckoning Ryou to leave the room. He bowed before he left the room. The voice was gentle and soft, making Sakura feeling allot less nervous. Sakura walked forwards to the stairs and stopped at the beginning. She bowed before she sat down on her knees, her head lowered so she looked at the floor beneath her. "Don't be so shy, all the way. I want to look at you."

Sakura stood up and walked up the stairs, stopping in front of her great grandmother. She kneeled down before her but this time looking into her eyes. They were deep-green holding wisdom and showing everything she's been through. Her hand cupped Sakura's cheek and her hands felt soft and warm against her skin. "Welcome to our city Sakura." Sakura smiled her tanks and nodded.

"You have the eyes of your father and your smile. But your hair color and length you got from your mother." Sakura's smiled faded slightly. "Thank you Shite-sama."

"And who have we here?" Shite removed her hand from Sakura's cheek and softly stroked Tira's head. "That is Tira, Shite-sama, she's my shadow tiger," Sakura replied softly. Shite smiled and sighed while she withdraws her hand. "As you know you're going to be my follower." Sakura nodded and waited for her to continue. "I'm not as young as I used to be and my time is almost up. That's also the reason that we summoned you know. Even though we should have when you became 16, I wanted to give you more time with your friends before I summoned you here." Sakura nodded once again. "I understand and I thank you for it."

Shite smiled and continued her story. "You're going to be trained by myself for the politics to lead this city. Even though there aren't any others, you're going to be the one that will make peace between us and the shadow creatures that are still to come. Ryou-san will train you more in our ways and help you with summoning more of our shadow creatures. Do you understand me so far?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes Shite-sama, I understand. But I have one question. What about the ritual? What happens?" "Don't worry about that, my child. The ritual will allow your shadow chakra taking over your normal chakra. It's a ritual that will be preformed by me and the council. I'll let you rest for now. Ryou-san will explain everything about the things you need to know."

"Yes, Shite-sama." Sakura bowed one more time before she stood up and walked back to the door. "Sleep well, Sakura. I hope you enjoy your stay with us." Sakura smiled before she turned around and walked out of the door.

Ryou leaned against the wall and looked up when Sakura walked out of the door. "Follow me." They walked out of the building and turned left onto the main street. "The main rule is never let out you secret in the normal world. Always say when you're going to leave the village or going to the normal world." Sakura nodded.

When they stopped for a big mansion Sakura walked further but stopped when Ryou grabbed her arm. "Where are you going? This is your new home." Sakura gasped and looked at the house before looking back at Ryou. "You're kidding me right?" Ryou laughed at her expression on her face. "It's your house alright. Come on I'll show you around."

Sakura just stood there, gaping at the house. She's going to live there? She blinked a few times but saw Ryou walking down the path to the front door of this house alright. It was a 2 floor building. It had a beautiful garden with a small river that went to a little lake in her backyard. She had a porch of stone and some plants were standing there. The backyard was full with flowers, plants and a couple of trees.

"Ready to go inside?" Ryou asked, smirking at Sakura's reaction. Sakura nodded breathlessly. Not trusting her voice enough to speak. Walking back to the front Ryou gave the key to Sakura. With trembling hands Sakura took the key and tried to open the lock. After the second attempt she succeeded and walked inside. She already saw that her luggage and personal belongs were already on their place like she had it back home "I hope you like it, I decorated this place myself," Ryou said smiling.

The whole house was a bit old fashion with a rich fling. Arriving in the main hall, Sakura walked into the first room and saw that she had her own library filled with book and scrolls about Shadow creatures, fighting techniques, medical, you name it and it was there. The floor was of light wood while the walls had a warm red tint; the bookshelves had a dark brown color. She even saw a closet full of the Come Come series. She smiled, remembering Kakashi reading them always. Maybe if she had some time left she would read it too. In the middle of the library she had a long table in front of a fireplace.

The living room had a red carpet and dark brown walls. In the middle was a fireplace with hanging above a television screen. A piano was standing close to the window. The curtains were also read decorated with golden symbols. When she looked closer she saw it was the leaf symbol and Haruno symbols. She smiled and stroked the curtain softly with her hand. There felt so soft, like satin.

Turning around she saw a dining table and an open door to the kitchen. The kitchen was also mostly made out of wood. The counter was black painted while the cupboards were painted dark brown. On the corner of the counter was a platter filled with fruits.

She walked back into the main hall Sakura walked up the stairs. She opened the first door to the left and saw that it was a small bedroom with an attached bathroom. It was small but cozy. Suddenly she saw a two-door opening and guessed it was the head bedroom. Walking in she nearly dropped her mouth on the floor.

She had a king sized four-poster bed with in the middle hanging the same painting she saw in the hallway when she was visiting Shite-sama, a mirror between her 2 closets and a table for make-up and that sort of stuff. There were 2 more doors. Opening one she saw a room filled with weapons. Closing the door again she opened the other door. It let to her own bathroom. She had a bathtub and a shower and a toilet. They were painted white decorated with gold. The mirror had a golden ridge and was decorated with the Haruno symbol. There was also a glass closet filled with shampoo and crèmes for in bath or shower.

Sakura smiled happily and walked back into her bedroom, seeing Tira sitting on the edge of her bed. "I think I can get use to this," Sakura grinned and sat next to her tiger. "What do you think?" "It's beautiful alright, I admit," Tira said. "But that's going to be a hell of cleaning Sakura." Sakura's smile faded for her face and turned into a look of horror.

She cursed softly and stood up. Walking down the stairs again she felt a soft tug on her shirt before a Tira's head was placed in her neck again. She smiled and walked into the living room, finding Ryou sitting on the couch. "Do you like it?" Ryou asked softly.

"I love it," Sakura replied smiling. "But it's going to be a hell of a cleaning." Ryou laughed and smiled at his niece. "Don't worry about that Sakura. We don't do cleaning. The shadows do that for us. When we sleep they clean everything. Some sort of butlers if you want to name it."

"Well I better be going, there's allot of work waiting for me. You can discover the city on you own or whatever you like to do. I'll pick you up tomorrow for training at 8 am. So be ready."

Sakura nodded and waved him out. Closing the door behind her she sighed and walked back into the living room. Picking up the picture of her friends together she smiled sadly before placing it back. She looked up when Tira jumped on her lap. "You always will have me Sakura," Tira said comforting. "Whatever decision you will make, I'll follow you." Sakura smiled and softly petted her. "So Tira, ready for the new change?" Sakura asked, smirking down at her. Tira grinned back. "You bet."

* * *

A/N: Well guys that was my last update for this and next week. I'm going to scotland so I'm not going to be able to write. Ciao for now!


	15. Old team back together

A/N: Hey guys. I finally got time again to write after being gone for a week to Scotland. It was really great but felt great to be home again. I think I let you guys waiting long enough so i'll shut up now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**Chapter 15:**** Old team back together**

A small, little brown furry ball raced past Izumo. He only got to think '_What the.._' before it passed him already. He turned around confused, glancing after the furry thing that past him just a second ago. '_Wait a minute. That's Pakkun._' Izumo turned his head back and waited for Kakashi to follow his little friend but as the minutes past by, the pup's master didn't appear.

Tsunade was sleeping on her desk when the door opened with a bang. She jerked her head up sleepily and looked around to see the person that disturbed her sleep. Her eyebrow rose when she saw nobody but finally looked down at the pup that jumped on her desk just a moment ago.

"Pakkun what's with the noise?" Tsunade yawned. She stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes. "Kakashi's in trouble again. He needs reinforcements immediately," Pakkun replied hastily. "We need to hurry. When he summoned me he was already in a bad condition."

Tsunade's eyes widen with shock and turned her head. "Shizune!" The black haired woman walked into the office when she heard her master's call. "Yes Tsunade-sama?" she answered with slight discomfort and nervousness. "I want Gai's team in this office in 2 minutes you hear me?!" Shizune nodded and ran away to summon the requested team. '_I wonder what happened to get her so worked up._'

5 minutes later Gai's team, Tenten, Neji and Lee and Gai himself stood before her desk. Pakkun still sat at her desk, looking like he was sitting on fire. "Kakashi is in need of help. I'm sending you guys to bring him back to Konoha safely, is that understood?" Tsunade said looking at them one by one.

"Yes Hokage-sama," they replied in unison. "Pakkun will lead your way. Now leave!" They bowed one more time before all 5 disappeared. Tsunade hung her head and sighed tiredly. She rubbed her temple en felt Shizune's eyes burning on her form. "What is it Shizune?" she asked without looking at her.

"I'm just thinking, Hokage-sama. Maybe we should warn Sakura about Kakashi. She's the best tracker after all with the shadows at her side." "I want to hear none of it," Tsunade snapped at looked at the black haired woman with determents. "She doesn't need to know. She's training to become a shadow ninja Shizune, we only can call her in emergencies and this isn't one."

"But Ho-." "No, Shizune. I made up my mind. We're not summoning Sakura for this little thing. Gai can handle this perfectly," Tsunade interrupted her. "Are you questioning my decisions?" "No, Hokage-sama," Shizune said quickly, hearing the anger rising in her voice. "Good. Now leave, I've got better things to do than arguing with you." Shizune bowed and walked out of her office.

* * *

"You're getting quite good," Ryou said smirking while whipping blood from his mouth. He panted slightly and carefully rubbed his hand over the now soar skin. He stood up and dusted himself off before looking at the woman that did this to him.

Sakura smiled at him teasingly while she took off her gloves. "You're not bad yourself, Ryou. You're a good teacher." She walked over to her uncle and laid her hand on his cheek. Letting her hand glow green, she slowly began to heal him.

"I should have known that you were a quite of a fighter. Just like your parents," Ryou said approvingly. Sakura smiled gratefully before letting her hand drop back to her side but not before Ryou softly squeezed her hand as a sign of his thanks.

"Ryou, can I ask you something?" Sakura suddenly said. Ryou looked at her and nodded. Her voice held a tone that she was sad and he silently hoped that she didn't have any regret of her decision to join the shadows. "When I need to do the ritual," she began softly, almost whispering. "Will you be there too?" She looked up to him with questionable eyes and held hope in them, begging him to say yes.

Ryou smiled softly and pulled her into a hug. "I'll be there, don't worry." They knew each other for only 4 days but it seemed like an eternity the way they treated each other. In the very short amount of time, they grew close together. Sometimes it looked like they were father and daughter. The way Ryou would lecture Sakura about her lifestyle or the way she dressed. Sakura loved those moments when they argued over little things. It reminded her of her own father because he reacted the same. Sometimes for her, it looked like she was talking to her father than talking to her uncle.

"Come let's go back to your house, I'm starving." Ryou said. He released her from his hug and began walking to the village. "Sure but only if you cook, it was your decision after all," Sakura said smirking. "Deal but after that I can choose what we're going to do." "But you always choose chess. And you know I always beat you with that, it's boring," Sakura wined.

"It's not boring, it helps keeping your mind focused," Ryou replied pretending to be hurt. "Besides I always let you win." "Keep telling yourself that uncle," Sakura said teasingly.

"Why you little..!" Sakura laughed and ran away while Ryou followed her in hot pursuit.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find him?!" Everybody winced at the sound of Tsunade's yelling. After 5 days of searching and tracking, Gai's team finally gave up looking for Kakashi. They lost their trail by the river. Even Neji couldn't find him with his unique eyes. Pakkun lost his master scent or the others that were with him.

"I'm terribly sorry but I think my youth is beginning to fail me," Gai said with a trembling voice. He was close to tears. He failed his mission and because of that he lost his best friend and eternal rival. Tsunade scowled and dug her fingernails deeper into her desk. One of her best man was out there and she isn't about to abandon him. "Get out of my side before I hit you out of my office," Tsunade growled, trying to hold back her temper. Team Gai bowed quickly before racing out of her office. They didn't feel like getting on the wrong side of Tsunade's fists.

Tsunade sighed when the door closed loudly behind Gai. She turned and looked over Konoha. This was not what she had planned. She knew that Kakashi was still alive, he was the copy nin for god's sake. But he was only human after all and even he needs help sometimes, even though he doesn't want to admit it. She rubbed her temple irritated and tried to think of something.

A knock was heard on the door of her office and muttered softly about not having time alone for herself. "Come in," she said, still with an angry edge in her voice. Shizune gulped and let herself in. "Hokage-sama I think it's time to inform Saku-." "No!" Tsunade snapped and turned around to face Shizune. Shizune winced and walked a few steps backwards. "I don't want this argue again Shizune!" Tsunade growled. "Sakura is busy with her training and this isn't an emergency. If you came to be only about this issue I suggest you should leave before I loose my temper." "N-no Hokage-sama," Shizune replied hastily and with fear. "The elders requested your opinion for some matters. They are waiting for you in the debating room."

"Can my day even get worse?" she growled under her breath. "Hey beautiful!" Tsunade turned around and saw Jiraiya sitting on the window-sill. Tsunade screamed and walked out of her office, closing the door loudly behind her.

"What did I do this time?" Jiraiya asked confused. "Nothing," Shizune replied back. She walked over to her master's desk and began searching for an item in one of the drawers. "Then why she left without saying anything to me?" "She just has a bad day that's all. Gai's team couldn't find Kakashi and the elders are bothering her again," Shizune said, opening another drawer to continue her search. "Ah well that explains why she's angry. What are you doing?" "I'm looking for- Oh got it!" Shizune squealed happily while holding a black stone in her hand.

"What's that?' Jiraiya asked, letting curiosity taking of him. He jumped of the window-sill and walked over to the black haired woman that was holding the stone. He looked over her shoulder and his eyes widen by surprise. "But there's a Haruno symbol on it." "Of course there is a Haruno symbol on it," Shizune said annoyed. "Now shush, I need to focus."

She concentrated chakra into her hand before sending some amounts into the stone. She repeated this a few times, every time with a different amount of chakra. When she sent the last time chakra into the stone the symbol began to glow. Dark light came out of the stone and created a portal a few feet before them. Jiraiya's mouth fell open of shock and surprise.

They waited a few moments before a black tiger stepped out of the portal. It had dark gray stripes over his fur and the Haruno symbol on his neck. The tiger sat down before Shizune and looked at her with his luminous blue eyes, studying her. "What do you want human?" he suddenly said, his voice was cold and harsh. Shizune gulped and the nervousness filled her with full force. "We are in need of Sakura's services. A really important person is missing and only Sakura is qualified and well trained enough to bring him back. The tiger raised his eyebrow. "Define very important," he replied after a few seconds. "If he dies, Konoha will be in danger," Shizune said with a steady voice, not letting any fear creeping in her voice. "Very well, she'll be soon-." "No," Shizune interrupted,"I want her to appear in my apartment. Tell her that it was Shizune, she'll now where to go." "Very well," the tiger said before standing up and walking straight back into the portal.

The portal disappeared and Shizune let out a breath of relief. "I'm glad that's over." Jiraiya nodded. "So when were you planning to tell me that Sakura is a descendent of that bloodline?" Shizune just waved him off. "You're lucky that you have seen it. Only a few people know this for Sakura's own safety, you shouldn't even have seen it but I was in a hurry." Shizune put back the stone and closed the drawer before looking at the man that was standing at her side. "Why are you anyway?" "Just hopping by," Jiraiya shrugged it off. Shizune nodded and grabbed her stuff before she turned and walked out of the office.

* * *

"There's nothing to be afraid of Sakura," Ryou whispered in her ear for comfort. "You'll be standing in a pentagram and you'll only feel something cold running through your chakra system." Sakura nodded, releasing her lip and sighed. "I'm just nervous, what if I can't do this? There's no going back when this is done." "Do you want to go back?" Ryou softly said. "I don't know anymore," Sakura whispered back sadly. "First I thought that this was it but now I'm not so sure anymore."

"Well think quickly because the ritual is about to begin." "You're not helping," Sakura hissed angrily. Ryou sighed and turned Sakura so she faced him. "Everything is going to be alright Sakura. You can still see your friends. The only different thing is that you'll be living with us and you only can do shadow techniques." Sakura nodded and showed a little smile. "You're right, I'm worried over nothing." Ryou squeezed her shoulder softly before letting her go and walking to the door. Laying his hand on the doorknob he turned his head towards her. "I'll call you when we're ready." Then he opened the door and walked in, leaving Sakura behind in the hall.

Sakura gulped nervously and closed her eyes. She wished that she wasn't so nervous. She felt like she was going to throw up over and over again, the room spinned before her eyes and quickly she leaned against the wall. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself. '_Come on Sakura, you can do this. It's nothing to be nervous of._' "Come in Sakura," suddenly came from the room.

Taking a quick breath before walking straight to the door and walked into the room. Closing the door behind her she looked around. In the middle of the room there was a purple pentagram. In ever point there was a candle and behind every candle was a member of the council. "Step into the pentagram Sakura," Shite said. She stood at the top, a few feet away from her. Sakura obeyed and walked into the circle.

"Are you sure you want to join us Sakura? Because after this, there's no going back," Shite asked. "I want to do this," Sakura replied with a steady voice. Shite smiled and nodded. "Very well then, let's begin. Sakura please stand still otherwise it's going to hurt." Sakura nodded hastily and froze like a statue.

One by one they began to make seals and their hand began to glow black. Shite looked at the circle and saw that they all were ready. Making seals of her own, her hands began to glow dark-blue. "Transforming jutsu, shadow style," Shite said before aiming her hands towards Sakura. The council members did the same and created a dark bubble around Sakura. It rose into the air and stopped when it floated just above their heads.

Sakura gasped when she felt something cold creeping on her skin, trying to push its way inside her body to take over. A shiver went through her spine and her breathing started to go ragged. "Relax Sakura, otherwise it's not going to work she softly heard on the other side of the bubble. She wanted to move and before she thought about it she crossed her arms to hug herself. Searing pain washed through her body and she held in a scream. '_That's right I'm not allowed to move._' Concentrating on her breath she tried to relax. It was so cold and made her feel uncomfortable. It was already up her arm and was now slowly filling her chest. She opened her arms and saw silver liquid crawling over her body, pushing its way into her body and covering her skin. '_Let it be over soon please._' Sakura begged in her hand and closed her eyes when she felt that the liquid crept up to her face.

They were half way the ritual when a shadow tiger walked into the control room. "Shite-sama, Sakura is summoned for an emergency in Konoha. She's needed right away." Sakura heard it and jerked her head up. A wave of pain went through her veins again but this time she couldn't care about it. Konoha was in danger and they needed her. "We can't stop the ritual, we don't know the consequences if we do stop. I can be even lethal for her," Ryou said with concern. "But you don't know that for sure," another council member said. "Besides we have a law that states that if someone is being summoned it will be answered right away."

"Stop the ritual," Sakura suddenly said. "I'm willing to take the risk." Shite sighed and closed her eyes. "Fine then," She carefully lowered her hands and putted the bubble back on the ground. She released the jutsu and the bubble slowly vanished. The cold liquid that crept on Sakura's skin pushed its way now fiercely into her system. It felt like she was on fire, her skin became red where the liquid once was. Sakura gasped and let herself drop onto her knees. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and tried to endure the pain.

She felt a hand touching her shoulder and looked up at her side, looking in the worried face of Ryou. "How do you feel?" "I'm fine, really. Just slight pain, nothing that I can't handle," Sakura said with a grimace on her face. She slowly stood up even though her body screamed and protested against her actions. Ryou held her steady, and looked like he didn't believe it. Without letting Sakura go he turned to Shite. "I request that I will accompany Sakura back to Konoha, just to make sure she will be alright." Shite nodded and waved them off.

Before Sakura could protest she was in the arms of her uncle and carried out of the room. "I can walk you know?" Sakura said slightly annoyed but a small part of her was relieved that she didn't have to move anytime soon. "I don't want to take risks and you'll going to need your strength when were back in Konoha." Ryou replied walking down the hall. The shadow tiger that interrupted just a second ago appeared at his side and followed him. "Ryou-sama, Sakura is requested to appear in the apartment of the human Shizune." Ryou nodded and thanked the tiger before walking out of the house.

"Ryou?" Sakura suddenly asked. Her voice sounded worried and was barely above a whisper. "What is it Sakura?" "What is going to happen with me now that the ritual is only half completed?" Ryou looked at pink haired woman in her arms and sighed. "Your chakra is split in two. Just like before you did the ritual. The only different thing is that they now are contacted to each other and will try to conquer the other." "Is that a bad thing?" Sakura asked nervously. "I'm not going to lie to you Sakura," Ryou said seriously. "There is a change that it becomes so worse, that it will destroy each other. Leaving no chakra in you at all, in that case you will be killed. A horrible and painfully slow death. " Ryou shuddered at the thought of it while Sakura's eyes widens with shock and disbelief. "I could die?" Her voice held fear and was trembling. "Yes, the chance is low though but not low enough to not to consider it," Ryou said softly. Unconsciously he tightened his grip on her and began to walk faster.

* * *

Shizune was passing back and forth in her living room. She closed the curtains the second she got home. She didn't want somebody to see what is about to happen in her living room. She sighed heavily and stopped walking for a second. Maybe she did it wrong. Did she really need to summon Sakura? She did deserve to know what happened to her former sensei, but was it worth enough to summon her away from her training. What if something happened?

No, she shook her head. She did the right thing, if there was somebody that could bring Kakashi back it was her. She stopped walking and looked at the clock that was hanging above her couch. She wondered how long she would have to wait. She just wanted to start walking again when a dark portal appeared into her living room, just the same like a few hours ago in Hokage's office.

A tall dark man stepped out first, carrying Sakura in his arms. Behind him Tira stepped out and sat down. Shizune gasped while the man walked over to her couch and laid Sakura down. The portal closed itself and the man turned to Shizune. "What's the emergency?" Shizune just stared at him, frozen in shock. "What happened to Sakura?" She finally stammered out, the medic nin in her kicking in. She walked over to Sakura and kneeled beside her.

"Hey Shizune," Sakura finally spoke with a smile on her face. "I'm fine really, what happened?" Shizune looked away briefly and locked his eyes with the man standing at the end of the couch. His eyes stood hard and cold and quickly she looked back at Sakura. "Kakashi is missing. Do you remember the day he was sent away from a mission while he was supposed to take care of you?" Sakura nodded, an uncomfortable feeling nagging in her stomach. "He never returned. He sent Pakkun forward to call for reinforcements. That was 5 days ago. Gai's team was sent to find Kakashi but failed. They came back earlier this day."

Ryou scowled and his anger took over his mind. "You summoned Sakura for this?! You interrupted the ritual wherefore you brought her life in danger only because a human is missing?" Shizune's eyes widen is shock and stared at Sakura. Sakura sighed and looked at her uncle annoyed. "This human is important to me uncle, and it gives her every right to summon me." "What did he mean I brought your life in danger?" Shizune said with shaking hands. She realized she did something really stupid. '_I just should have listened to Tsunade-sama_' Shizune thought sadly.

"I was in the middle of the ritual to get shadow chakra but now I'm a Halfling. There's a change that my normal chakra and shadow chakra will destroy each other, which will kill me. But the change about that is low," Sakura said with a wink. "But why did you requested to appear in your apartment?" Shizune gulped and laughed nervously. "Well I-uhm. I-I, I did it without consent of Tsunade-sama. She didn't want you to hear about this at all."

"What? Why not?" Sakura asked, anger rising in her. How dare her shishou not to tell her about Kakashi missing? He was her former sensei, a close friend. Of course she wanted to know about that. She was a hell of a tracker after all. "She didn't want to disturb you about something so small," Shizune said with a small voice.

"Well to bad she has to deal with me now," Sakura hissed angrily before getting up from the couch. She still felt dull pain in her body, but she simply didn't care about it. Her shishou would get an earful of her, she could count on that. "Ryou thank you for your help. I can handle the things further from now on." Ryou nodded and gave her a last hug. He placed his mouth near her ear and whispered, "Be careful, try not to use allot of chakra, it can make the progress fasten." "I will, don't worry so much uncle," Sakura whispered back. Ryou let her go and gave her a quick nod before walking straight into the wall and disappeared form their sight.

Sakura turned to Shizune and smiled. "I apologize about the behaviour of my uncle; he is a bit overprotective of me. I thank you for summoning me about this, it means allot to me." Shizune smiled back and gave her a warmly hug. "Your welcome Sakura, but I also did for a little part of me wanted to see you again." Sakura snickered softly and with twinkling eyes she looked up to the black haired woman. "And I'm glad to see you again Shizune. But if you excuse me, I have something to deal with Shishou." Shizune nodded. "I see you around, Tira come." And with a small wave and a flurry of petals she was gone. Shizune smiled and looked at the spot where Sakura just stood a moment ago. '_Welcome back Sakura._'

* * *

The door swung open and Tsunade's eyes widen when she saw the person that did it. Her eyes were focused on her and were filled with anger, Tira who walked behind her mistress and closed to door behind her. Nobody needed to know what is about to happen in the office or interrupt them. She sat down before the door and looked at the scene before her.

"Sakura, what a pleasant surprise," Tsunade said with a fake smile on her face. '_Shizune you'll pay for this._' "Drop the act Hokage-sama," Sakura growled. She punched with her fist on Tsunade's desk and glared at her. "Why didn't you want to tell me that Kakashi was missing? I'm the second best tracker after Kakashi himself!" "Behave yourself, Sakura or did you forget I'm still above you?" Tsunade yelled back. Sakura snorted and sat down on a chair that was standing before the desk. She closed her eyes briefly to control her flaring temper and continued to glare at the blonde woman before her. "Tell me," She demanded with a voice 'tell me the truth or else'. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temple. "I didn't want to interrupt your training only because he's missing. And-" "Don't give that crap about my secret. I already turned to them Shishou theirs is nothing more to worried about," Sakura hissed angrily.

Tsunade said nothing and looked at the pink haired woman before her. She had black boots that reached her knees with a red lined around the sides. Her pants were dark-blue and her shirt was black that stopped midway her lower arm. She wore arm protectors that stopped by her knuckles. She wore black gloves and had a red band around her waist.

"I request permission to search for Kakashi," Sakura suddenly said with a stern voice, not accepting a no. Despite their argue just a second ago, Tsunade couldn't help but smile about her attitude. Even if she said no she would go searching for him anyway. "You have my permission, but you don't have a team anymore."

Sakura smirked this time. "I'll summon my old team back together; I don't think they mind to go on another adventure with me." Tsunade laughed and nodded. She knew that her team would always stay loyal to her and would come running to her if she ever needed their help. "I'll expect you to inform me once in a while with your progression." Sakura nodded and stood up. "Yes Shishou." She bowed before she walked away to open the door. Tira was already standing and walked at the side of her master and together they walked out of the office.

* * *

"Where will you begin your search Mistress?" Tira asked. Sakura said nothing. She stood on the Hokage monument looking out over Konoha. Her eyes held determent but a sparkle of happiness to see her village back. "Kiyoto and Takeo would be training as usual around this time of the day. Kasumi would be at the academy or at her house."

Sakura jumped down and began running to the training grounds she used to use when she was still their captain. After 10 minutes of running the clearing came in sight and she could see Takeo and Kiyoto fighting alright. She smiled happily that they never gave up their habits. She decided to surprise them and masked her chakra. Walking to the shadow of a tree near her friends she waited for the perfect moment.

Takeo and Kiyoto finally stopped their sparring after 10 minutes Sakura arrived and dropped down next to each other. "This was allot more fun when we sparred together with captain," Kiyoto said panting slightly. Takeo nodded. "Yes, but she's gone now. She only comes back her when it's absolutely necessary." "Too bad though, she was the best captain I ever had."

Takeo nodded in agreement and Sakura smiled softly when she heard that. "Yeah, she was the best. Don't ever say that I said this but I miss her commanding us around and all, her voice mockingly telling us to stop lying around and go back to training already." Kiyoto snickered and nodded his head.

"Stop lying around already lazy heads," a familiar voice sounded behind them. Their eyes widen and both turned around with a jolt. "Sakura!" they both yelled and embraced their captain with a crushing hug. "Hey guys," Sakura said laughing, returning the hug. After a few minutes they let Sakura go, both had a big smile on their face. "So you guys missed me, huh? I only was gone for a week." Sakura said with a teasing smirk on her lips. "Of course we missed you captain," Takeo said with still his smile on his face. "But what brings you here?" Kiyoto suddenly asked. "Not that we mind though."

Sakura face turned serious and looked at them. "As you guys maybe already know, Kakashi is missing. I'm put in charge of the retrieval mission and what would be better than summon my best ANBU team I ever had back together?" Sakura ended with a smile. "Stop flattering us captain, you're going to make us blush," Takeo answered teasingly. "So are you guys in?" "Of course we're in!" they replied in unison. "If there is a change to fight beside our beloved captain count us in," Takeo grinned. "Where, when and how?" Kiyoto asked looking now serious. "We leave tomorrow morning at 7 pm. ANBU gear and weapons, pack for a month. I don't know how long this will take. We meet at the gates." Kiyoto and Takeo nodded and after hugging their captain one more time they vanished in a poof smoke to get things ready.

"Two done, one more to go," Sakura said softly. She turned around and started running to her house or now Kasumi's house, it depends how you look at it.

She stopped in front of the front door and took a deep breath. She knocked on the door three times and waited patiently. After a few seconds she heard footsteps nearing the door and then the door swung open. She looked down and smiled down at Daichi that gaped at her. "Hey Daichi, aren't you supposed to be at the academy?"

Daichi still gaped at her and shook his head to come out of his trance. "Iruka-sensei released us earlier today." He let the door go and hugged Sakura warmly. "Is your sister here?" Daichi nodded and took her hand in his. He led her into the kitchen where Iruka was talking with Kasumi that was cooking.

"Look who was at the door nee-chan," Daichi said happily, shoving Sakura forward into the room. Kasumi turned around and dropped the knife she had in her hand. "Sakura," she said breathlessly. Sakura smiled and waved slightly. Iruka eyes widen but quickly he smiled happily and gave his former student a warm welcome hug. "Hey Iruka-sensei, Kasumi." Kasumi smiled and crashed her friend in a bear hug. Sakura laughed and returned the hug. "How are you my dear friend?" "I missed you so much," Kasumi sobbed softly, she tightened her grip. "Uh sweetheart, I think you should let her go," Iruka started laughing. "I don't think she can't breathe." "Oh, sorry," Kasumi said slightly embarrassed, releasing Sakura quickly. "No problem Kasumi, I missed you also allot."

They sat down in the living room where Sakura told Kasumi everything what happened in the shadows, the talk with Shizune and left some details out when she was talking with Tsunade-sama. "So will you join me, Takeo and Kiyoto?" Sakura ended her story. "Of course I'll join you," Kasumi said acting hurt. She playfully smacked Sakura on her shoulder. "You should know that you didn't even have to ask." Sakura smiled and gave her friend a hug. "We'll leave tomorrow morning at 7 pm. ANBU clothes and gear, packing for a month. I don't know how long will be gone.

Kasumi nodded. "You can stay here; it's your house after all. I didn't dare to change your room so everything of you is still standing the way it's supposed to be. Sakura smiled gratefully.

After dinner she walked back to her old room. Stepping into her room she walked to her old closet. Closing the door and putting a different key lock, she opened the door again, her ANBU gear shining back at her. She let her hand wonder over the clothes and stopped by her katana and her mask. '_Don't worry Kakashi, I'll find you no matter what._'

* * *

A/N: Well that was chapter 15! Will Sakura find Kakashi in time and what is Itachi exactly planning to do? You'll find out in chapter 16!. R&R and cya for now ;)


	16. Departure

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't owe Naruto or any of the characters.

**Chapter 16:**** Departure**

"Good luck to you all," Tsunade said with proud, looking at the Anbu team before her. They all nodded. Tsunade wended to Sakura and walked a few feet to make sure nobody was hearing what they said to each other.

"I heard Shizune talking about your condition," Tsunade softly began, concern filling her voice and the look in her eyes was filled with worry. "Don't worry Shishou, I'll be fine," Sakura whispered back. She slides her mask to the side of her head and smiled reassured to her master. "I just have to watch which technique I'll be using, that's all." Tsunade tried to smile back but failed miserably. "There's another thing," Fear filling her voice this time.

She remembered quite while the day Sakura got back from the mission of saving Ino. She shuddered back at thought that she almost lost her apprentice. The way she looked on the operation table, soaked by blood of her own. She locked her eyes with her the pink haired woman who stood before her. She wanted to open her mouth but no sound came out. She closed it again and looked away. She was sending her right back into the hole of the lion, the same lion she nearly escaped from.

**Flash back**

Tsunade-sama there's another thing you should know," Pakkun said looking at the blond haired woman who sat before him. "Then tell me already," Tsunade sighed, wondering what could make the situation worse. "When I tracked the scent of Kakashi, there was another scent that was familiar." "Who is it?" Tsunade replied, hoping that it wasn't the one she thought who it was.

"The scent I also smelled was the scent of Uchiha Itachi, Tsunade-sama."

**End flash back**

A hand on her shoulder brought her back to the real world, looking into the emerald eyes of Sakura with slight worry in it. "Is everything alright?" Tsunade nodded and closed her eyes briefly, taking a deep breath. "There's something you should know Sakura." Sakura raised her eyebrow and waited patiently what her Shishou had to tell her. It must be something important the way she acted. Looking at her she figured she needed some time to recollect and to find the right words.

Sakura turned swiftly, leaning on her other leg when Tsunade finally looked at her again. "You'll be up against Uchiha Itachi and his gang." She said it so softly, Sakura needed to strain her ears to catch it. Her eyes widened and gulped. She should have guessed it though. Her heartbeat started to rise and she looked away.

She was lucky that last time she encountered them that they all survived without serious injures, skipping the part that she almost died. She cursed softly. It seemed that she might have to use the technique her uncle showed to end this mission well. But now that her life was in danger because she didn't finish the ritual, she might have to break a promise to some people. She sighed and looked behind her when she heard a muffled cry.

Her eyes softened when she saw Kasumi whipping away her brother's tears and pulled him into a close hug. She whispered comforting words into his ear while he continued crying in her arms.

Sakura's eyes turned fierce and she made up her mind. If she needed to use that technique to reassure that her team will come home safely then she will use it, despite it could bring her life in danger. '_Don't worry Daichi, I'll bring your sister back home._'

She turned her head back and smirked at her Shishou. "Well then, I guess I didn't teach him a lesson last time. And this time I'll finish it." Her voice was filled with determent and strength. Tsunade was taken by surprise. Now she was remembered again that this woman before her wasn't the same as the 14 year old that came to her asking for her guidance. She was a hell allot stronger and wasn't afraid for a challenge, the well known Anbu captain Shadow Sakura. Pride filled her and she smiled back at the pink haired woman. She gave her a last hug whispering softly, "Please be careful." "I'll try," Sakura replied, still smirking while she placed her mask back in front of her face.

Walking back she checked if her katana was still on his place before she looked to her right shoulder. She smiled at Tira that jumped just a second ago on her shoulder. Tira grinned back and made herself more comfortable.

Kasumi gave her brother one more hug and kissed him softly on his head. "Take care, Daichi." She stood up and gave Iruka a kiss goodbye and gave him a hug. "Please take good care of yourself and Daichi," Iruka nodded, his grip on her tightened and inhaled her scent one last time before letting her go. "I love you." She smiled and said, "I love you too," before sliding her mask in front of her face.

"Move out," Sakura called out and 4 flashes disappeared in the woods out of their sight.

* * *

The walls were stained with blood. The floor was like a bloodbath, everywhere were blood pools. Another hit in his stomach and the same red liquid that covered every inch of the room, spat out of his mouth, creating another blood print on his black pants.

He coughed and tried to inhale some fresh air. The smell of blood mixed with iron stung his nose and he tried not to vomit. He panted weakly and his vision began to blur. A hand yanked his head up, forcing him to look in to the red eyes with a black pattern in it. That was all he could remember before he's world faded and was once again taken in the genjutsu.

"Why does he always get to do the fun stuff?" Raiden whined, looking through the window into the chamber where Itachi was torturing Kakashi. "You're annoying, did you know that?" Hyoto sighed, brushing his dark-brown hair away from his eyes. It didn't have any use though, it just fell back into his place and he sighed once again.

Raiden scowled, his blue eyes locking with the green ones of Hyoto. "Say that again if you dare!" he growled at him. Hyoto rolled his eyes. '_Why does he always need to pick a fight?_' Instead of answering him he decided to ignore him. Itachi was almost done anyway. He turned away from the window and walked out of the room towards the kitchen. Once Itachi was done, he was always was hungry and if the food wasn't ready he would get an earful again. He hoped that Itachi didn't make a big mess like last time. Since he was the only one with a bit of medical knowledge he needed to pet up Kakashi just enough so he could endure the next torture Itachi wanted to put him through and stay alive.

He heard a scream filled with pain before silence fell over the cave where they were staying. It seems that Itachi was finished. That means that he needed to hurry otherwise it might be his turn to get a lesson of torture, meaning that he would be the test subject.

Just when he finished the dinner Itachi walked into the room, Raiden following him. He didn't say anything and sat down by the head of the table while Raiden sat down on his right. Raiden had a smirk on his face and looked at him with a teasing glint in his eyes. '_I wonder what he is up to._' Hyoto narrowed his eyes and laid down the food in front of Itachi who started eating. "Get me my food will ya?" "Get it yourself scum," Hyoto replied coolly. The smirk on Raiden face vanished and he grabbed Hyoto angrily by his collar. Hyoto stayed as cool as ever and looked rather annoyed but the smirk on his face showed otherwise.

Raiden just raised his fist to hit Hyoto on his face when Itachi stopped him. "Get a grip of yourself Raiden and sit down." Itachi said irritated. He shoved some food of his to Raiden and sighed again. Raiden let Hyoto go before he hn-ed and sat down. "What is his condition?" Hyoto asked while putting his collar on his place, ignoring the white haired idiot on his left. "He's unconscious for now, some eternal bleedings I guess," Itachi replied cold before sipping his tea. Hyoto nodded and grabbed his medic kit before walking to the cell he stood some minutes ago.

"How long will it take them to come and to finally find us?" Raiden asked, swallowing his food and looking form the corner of his eye to the Uchiha master. "It depends if Tsunade is willing to send her dear apprentice. She would have figured out by now that I'm after her anyway. Only she can track our trial now." Raiden gulped when he looked into Itachi's eyes, they were filled with coldness and a teasing glint which he always got when he was torturing Kakashi. He shuddered softly and quickly looked away. '_I'm so glad I'm not the one he's after._'

* * *

"The trail stops here," Kasumi said. She turned around and looked at her captain that stood a few feet behind her. They already traveled for 3 days and now the trail finally ended.

Sakura sighed irritated. She walked to the bank of the lake and looked to the waterfall before her. She wanted to know what happened here. Picking up a stone that laid next to her, she threw it into the water. "Captain?"

Sakura turned around and looked at the questionable eyes of Kasumi. They all remained silent for some time before Sakura finally broke the silence. "Kasumi I want you to summon your hawk to scan the area in range of 10 miles, Kiyoto and Takeo look for everything that can lead us further. "Yes captain," They all replied before concentrating on their task. "Tira, do you feel anything unusual?" Sakura softly asked.

Tira shook her head. "Nothing that is threat to us but there is another thing. I can't say what it is, I can barely feel it." Sakura nodded, "I know, I can feel it too." "Help Kiyoto and Takeo with scanning the area, I'm going to talk with the shadows."

"Is that a good idea? Maybe I should do it." Sakura turned her head to look at Tira confused. Tira looked at her Mistress feet, not having the nerve to look right into her eyes when she's going to say this. '_She's not going to like this._' "Maybe it's better for you to rest a little." The air around them turned cold and Tira gulped. "Remember what Ryou-san said, its better that you don't use much chakra." "I'm perfectly fine thank you," Sakura gritted through her teeth, there was an angry edge in her voice. Tira shifted uncomfortably. "But that jutsu always takes allot out of you and-." "Enough Tira, didn't I give you an order?" Her voice was cold and harsh. Not the soft and sweet voice she always used against her. "Yes Mistress," Tira replied softly before vanished to scan the area.

Sakura sighed heavily before walking into the direction of the trees. She knew that Tira was concerned about her but that didn't mean that she was weak. She could do this and a little jutsu to talk with shadows wouldn't change her condition that badly right? She unconsciously rubbed her temple. She stopped in front of a tree and sighed again. "Here I go then," she whispered softly before making the seals and stepping into the tree. '_Well I don't feel anything different,_' Sakura thought with satisfaction.

The familiar coldness filled the area around Sakura. She smiled softly while closing her eyes briefly. She inhaled the unique scent that you could only smell in the shadows before opening her eyes and concentrated on the task on hand. '_I want to know what happened here with a man with silver hair, hunted by a group._' First she heard soft whispers around her not hearing what they were saying before a loud voice stood above all the others. "He was thrown over the edge and fell down the waterfall. A man with brown short hair jumped after him and brought him to the surface. The man was placed on a clay bird before they took off to the west but not before a man with black hair put a jutsu on their tracks. Dispel the jutsu and you'll find the man you seek." '_Thank you for your help,_' Sakura bowed before she stepped out of the shadow.

She squinted her eyes briefly when a beam of light flashed right into eyes. '_That went well,_' she thought smiling. Suddenly it felt like she was back in the black bubble, but instead that is was cold feeling that rushed over her skin, it was like she was on fire. She gasped and grabbed her head with both hands. She fell on her knees and tried to breathe. Her head was feeling like it was about to explode. She didn't hear the worried and feared yells of her teammates and only realized that they were there when Kiyoto kneeled before her, watching her with worry.

And just like it came it vanished again. "Captain? Captain can you hear me?" Sakura ignored the comment and inhaled deeply. She felt dull pain but vanished immediately. She felt a hand on her shoulders, shaking her softly. "Yes, yes I can hear you," Sakura said slightly irritated. The shaking stopped and she looked away to the side. Bad move. Tira was looking at her with anger and her look said: I told you so. Sakura sighed and knew she owed Tira her apology.

"What happened?" Kasumi spoke up this time. Kiyoto was shoved to the side and Kasumi kneeled this time before her. Sakura chuckled softly at Kiyoto that needed all his power to keep himself from dropping into the mud. He growled softly before standing up straight and dusting himself off. "Nothing, just a bit of a headache," Sakura lied. Kasumi didn't seem to buy it but Takeo and Kiyoto did. Sakura sighed once again. She knew Kasumi would figure it out eventually. She better tell her herself before she would find it out on her own. And if that happened she would get an earful and that was the last thing she wanted.

She stood up with help from Kasumi and dusted herself off. "Found anything?" Sakura suddenly said, lifting her head up and looking at her team who were standing in silence. "No trail what so ever. No clue, no foot print or scent, nothing," Takeo hesitantly said, afraid that it might trigger off his captain well known fierce temper. Kiyoto nodded in agreement, "It's just like it vanished." Kasumi sighed. "I didn't found anything either. In the whole area of 10 miles there are only us and the animals that live here."

"Well then, we'll set up camp here and I'll try to figure out a way to dispel the jutsu." She holds back a chuckle when she looked into the confused gazes. "When we first came here, I felt a very low chakra signal, barely noticeable. You can only feel it when you really are focusing hard on your surroundings." This time her team looked away in shame. How could they not notice this signal? Now that they strained they senses there was a very low signal, barely noticeable just like their captain said. "I didn't think at it before but then the shadows told me. Oh that gives me another thing. Kasumi I want your hawk to fly west of here."

Kasumi nodded and made her summoning seals again. "Alright, let's put up the camp for tonight." The rest nodded in agreement and started setting up their camp. Sakura just wanted to set up some things when it was yanked out of her hands. "I think you should rest awhile captain, you look tired," Takeo said. His voice held no rejection and when she tried to go against it Kiyoto stepped in too. "Don't make me bind you against a tree with my jutsu captain," He smiled teasingly but Sakura knew he would do it if he had to. "Fine, I'll rest," Sakura muttered under her breathe before leaning against a tree and sliding to the ground.

To dispel the jutsu she first needed to know what kind of jutsu she was dealing with. Probably some sort of genjutsu but how could it be held up when nobody was around to keep it up? There must be some seals somewhere then but where? If that was true someone should have find one then when they were scanning the area. Sakura sighed annoyed and leaned a bit further against the tree.

She tried to think of something else but she was yanked out of her thought when a soft "Told you so," brought her back. She locked her eyes with the bright blue ones of Tira. They stood disappointed and if she didn't read it wrong there was a slight hurt in them. No, that was not what she wanted. She didn't want Tira to feel hurt anytime. She suddenly felt really guilty and wished that she hadn't been so stubborn. "I'm sorry Tira," Sakura said with regret. "I shouldn't have talked to you like that. You're my best friend, a companion who always stands at my side supporting me. I should have listened to you." "Yes you should have listened to me, but the past is the past. Let's forget it." Sakura nodded and opened her arms. Tira jumped and made herself cosy in her lap. Sakura began to stroke her and let her gaze wonder up to the sky.

"Tira, do you think I should tell them about my condition? They are already suspicious at it is." "I think you should tell them and if they act like they should protect you more they'll have to worry how fast they could run because I won't hesitate to defined you honour and you're not weak. You're just sometimes a bit too stubborn for your own good." Sakura laughed heartily at her dry answer. She could already picture her team running as if the devil was chasing them, literally.

After they finished their dinner, Tira gave Sakura a knowing look and she sighed softly. '_Well here it goes._' "Guys there's something I need to tell you." They all looked up and stared at her. "You're pregnant?" Takeo said mockingly. Sakura laughed and the rest soon joined her in her laughter. "No, thank god no," Sakura snickered. Her face turned serious again and stayed silent for some seconds. "I'm sort of dying." She didn't look up to see their reactions, she bluntly stared into the fire.

"What did you just say? I don't think I heard it well enough," Kiyoto said trembling. "Did you just say that you were dying?" Sakura nodded. "Yes." Their eyes widened and Kasumi choked on her drink. Sakura rubbed her temple, still not looking her team-mates right into their eyes. "Before I was summoned I was doing the ritual to gain full shadow chakra. When I was half way it got interrupted and now I'm a Halfling. Shadow chakra and normal chakra are now in the same system, while before the ritual it was apart because if they got into the same system, it will try to conquer the other. They won't stop and it will destroy each other which will kill me."

She finally looked up and before she could react she was pushed backwards, falling on her back with Kasumi on top of her. "You can't die. I won't let you!" She clutched onto Sakura if her life depended on it. "Kasumi, get off me please," Sakura said, trying to push the black haired woman away. Tira chuckled and her eyes held a glint of entertainment. "You're very helpful you know that," Sakura shot at her shadow tiger with sarcasm. Tira shrugged it off and kept smirking at her.

Kasumi let her go and apologized quickly. "I'm sorry but the last time you nearly died I couldn't forgive myself. And I won't forgive myself if I let it happen." Sakura softened at her words and laid her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm not gone yet."

"Well that means we need to hurry up," Takeo suddenly said. "Did you figure out how you could dispel the jutsu?" "I came up with some ways but they didn't seem possible. We would have found someone if there was a person holding up the genjutsu. The same with the seals theory, we should have found something." "Or we just didn't look good enough," Kiyoto admitted. "Let's get some rest, we'll figure out the jutsu tomorrow," Sakura said standing up. "I'll take the first watch." The rest nodded thankfully and wished her goodnight before stepping into their tents.

Sakura looked up into the sky, watching the stars shining like always. She smiled softly, thinking back at the memories where she would lie in the grass with Kakashi after a training session or just a friendly spar, watching the stars together in silence or talking about team 7.

Suddenly something flickered in the corner of her eye and she grabbed her katana. Straining her senses she felt a chakra signal and smirked. "Tira, we have company."

* * *

A/N: So sorry to stop here but couldn't resist :P Who is the mysterious person? You'll find out in chapter 17! Who do you think the person is? (maybe gives me some better ideas) Ciao for now :)


	17. Unexpected guests

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I'm having my last exams for this year, so updating is going to be a bit slow. This chapter is also a bit short. I'm sorry about that. The next one will be longer. I promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 17: Unexpected guests

Signaling with a quick wave, Tira disappeared into the darkness of the night. She tightens her grip on her katana and carefully stood up. Her free hand slowly reached for her kunai. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the sounds she heard around her. A rustle of leaves on her right side took her attention and with blinding speed she threw her kunai in the direction of the noise.

The kunai was deflected and landed on the ground with a soft thud. Sakura jumped away just in time when the place where she stood a second ago blew up. Jumping up a tree, she slides her katana out of her holder.

Sakura smirked when she felt the chakra signal of the intruder, walking right into her trap. Waiting patiently on the tree branch she was sitting on, she looked down. She jumped down when he was in range and swung with her katana in his direction, cutting him in his arm.

The intruder cursed softly and jumped back, startled. Dodging the next attack of Sakura, he dropped something on her shoulder. Sakura looked at it briefly before her eyes widen and cursed softly. "Shit!" grabbing the clay of her shoulder she wanted to throw it away but when she just released the clay from her hand she heard a voice yell, "Katsu!" before it exploded right in front of her.

She flew into a tree and fell on the ground with a loud thud. Spitting blood out of her mouth she lifted her head up to look at her attacker who stood in front of her. "I should have known that you would feel me approaching, you're almost as good as Itachi, un." Deidara said while looking down at the pink haired Anbu captain. His hands were already taking more clay and he looked a bit jumpy, as if he could be attacked any minute.

"I hope that's a good thing, but being compared with an asshole never is." Sakura said smirking while standing up. She whipped the blood away from her mouth and looked at the blond haired missing nin who scowled at her words. "What do you want? I suggest you speak quickly because your probably woke up my team already," Sakura sighed annoyed.

"Straight to the point I see, un. Fine then," Deidara said shrugging his shoulders. "You'll come with me alone and will release your precious Kakashi, un." "And if I don't?" Sakura said looking over his shoulder and cheered inside at what she saw. "Then he'll die." "I think I choose for option three," Sakura said smirking at him. "What there is no-," He was interrupted when Tira jumped on him from behind.

He stumbled forwards, almost losing his balance and cursed loudly. Sakura laughed and threw some shuriken at him. Deidara threw Tira off his back and dodged one shuriken while the other cut his left cheek. Tira rolled over the ground before standing on her paws and growled at the blond missing nin before her.

Something white flashed in the corner of Sakura's eyes and she jumped to the right, running as fast as she could. She grabbed Tira from the ground and continued running. She ignored the questionable eyes of her summon and flipped over so she was flying in the air facing behind her, throwing some kunai at Deidara who was chasing her. She spinned over again and landed gracefully on the ground. Letting Tira drop, she grabbed her katana, blocking the attack of Deidara that was aimed for her and tried to kick him away.

He dodged her leg and grabbed it before swinging her into a tree. Her feet landed on the bark of the tree and pushed herself forward, knocking Deidara to the ground. Pressing the katana in his neck she panted softly above him. He disappeared in a poof smoke and she found herself sitting on the ground.

'_This is going to be a long fight without using my chakra to knock the bastard out,_' Sakura thought sighing. She stood up and began to look for the real Deidara. She wondered when her teammates would wake up. They surely had heard the blast of the explosion right? Or she really needed to check their ears if they could hear right or they were so exhausted of the trip that they were dead to the world. She shook her head. No they had longer trips before and they always heard the slightest noise around them.

"Maybe a genjutsu," She murmured softly to herself and looked to her left when she felt a chakra signal flare up. '_Shit!_' She dropped to the ground and protected her head from the flying mud and soil. Her katana was blown out of her hand and laid a few yards before her. Looking up she growled softly. "Tira a transformation would be nice!" She stood up from the ground quickly and began to run away while small army of little clay creations were following her every move.

She ran up a tree and pushed herself backwards, straight to the little creatures that were following her. Flying through the air she saw Tira jumping at her. She had black flames that seemed to lick her fur, which made her blue eyes stood more out than ever and she transformed into her bigger form. Sakura turned around to wrap her arms around Tira's neck and climbed on her back. They landed on the ground, creating a small crater under them and ran straight to the little creatures.

Tira opened her mouth and blew a blue colored fireball at them. They splashed apart and clay drops fell on them. Tira kept running and Sakura leaned to the left, grabbing her katana from the ground and sliding it back on her back. "Can you sense him Tira?" Sakura asked while looking around. "Yes, he is at our camp."

Sakura flinched. "Speed up. We need to get there as soon as possible." Her voice held fear and Tira doubled her speed. Trees became blurry in their speed and Sakura hoped they arrived soon. She hoped that her team was alright, that nothing happened to them. She would give her life if that means that her team would be safe back home.

Arriving at their camp everything was quiet, too quiet for Sakura's comfort. She dropped herself off Tira's back and grabbed her katana, ready for any attack. Carefully she began walking to the tents of her team mates. Tira looked around and defended the back of her mistress if she would be attacked from behind.

She reached the tent of her two male team-mates first and with her katana she pushed it open. Except of their clothes and bags their tent was empty. Fear and worry crept in Sakura's heart and quickly made her way to the next tent.

Her heart throbbed painfully when she opened the tent she shared with Kasumi. Nothing. Fear filled her senses and her heart went numb. She squished her eyes together and Tira knew that Sakura had lost her control. When she opened her eyes, they stood cold and harsh, ready to kill. The Sakura she knew her whole life was gone when that look came in her eyes, as if she changed into another person. This was the look that gave her, her infamous name and being feared in the whole shinobi world.

"Where is he Tira?" Sakura said harshly. Her voice was hard and holds the tone that she didn't accept a mistake or a wrong answer. Sending chakra waves into the ground, Tira searched for their companions and their attacker. "West from here, above the waterfall." That was Sakura all needed to hear. With blinding speed she ran to the waterfall. Tira sighed and looked at the now empty spot. '_I guess I should go after her to keep her in check and not ripe the guy into million pieces._' She took off after the Anbu captain who was already running up the waterfall.

Deidara wondered if he did the right thing to put Sakura's team mates in danger. He gulped difficult at the pink haired woman who stood before him. It wasn't the same one he was fighting a few minutes ago. Her eyes were cold and kill, giving him a shudder. He tried to remain calm and tried to smirk. "Last change pinky, come with me or your team mates will die, un."

"Last change for you to let my team mates go and I won't do you any harm," Sakura bitted back. It was a tempting offer indeed, Deidara knew what happened with Sakura's enemies and may God have mercy on their souls because Sakura didn't have. "No thanks." He just finished his words when he was staring at the now empty spot. '_Where did she go?_' He looked around, trying to find his opponent but failed miserably.

Before he knew what happened a kunai ripped through the surface of the water he was standing on and quickly tried to dodge it. He looked up and cursed softly when he saw Sakura's fist right before it made contact with his jaw.

He went flying and landed a few miles further. He stroked his hand over his jaw and winced. '_Damn she can hit._' Carefully he stood up and slides his hands in the bags on either side of his waist. Sakura disappeared once again and he focused on his surroundings, every little move around him he would notice it.

Sakura lured at the blonde nin west of her. Tira dragged her into the shadows and gave her a lecture of not killing the person you need. Sakura agreed, for now. When her team and Kakashi were saved, Deidara could better run and never cross his way with her again if he wanted to life.

She snorted and looked at Tira that was searching for her team mates. "Have you found them?" Sakura asked softly. "There's a disturbing chakra in the air, that's why I can't feel them." Sakura nodded, she turned her head again to look at the blond missing nin. '_I wonder what you're doing._'

She wanted to make seals for a shadow clone but Tira interrupted her with a growl. "If you do that, I'll attack you myself to stop your stupidity. Can't you remember what happened last time you used your shadow chakra?" "What am I supposed to do then?" Sakura hissed back. Tira smirked at her before she disappeared. "Come back and answer me!" Sakura sighed heavily and shook her head. She knew it was no use. Once Tira set her mind on something, there was nothing to talk her out of it. Hell sometimes Tira was even more stubborn than she was.

She heard a scream and looked at Deidara that was clutching his leg. Blood slipped through his fingers and Tira's claws were soaked of his blood. She shook her head smiling, even after this, she still liked to play with her prey before she would use her techniques on them, she was a tiger after all.

She stepped out of the shadows and masked her chakra; she grabbed a kunai from her bag and shifted on her other leg. She leaned on the left and saw Tira distracting Deidara from his surroundings, using the shadow fire-ball technique. Using her blinding speed she appeared behind him, she wanted to stab him but she wasn't fast enough.

He dodged her attack and placed some clay on her chest before smirking evilly. Tira pushed him to the ground and placed her fangs in his neck. Her tail was sharpened by the shadow chakra so her tail looked like a spear. It was hovering inches above his chest. "Kill me and you'll die with me," Deidara said smirking. "Same applies to you," Sakura smiled back. "What about your team mates or Kakashi?" "They'll find another captain or squad to go look for them, I'm easily replaced."

Deidara didn't count on that answer. His smirk disappeared. Sakura disparately tried to think of something. If she touched the clay, he would make it go off; despite he could get himself killed. Or would he? Why would he want her to come alone and easily could kill her now when he had the chance? Why didn't he kill her already? Her smile widened when she knew in what position Deidara was in. He couldn't kill her, he wasn't allowed to. They needed her for something and she was needed alive.

Deidara's eyes widen slightly when he saw the look on Sakura's face. On that moment he knew she figured it out. '_Well there goes my plan._' Sakura grabbed the clay and threw it away, she kneeled in front of Deidara and grabbed his hand with her free hand and brought it to her other hand where she held her kunai. "You'll tell me where my team is and bring me where Kakashi is," Sakura said softly. Her eyes were empty which made Deidara shifted uncomfortably.

"Why would I do that?" Sakura smirked at him before she stabbed him in his hand, right into the mouth. He screamed and tried to struggle out of her grasp, but the next second he felt Tira's fangs sank a little deeper into his flesh, warning him what she would do if he would continue.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, where are my team mates?" "In the lake, they probably are drowned by now," Deidara said smirking. Sakura gave Tira a quick nod before she took off, running over the water and jumped of the edge of the waterfall.

She landed gracefully in the water and shivered slightly when she felt the cold water surround her body. She swam to the bottom of the lake, and not so long after that she saw her team mates, they had their eyes closed and were bound to a rock. She wondered briefly how he could do that, before she snapped back and grabbed her katana to cut the rope. She was nearly out of air and she needed to hurry.

When her team mates were free, she threw Kasumi over her shoulder and grabbed Takeo and Kiyoto by the collars before she tried to swim back up. Her lungs burned and longed for oxygen. She kicked with her legs as fast as she could, but her strength was starting to fail her.

She didn't want to give up, her team counted on her and she had to make it. But her fatigue started to catch up with her and her lungs hurted like hell. Her legs stopped kicking and slowly sank back to the bottom. Her eyes became heavier and were starting to close. '_I'm sorry guys, I failed you all._'

After what seamed like hours, Sakura opened her eyes and started to cough. She felt a hand rubbing her back. She lifted her head up and blinked a few times. The person had dark hair and was all so familiar to her. Where had she seen him before? "It's alright Sakura, you can rest for a while, I'll watch over you." Her eyes widen when she heard his voice and looked at the person who was holding her in his arms. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

A/N: Who is the person who is holding Sakura in her arms? What is Sakura planning to do with Deidara? You'll find out in chapter 18. ciao for now!


	18. Finding the path

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 18:**** Finding the path**

"What not even a decent hello?" Sasuke said acting hurt.

"Well go cry in a corner or something," Sakura said coughing. Suddenly she remembered she was lying in his arms and quickly struggled out of his grasp.

She didn't know why, but it felt so wrong lying in his arms, as if his arms didn't belong there. She thought that she would be happy seeing him again, but she felt nothing. Not a single spark of happiness or even the need to cry.

Sasuke looked slightly surprised at her reaction. She didn't react the way he thought she would. He'd expected her to be crying or holding on to him, begging him not to leave her again. But looking at the pink haired kunoichi, she didn't do any of those things. Her face stood neutral, as if it was normal to see him again. He raised his eyebrow in confusion, he wondered what had happened to her while he was away.

He let his gaze travel over to her eyes, locking their gazes together. She had changed, that was one thing that was certain. She wasn't the little girl who cried over every small thing that didn't go the way she wanted. She stood there in front of him with confidence and looked like she couldn't be broken easily.

Sasuke smirked a little at the improvement. He had hated the younger Sakura, but the Anbu captain standing before him was something else, maybe worthy enough to recognize as an equal. He felt a pang of pride that she had finally followed her own path to strength and power.

He slowly stood up, his wet clothes clinging on his body. "You've changed," He pointed out.

"So have you," Sakura replied coolly while looking at Sasuke's form. The way his wet clothes clung to his body would make every girl drool, it would have made the 14 year old Sakura drool, but it did nothing to her now. She kept thinking of a certain person, how he would look with wet clothes clinging on his body. She smiled inwardly, now **that** was a sight to see.

When he'd left, she knew it wasn't true love she felt for Sasuke. A year after he had left, she found she loved him like a brother but after the years passed by, she thought less and less of him. And when she left for the 3-year long mission, he wasn't the person she was thinking of or missing terribly, Kakashi had taken that spot in her heart. Slowly their bond of friendship had withered and looking at the dark haired man before her she only saw a familiar face, nothing more.

He looked a bit uncomfortable and Sakura sighed. Even though he had left them, everyone deserved a second change. She put on a small, friendly smile and searched for the right words to say to him. "Thanks," she finally managed to speak out.

"For what?" He asked noticing that there was more meaning to her words, than just the simple thank you she gave him.

"Thank you for letting me see that I was acting stupid and forcing me to move on and take my own path. And of course for saving mine and my teammates lives'." She stopped talking when she realized something. "By the way, where are they and where's Deidara?"

Sasuke's smirk widened and pointed at the tree that was a few yards away from them. When Sakura looked closer, she noticed a blond haired man, soaked in his own blood, leaning unconscious against the tree. Plant roots were wrapped around his chest, arms and legs, making sure he wouldn't escape if he did wake up. Next to the tree was Kiyoto standing on guard, he was sharpening his katana and sometimes looked down at their captive. He felt her gaze on him and shifted slightly to look at his captain. He smiled and waved at her, Sakura smiled and waved back before he turned around again.

"The other female is in the tent changing and the other male is fishing for breakfast," Sasuke said while looking at the pink haired woman next to him. A cold breeze blew over them, and Sakura shivered slightly, remembering that she was still wet, and if she didn't change soon she would get sick, and that was the last thing they needed and wanted.

"Can we talk later?" Sakura asked hopefully, looking back at Sasuke, into his black eyes.

He nodded in understanding. She wanted to change and talk privately without interruptions. Sakura smiled gratefully before turning on her heel and walking straight to her tent.

* * *

"Why is he so grumpy?" Raiden asked softly at Hyoto. He flinched again when Itachi blew a fireball at Tobi who mentioned the name of Deidara and Sakura in one sentence.

"Isn't he always?" Hyoto whispered back, dodging the kunai that was aimed for his heart.

"Watch your tongue you scum!" Itachi growled, his eyes burning with annoyance.

Hyoto sighed heavily which made Itachi's eyes darken. Raiden looked horrified at his companion, didn't he know he was near enough signing his own death warrant?

"Why don't you go torture Kakashi to get your frustration out of your system?" Kiyoto asked with boredom showing in his voice.

"If I do that, he won't wake up for three days," Itachi hissed out, still angry at his followers.

"Well my ears would be thankful," Hyoto snorted and quickly stepped aside when a chair was flung his way. Raiden couldn't take it anymore, fearing for is own life he quickly ran out of the room. Hyoto chuckled at his friend's reaction and walked after him, ignoring the angry yells Itachi was throwing at his head.

Hyoto found Raiden in his room and knocked three times on the door before walking in. "Are you alright scaredy-cat?" Raiden growled and came out under his bed. Hyoto sniffled and sat on the bed, Raiden next to him. "He's so grumpy because Deidara is taking to much time to bring Sakura here."

"Is that all?" Raiden sighed and hung is head.

"What's the big deal with her anyways?" Hyoto shrugged.

"I dunno. Probably he's just wanting her out of his way or maybe he wants her powers. Or maybe he wants her to join him."

"Why the hell would he want to kill her then if he wants her to join him?" Raiden asked confused.

"I don't know what the hell he wants with her and if you really want to know go ask yourself. He's still in the living room." Hyoto hissed annoyed and stood up. Raiden blinked and looked at his left hand.

"Why do you always bandage your left hand by the way?" He asked.

"I'm going to check on Kakashi," Hyoto said, ignoring his question. With a slight wave of his left hand he excited the room.

Walking into the deeper section of the cave, Hyoto grabbed his medical kit that stood by the door of Kakashi's cell, right where he'd left it earlier this morning. He opened the door and walked in, putting the medical kit on the table, he closed the door behind him. Turning around he looked at the bloody pulp that lay unconscious against the back wall, also known as the fearless Sharingan warrior Kakashi.

Hyoto sighed heavily before setting to work. He began healing Kakashi's wounds and started to bandage him up. After a half hour, he was done and walked to the kitchen to get some food and water before walking back. He waited patiently and was softly humming a song when Kakashi started to stir. He groaned softly and Hyoto leaned forward. He checked his wounds again and gave him his food. He helped Kakashi eat while they sat in silence.

For Kakashi this was really humiliating, being helped with his eating and drinking. But he didn't understand why the man next to him was doing this for him. A person could go without 3 days of food but why was he feeding him every day. He always stopped the other person when he wanted to play with him, and he had a certain look in his eyes, sympathy and sadness, Kakashi realized.

He gazed at him out of the corner of his eye. His brown hair hung in front of his emerald eyes, which reminded him of Sakura, only his were slightly darkened. His eyes were probably full of shine and joy at first, but now they stood dark and had lost their spark. Maybe Itachi got to his family, Kakashi thought. He took another bite of his food and continued looking at him.

"What's your name?" Kakashi croaked out, his throat still sore from screaming when he was tortured.

Hyoto smiled sadly. "It doesn't really matter what my name is."

"Then how can I thank you when I don't know your name?" Kakashi coughed, he leaned forward while his chains rumbled with his movements. He felt arms covering his own, and softly pull him back up.

"Easy now, here have some water." He drank it thankfully and coughed one more time before leaning against the wall again, closing his eyes.

"Hyoto." Kakashi opened his eyes and looked at the man next to him. "My name is Hyoto."

He grabbed the empty glass and the empty plate and stood up. "You should get some rest. I'll come later to check your wounds." And with that said he left the room.

Kakashi blinked, trying to understand what just happened. He smiled when he realized that the man trusted him enough to say his name. Or he gave his name so he could curse him forever. '_Hyoto huh. Well thank you for everything._' He sighed and closed his eyes again. Not long after that he fell asleep and didn't even notice Hyoto coming back into the cell, smiling softly. He checked his signs one more time and nodded at the animal now hid in the corner. The luminous blue eyes blinked before it vanished in the darkness.

* * *

Her team slept peacefully in their tents while she was guarding the place. She looked up from the fire to the person sitting across from her. They'd stayed here all day, recovering and planning what they would do when they found the base where Kakashi was held captive. Now that they had Sasuke at their side, aiding them, their plans would be changed, but in a good way.

His dark eyes sparkled in the flames, and his face held a small smile. "Remember when we tried to see Kakashi's face?" Sakura said smiling.

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah I remember it alright. That prank he played us with on the end of the way was hilarious now I think of it." Sakura chuckled and poked the fire a bit.

Silence fell between them while Sakura searched for words. She had so many questions she wanted to ask, but didn't know where to start. Sasuke understood her silence and waited patiently until she began to talk, he looked behind him where Deidara was guarded by a clone. His eyes were still closed, probably sleeping Sasuke mused. He turned back when he heard Sakura's voice ringing through the air.

"How did you find us?" She asked. Sasuke sighed softly before he replied to her question.

"I was nearby. You know I'm still searching for my brother. I was tracking him for some time when I smelled some blood. I turned and saw someone with pink hair diving into the lake. I wondered if it was you, but when you didn't come back up I went after you," Sasuke explained looking into the flames. "I pulled out your teammates and yourself with a clone. I made a fire to warm you guys up and found Deidara lying unconscious on a rock on top of the waterfall. I know he's working together with Itachi so when your teammate woke up he bound him against a tree with his jutsu."

Sakura nodded. '_So he only helped us because he was nearby._' She didn't know why but it saddened her a bit. But than again, could they say that they were still friends? She didn't know. "How did you escape Orochimaru?" Sasuke's eyes darkened at her mentioning the name of the Snake Sannin. Feeling the air become colder around them Sakura gulped. Maybe it wasn't the time to ask him that yet.

"I killed him." His voice was cold and it made Sakura shiver. Orochimaru deserved his fate but she wondered how he had killed him. Looking into his cold eyes, she decided not to ask. She still wanted to sleep when her watch was over.

"Why are you chasing after my brother and his gang?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"He has Kakashi captured. I'm the one sent to bring him back with my team." She told him. Sasuke nodded, accepting her answer.

"When did you become Anbu captain anyway?" Sasuke asked, gazing at the black tattoo that rested on her right upper-arm.

"When I turned 16 I joined Anbu, 2 years later I became Anbu captain." Pride filled her when she told him this. She had achieved something that he hadn't.

"Will you ever come back to the village?" Sakura suddenly asked.

"Would you want me to?" Sasuke asked back, waiting for her reply.

Sakura's eyes widened. Would she want it? She knew that they grew out of their friendship, but could they build it up again? Did she care for him? Sakura sighed.

All those questions in her head were beginning to give her a headache, but she still needed to answer him. Truthfully she didn't know if she wanted him back home, since she fell in love with Kakashi she didn't think of Sasuke that often, only sometimes when they brought up old memories. But like she'd said before, even though he had done terrible things, he deserved a second chance, so he deserved a second chance at friendship to.

"Yes, I would like it, and the whole group would like you to come back," Sakura finally replied. Sasuke smirked and looked away.

"Maybe, once I've finished my goal. Maybe I would come back then." He told her. Sakura nodded understanding his troubles. "I have to say though, I thought that you would react differently when you saw me again," Sasuke said gazing into her eyes.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably. She knew that this would come up, she only wished it hadn't. Her eyes showed her feelings and Sasuke understood. "I guess it was expected huh?" Sasuke said, his voice was calm but his eyes showed disappointment and sadness.

"I'm sorry, but I realized that I was acting stupid," Sakura said softly. Sasuke said nothing and silence between them appeared once again. Suddenly he stood up and held his hand in front of Sakura.

"We can try to be friend's again right?" He sounded hopeful and he didn't attempt to hide it. Sakura looked at his hand confused before smiling and sliding her hand in his.

"To friendship," Sakura said smiling.

They sat next to each other in silence, simply enjoying each others company. "I think it's better if we get some sleep," Sasuke suddenly said, standing up. Sakura nodded and stood up herself.

"Yeah, good idea," Sakura answered. "I'll go wake up Takeo for the next shift. You can take his place in the tent if you want."

They walked to the male's tent and Sakura shook Takeo. "Wake up sleepy head." Takeo opened his eyes and yawned. Seeing Sakura in front of him he knew that his shift was up. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, stretching his arms before standing up and grabbing his katana and then walking out of the tent.

"Have a good night sleep Captain, Sakura." Takeo nodded at them both before walking away and taking his post.

"Good night Sasuke," Sakura said with a nod and went to turn away when Sasuke took hold of her arm.

"Want me to walk you to your tent?" Sakura smiled and softly took his hand with her free one and took it off her body in a friendly way.

"No thanks, I'll manage." Sasuke nodded and disappeared in the tent after wishing her good night.

"Good night," Sakura said at the now closed tent and walked away. Instead of walking to her tent to get some sleep, she walked over to Deidara. She sat down before him checking his wounds before standing up.

She smiled when she felt the all to familiar presence. "Do you have a kick to always get yourself almost killed?" Tira asked mockingly, her eyes twinkled amused.

"Maybe, but what are you going to do about it?" Sakura said with a teasing tone.

Tira growled softly before leaping up her mistress's leg, climbing all the way up to her shoulder. She nuzzled her neck lovingly before settling down. "He hasn't seen you right?" Sakura suddenly asked looking into the direction of the tents.

Tira nodded. "He hasn't seen me. I knocked Deidara unconscious before running into the nearest shadow. I've been there since then." Sakura nodded.

"I'm sorry but I think I can't have you walking around freely. He doesn't know yet."

She felt Tira's questionable eyes and Sakura sighed. "I first want him to trust me again, and I want to see him as a friend again, some one I can trust before I let him know anything about you or my family." Tira nodded and sighed heavily.

"I'm going to miss your warmth," Tira softly whined.

Sakura chuckled softly and lifted Tira off her shoulder and giving her a loveable hug before putting her on the ground and kneeling in front of her. "I'm sorry Tira," Sakura whispered softly, stroking her fur.

"Well then, goodnight Mistress." Sakura smiled and kissed her softly on the top of her head before she stood up again. She watched as Tira walked away into the shadows of the forest, but what she didn't know was that a certain dark haired man was watching with her before walking back into the tent.

The next morning Sakura woke up when someone was shaking her softly. "Captain, wake up." Sakura turned and softly opened her eyes, she blinked a few times to get a sharp view and saw Kasumi hovering over her.

"Morning," Sakura yawned. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I'll be outside," Kasumi said softly. Sakura nodded and upon feeling her presence further away she knew she had left.

She changed quickly and grabbed her mask and katana before she stepped out of the tent. A cold morning breeze greeted her in the face, playing with her hair a bit. She walked over to the others and sat beside Takeo.

"Morning Captain," Takeo and Kiyoto said with a nod. Sakura smiled and greeted them back. Kasumi was giving everyone their breakfast and sat down when everyone had something. They ate in silence and sometimes one of them glanced behind them to Deidara, watching him closely.

"So captain what is the plan?" Kiyoto asked after they had finished their breakfast.

Sakura put her bowl down and opened her mouth again before closing it. She turned her head to Deidara and came up with a solution. A smirk appeared on her face and she turned her head to face her team.

"We'll follow the trail that leads to Itachi. Once we're at his hiding place, we urge him to come out for a nice friendly trade," Sakura explained. "We'll trade Deidara for Kakashi and use him for distraction. Sasuke will be hiding in the bushes, if he won't comply with our demands Sasuke will take him after I gave him the signal."

They all nodded and Sakura continued. "Kiyoto once Itachi is distracted by either one of us, you'll aim for Kakashi. You'll have to check his condition and heal him if he needs it."

Kiyoto nodded his time, remembering the last time Sakura attempted to use her chakra. It was the best decision to let him do the healing this time. Knowing Itachi, Kakashi would have lots of wound's that needed to be healed and Sakura couldn't do that without putting her life itself in danger.

"Kasumi, Takeo and I will try to fight the others off, when Kakashi is ready to move out, give us a sign so we know that we can leave." They all nodded again and Sakura stood up. She brushed the crumbs off her clothes before walking to the tree where Deidara was bound.

He opened his eyes when a shadow fell over him and looked up to the pink haired woman. She crouched down before him and he didn't like the look on her face. "Tell me, where is the hideout of your friend Itachi Uchiha?"

Deidara said nothing and turned his head to the left, facing the lake. Sakura hung her head slightly. "You're testing my patience Deidara, and you don't want to get on my bad side. I'm going to ask you one more time before I **will** lose my patience with you," Sakura said coldly.

"Where is he?"

Deidara bit down on his lip, not saying anything. Sakura growled in annoyance and cracked her hands. "Fine then. I tried to be nice but it seems it's not working, so we'll do it the hard way." And when she was finished talking she punched him hard on his jaw.

Deidara screamed, feeling a throbbing pain in his jaw. Behind them was a soft rustling of clothes and footsteps were approaching them. Sasuke stilled his steps when he was next to Sakura and crouched down himself. His eyes were already red and spinning dangerously. She grabbed the blondes jaw and turned his head, forcing him to look into Sasuke's eyes.

He was thrown into a genjutsu, his worst memories appearing right in front of his eyes. He wanted to look away from how the guards killed his sister but he couldn't. He was forced to watch it over and over again, hear his sister scream in agony, see the smile on the guards face who took a turn with her before stabbing her over and over. The room faded and he was once again bound against a tree. His chin was touching his chest while silent tears rolled over his cheeks.

Sakura felt a pang of guilt washing over her when she saw him crying. She wondered what Sasuke forced him to see over and over again. Seeing his reaction, it must be very painful for him. "Where is Itachi?" Sakura asked softly.

Deidara looked up and saw sympathy in the eyes of the pink haired woman. He wondered why she felt sympathy for him, he was her enemy after all. Wasn't she supposed to make him feel so miserable or hate him for what he did? "You know where he is Sakura, you knew all along where Itachi is," Deidara said softly.

This confused Sakura and a lot, just what did he mean by that? She **didn't** know where he was. Otherwise she would have led her team straight to the place. Sasuke looked from Deidara to the woman next to him. Was she playing games with him? No, Deidara probably lied to make Sakura confused.

Deidara coughed slightly and focused his gaze on Sakura. "You know where you can find him Sakura, just follow the path he left behind for you and only for you. You know about what I speak of."

It only made Sakura more confused than ever. What was he talking about? What path? She walked away from them and needed some time alone to think. She leapt up a tree and sat on the highest branch that could hold her without breaking and sat down. What was the path Deidara was talking about?

She noticed that her teammates and Sasuke left her alone to think and she was grateful for that. She softly called for Tira who poked her head out of the shadow of the tree she was sitting on.

"You called?" Tira said smiling. She stepped out of the shadows completely and sat down in front of her Mistress.

"You've heard no doubt what Deidara said to me a few seconds ago," Sakura said bitterly. She gazed into Tira's eyes and found her answer.

"Yeah, I heard it alright." She answered. Sakura sighed and looked away.

"What path is he referring to? I went over it in my thoughts again and again but I can only think of the jutsu that was placed here when we got here."

"Maybe he does mean the jutsu."

"But why did he call it a path? Is it a trap? Is it covering something?"

"Probably," Tira said.

"He also said it was only meant for me, Itachi knows about my secret but how does that fit in?" Sakura muttered softly.

She sighed once again and turned her head to look at something else than her hands. She looked at Tira's body which was surrounded by shadow flames like always. Suddenly it hit her.

"Of course, why was I being so stupid," Sakura practically yelled out. Tira jumped and looked at her mistress as if she had gone mad.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tira what's the one thing I have what the others don't have in this group?" Sakura asked enthusiastic. Then suddenly it hit Tira too.

"Shadow chakra," they said in unison.

Sakura jumped out of the tree and focused on the jutsu that was active somewhere. Walking to the point where it was strongest, she summoned some shadow chakra in her hand before releasing it in the ground.

The jutsu disappeared and Sakura felt a trail. After some miles Itachi has left his mark, so complicated, she could only feel it by activating her shadow chakra but without using it.

Sakura smiled happily and turned around, looking straight into the face of Sasuke. "I guess you found the path Deidara was referring to than," He said in a calm voice. Sakura gulped nervously and hoped he hadn't seen or felt her shadow chakra, but that chance was very slim.

Sasuke turned around and walked in the direction of the camp, "I'll get the others, we can't afford to waste more time." Sakura nodded confused. He hadn't asked about anything. '_I guess he doesn't know it, at least for now._'

Unfortunately she didn't see the knowing smirk on Sasuke's face. '_So that explains Itachi's interest in Sakura, I wonder how strong she is with the shadows at her side._' He thought.

A few minutes later Sakura came back with the group. Deidara was still bound with plant roots while he was carried by Kiyoto on his back. The supplies they used were already back in the bags and they nodded at Sakura as a sign they were ready to take off.

Sakura leapt away, knowing that they would follow. Sometimes she stopped, searching around to feel the trace Itachi left before resuming on their path. After hours following the 'path' they finally stood before a mountain.

Kasumi gulped while looking up at the mountain. She had a bad feeling about what was going to happen, and she didn't like it one bit. She glanced at her captain who seemed to feel her worry and smiled a reassuring smile.

They talked about their plan one more time so that they would know what they were supposed to do. Kiyoto put Deidara on the ground before taking off into the woods to hide. Sasuke did the same only in a different direction but he still stayed close enough to hear everything.

Sakura walked over to Kasumi and put her hand on her shoulder. Kasumi tensed and looked up at their captain, knowing that she knew how she felt. "It will be alright Kasumi don't worry," Sakura said with a smile. "I'll protect you guys with my life."

Kasumi nodded, knowing that she would do it to, taking in a deep breath she tried to calm herself.

Seeing that everybody was ready, Sakura stepped toward the mountain. She flared up her chakra signal to a dangerous level, knowing that anyone could feel it. She forced a very little amount of chakra into her finger and poked the mountain with a slight touch. The mountain shook violently as if there was an earth quake.

Still, even after seeing this a million times, her team mates couldn't help but let their mouth's drop open in awe. Their captain never failed to surprise them again and remind them how strong she was.

"Come out, come out where ever you are," Sakura yelled with a teasing voice. "I know you're here and I want to play."

* * *

A/N: Well that was it . What will Itachi do? Will Kakashi be safe once agan? You'll find out in the next chapter!


	19. The final Battle

A/N: Heya guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update. The exams are all over and done so no more school for 2 months! Wonderful . To make it up with you all i made this chapter longer than usual because you had to wait two weeks. I also want to thank arcane desires for all her wonderful help and being my beta. Well I'm not holding you up anymore. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 19: The final Battle**

In the mountain itself, everything began falling down. Raiden looked up shocked and let out a scream of surprise. Hyoto chuckled softly, they were finally here then. He stood up and looked at Itachi. Itachi gave him a small nod before he stood up himself. "Remember our plan, now go."

Hyoto walked away and fetched his coat off the couch before walking to the cell Kakashi was being held captive in. Raiden gulped and walked together with Itachi and Tobi outside.

'_What was that?_' Kakashi asked himself, feeling a dangerous chakra signal, his eyes widened in surprise. '_It couldn't be her, could it?_' He cracked his eye open scanning the room for any damage. Some rocks had fallen down, causing the dust in the room to fly up. He coughed slightly and tried to move his hands. He sighed disappointedly when the chains still didn't give in. He had to wait then for them to show up and get him out of this god forsaken place.

The door was swung open and he closed his eye tightly when a ray of light hit him right in his eye. The footsteps were coming closer and they stopped right in front of him, the rustle of clothing let him know that the person who came in was now kneeled before him. Feeling a hand on his neck he opened his eye in shock at the realization of what was going to happen.

"Forgive me for this," were the last words he heard before a firm hand pressed a pressure point in his neck and he fell into the world of darkness.

Hyoto sighed inwardly before freeing Kakashi from his chains and throwing him over his shoulder. Standing up he repositioned Kakashi, making sure he wouldn't fall off his shoulder before walking out of the room. He slightly quickened his space when he heard the signal for him to show up.

He finally walked out of their hiding place and saw Itachi, Tobi and Raiden standing a few feet before him, while a few feet further on was a furious Anbu captain and two of her squad members, one on either side of her. Her fist was clenched in annoyance and the dangerous chakra wave coming off her was making him slightly nervous. Deidara was placed before her, he was covered in blood and was bound together with plant roots, his eyes were staring at Itachi, awaiting to see what he was going to do.

Hyoto stopped next to Itachi and nodded once. Feeling a glare fixed on him he slightly turned his head to the Anbu captain. He smirked softly and waved with his left hand.

Sakura raised an eyebrow when she felt a familiar wave of chakra coming off of him. She quickly shrugged it off and fixed her gaze on Kakashi. She quickly took him in but couldn't find any lethal wounds much to her relief. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding before looking back at the man who started all this fuss.

"I suggested a trade," Sakura said firmly. "Deidara for Kakashi."

Itachi smirked much to Sakura's annoyance. "Hn. You can keep the blonde haired idiot. He isn't of any use to me now." Deidara's visible eye grew wide and he looked at the black haired missing nin in shock.

Kasumi swallowed uncomfortably. '_This isn't going as we planned, what are we going to do now?_' She quickly glanced at her captain before forcing herself to calm down. '_Have faith in your captain Kasumi, she will figure it out what to do._'

"Fine, we'll do it your way than," Sakura said smirking. Her hand grabbed the blonde's hair and pulled his head backwards, forcing his neck to be exposed. With her other hand she grabbed her katana and playfully let it slide against his neck, creating a small cut. "Last chance."

"Go ahead," Itachi said, shrugging his shoulders. Sakura's eyes darkened before she tightened her grip and slit Deidara's throat open. She let his head go and wiped the blood off her katana with a blanket. Deidara fell forward, spilling his blood on the ground. He moved spastically on the floor, trying to get air in his lungs, after a few moments he stopped moving and closed his eyes.

Right at that moment, Sakura's hair lifted up a little when a blur shot past her with full speed. Sasuke launched himself on his brother, he couldn't hold it anymore and now that Deidara was dead, he didn't have the reason to stay hidden.

Raiden looked shocked while Itachi's smirk grew wider. He dodged his brother's attack easily and locked his eyes with his, Mangekyou Sharingan burning in the depths. Takeo attacked Tobi, right at the moment he saw Sasuke running to Itachi. Kasumi called her hawk before going after Raiden, making sure nobody could help each other.

Sakura went after Hyoto, but he quickly gave up, saying he didn't want to fight with her. She raised an eyebrow at that statement but moved her attention to the silver haired man now lying in her arms. She signalled Kiyoto to her and handed Kakashi to him. Making sure they got to a safe distance, she turned around and looked at the fight before her.

Kasumi was doing pretty well and didn't need her help, Takeo was still figuring out how he could attack Tobi, but was doing every thing he could to make him occupied. Looking at Sasuke she saw he wasn't having that much luck. She noticed by Itachi's movements that he was toying with his brother.

She grabbed a handful shuriken and threw them at Itachi, but he jumped away and grabbed Sasuke's foot as it swung towards him. With a swift movement he threw Sasuke into the nearest tree and focused his attention on Sakura. The corner of his lips curved up into a smirk before he disappeared.

Sakura let herself drop while turning her body around, her right hand went to grab a kunai and she blocked the shuriken Itachi aimed at her. She pushed herself off the ground with her free hand, flipping herself over before throwing the kunai she had at Itachi. He caught the kunai between his fingers and snorted. "You should stop playing Sakura, this is getting boring."

Sasuke stood up a few moments after he had hit the tree. Rubbing his sore back he looked at the direction his brother was and saw him fighting with his former team mate. He growled softly between his teeth when he noticed that his brother was just playing with him.

He ripped the bandages of his arms and touched the seals that were drawn on his wrists. He disappeared in a flash and appeared behind Sakura, she'd already noticed his change of chakra and was ready for his plan. She quickly kneeled down with her hands ready, his foot dropped in her waiting hands and she stood up, using her strength to throw him in the air before reaching after him and grabbing the shadow mill he had created for her.

Itachi looked up squinting his eyes together when he looked right into the sun, glancing back at the ground he found out that Sakura already disappeared from his line of sight. He darted his eye back up and jumped right on time and away from the shadow mill Sasuke had thrown at him.

He landed gracefully on his feet and his hands were already forming a series of seals and he brought his hand to his mouth. "Fire style: Fire dragon!" He yelled out before a burst of flames was blown out of his mouth.

In the mean time Sakura used as little chakra as she could, and when Sasuke took Itachi's attention, she took off to the woods, seeking a hiding place. She tightened her grip on Sasuke's weapon when Sasuke blew fire to his brother, taking it as her sign to get out and help him. Running back into the clearing she threw the shadow mill to Itachi's back.

Itachi jumped away and heard leaves rustling softly behind him. Turing around he saw a flash of pink and a metal thing coming at him at high speed. He leaned back, letting himself fall on his arm, he stretched out to break his fall. The shadow mill missed his head by a hair and he growled angrily when he saw a lock of black laying on the ground next to him.

Right after that he pushed himself backwards, flipping in the air and dashing to the right, successful dodging both the shadow mill Sasuke had thrown at him, the one he had caught from Sakura, and the katana that was aimed at his neck.

He knew that he had to break them apart, otherwise this wouldn't end well on his part. Last time Sakura had nearly killed him and if the stupid black haired woman who'd caught Sakura's attention hadn't been there, she probably would have succeed in killing him. He couldn't lock Sakura into a genjutsu, knowing she could break it any second.

But his brother on the other hand, he wasn't good in dispelling genjutsu. Last time he'd used it on him he was knocked out for several days, but that was before he joined Orochimaru, and according to the rumours, he had killed the former Akatsuki member. His brother definitely had gotten stronger, but had he gotten strong enough? Looking at his fighting style, he was faster but that didn't mean he could handle it.

He created several clones before dashing off to the woods nearby, Sakura and Sasuke hot on his tail. "I follow these two, you take the others," Sasuke yelled before running off to the left.

Sakura nodded and sprinted off to the right. She couldn't help it, but she had a bad feeling about the outcome of this, something kept nagging at her, telling her that this was a bad idea.

She took a deep breath before focusing on her targets, ignoring the feeling. Itachi had hell to pay for what he had done to her friends. She doubled her speed and shortened the distance between herself and the clones.

* * *

"Where's our captain and that friend of hers?" Kasumi yelled, dodging Raidens katana and throwing more kunai at him.

"What?" Takeo yelled back. He jumped away from Tobi and glanced around.

Itachi, the brown haired man, Sasuke and his captain had all disappeared and Kiyoto was trying to wake up Kakashi. He threw some kunai at Tobi, knowing that it was useless but tried it anyway and glanced at his other female team mate. She was panting slightly and had a few cuts. Her opponent had a deep cut in his leg and cursed loudly at Kasumi's hawk that had just bit his ear.

"Don't worry about them, Kasumi." Takeo yelled back. He dodged the shuriken by dashing to the left and sprinted to Tobi with his katana in his hands, ready to strike. But just like he expected, he went right through him. '_Pff what is wrong with this dude?_'

Kasumi flipped over and disappeared in a puff smoke. _'Time to finish this.' _She channelled some charka into her summon and let him dash straight at Raiden. She appeared behind him and grabbed both his shoulders.

"What the-?!" Raiden yelled and tried to struggle out of Kasumi's grasp. His attempt failed and his eyes widened when he saw the hawk in front of him. "You know that it will also kill you don't you?"

"So, I'm willing to take that risk," Kasumi said back and closed her eyes for the impact. She had done it before, but sometimes she ended up waking up in the hospital because of it.

She felt something sharp going through her stomach before she was launched backwards. She clutched her stomach and bit her lip so as not to scream. She opened her eyes and blinked, where upon she saw Raiden lying on the ground, breathing his last breath before he closed his eyes for good.

She smiled softly and looked down to her own wound. It was not as deep as she had thought it would be but that didn't mean she wasn't in danger. She heard Kiyoto scream her name and she tilted her head up a bit.

Kiyoto cursed softly and looked at the silver haired shinobi in his arms. '_Wake up damnit!_' He quickly summoned a clone to take his place. "Wake him up," he said to his clone before running to his wounded team mate.

Kasumi was already standing when Kiyoto reached her. "I'm fine, it's just a little wound," Kasumi said shrugging her shoulders.

"If we don't get it closed soon, you could faint from the blood loss, so shut up and let me take a look at it." He kneeled down before her and examined her wound. He channelled some chakra in his hand before pressing it on the wound. "This will only help a little and I'm not as good at healing as our captain. This will only stop the bleeding for a while."

Kasumi nodded and glanced at Takeo before at the silver haired man who still lay unconscious on the ground. "Any luck waking him up?"

"No, nothing helped yet but he'll be okay. He doesn't have any life threatening wounds."

Kasumi nodded and pulled Kiyoto up when he was done with his short treatment. "You'll go help Takeo, after this one is cleared we're going to bring Kakashi to a safe place before we search for our captain."

Kasumi wanted to object but was quickly silenced with a wave of Kiyoto's hand. "That's what Sakura would do." Kasumi sighed defeated and nodded in agreement before running off to help her team mate.

* * *

Sakura looked confused when the two Itachi's she had been following suddenly stopped. She looked around and noticed she was far away from the clearing where her team was. She couldn't feel them anymore and even Sasuke was out of her range.

She glanced around to take in her surroundings. She could hear a river nearby and the place where Itachi was standing was an open clearing, filled with rocks. She snorted, what was he up to? Sakura waited for Itachi to move further, but he stood still, waiting for something. Suddenly it hit her. '_Why was I being so stupid?_'

She stepped out of the bushes where she was hiding and walked to Itachi. She stopped a few feet behind him and waited. "You wanted to get me alone, didn't you?" Sakura said after a couple of minutes of silence.

Itachi turned around and smirked. The clone next to him disappeared in a puff smoke, leaving the real Itachi and Sakura all alone. "Yes. This is between us Sakura. The fight that our clans started centuries ago will finally end between us."

"Is that it? You only want to know which one of us is stronger?" Sakura asked with disbelief.

"Is it really so hard to believe?"

Sakura shook her head. "No it was to be expected but I still don't know why we can't leave each other be. Why can't we just say that we're equals? This conflict between our clans nearly destroyed everything. It isn't worth it, at least not for me."

"Did you know what happened to your parents?" Itachi suddenly asked, knowing he would hit a nerve.

Sakura looked up, anger showing through her eyes. "What do you know about my parent's death?"

Itachi just shrugged his shoulders smirking. "They said to me the same thing you said to me just now. They didn't even want to fight with me because of it. To bad because I killed them and they didn't even fight back. I hope you do show some resistance otherwise it won't be much fun killing you."

Sakura growled and clenched her fists. "You killed my parents?" Her voice shook with anger and she tried to control her temper.

"Yes I did, they even begged me to leave you alone, so pathetic."

What he didn't know was that Sakura was near losing her temper, and when he was done with his last sentence, he wasn't able to dodge her punch. He flew back several feet and flipped over to land on his feet. He stood up and rubbed his hand over his cheek. "Nice punch but that didn't do anything."

"You want a fight? Fine you'll get one," Sakura spat out the sentence like venom.

"Finally," Itachi whispered so softly only he could hear. His smirk grew wider and he created a jutsu around them. A shield appeared around the clearing not allowing anyone in our out until one of them died.

"A fight to the death, may the strongest one win," Itachi said before charging.

Sakura's eyes glinted with hatred and she closed them. It seemed that she needed to break the promise she had made with her uncle.

She cut a piece off her left glove revealing her Haruno symbol before cutting her thumb and spreading blood over the symbol. "Forgive me uncle," she whispered softly before closing her eyes. "Shadow style, shadow form!"

Shadow flames flew up from the ground, circling around her body. Sakura gasped when a shadow flame entered her, invading her senses and opened her now luminous eyes. Her skin had darkened to black and it seemed like it was on fire.

She clutched her vest when she felt the pain she'd witnessed earlier when she just used some chakra. She cursed softly and tried to ignore it. No matter what happened to her, Itachi would go down, even if it cost her, her life.

She dodged the first attack from Itachi before swinging her own fist at him. Her attempt failed and she jumped up when Itachi blew a fireball at her. Jumping between the rocks gracefully, they dodged each others attacks. They moved so gracefully and skilfully that it looked like they were dancing with each other.

"You're going down," Sakura yelled before she hit Itachi right in the face with her enchanted chakra fist, but right at the same moment Itachi hit her back with his own.

They both flew back and flipped over, at the same time grabbing their sword's before charging each other again.

* * *

"It's no use, everything goes straight through him!" Kasumi panted. She landed next to Takeo who panted also. He wiped the sweat away from his forehead, his mask resting on the other side of his head.

"There has to be something, anything." Takeo resisted the urge to sulk. He had been fighting with the guy for 3 hours and still he hadn't laid a single scratch on him. He clutched his sword when several shuriken and kunai were thrown at them and blocked them all.

"How is it with the target? Any better?" Kasumi yelled back at Kiyoto. She was getting tired and once Kakashi was up, he could help them in finishing this guy off before taking off to find Sakura.

"Nothing has changed yet," Kiyoto yelled back. He did everything in his power to get him to wake up. He'd already made several potions he hoped would help against any sleeping jutsu or knocking out jutsu he knew of, and trust me that were quite a lot.

He sighed and shook the silver haired jounin once again, knowing it wouldn't do anything. His eyes widened when he did react. He groaned softly like somebody who'd just woke up with a terrible hangover. Kiyoto shook him a bit more and his groaning got louder. "Wake up Kakashi-san."

Kakashi tried to move his arms and succeeded in grabbing somebody's hand. He wondered who it was. The voice that spoke to him was unfamiliar and he thought that he was back in the cell where he was captured. He was shook again and he groaned, his head throbbed painfully and he wanted that shaking to stop, it only made it worse.

"Please, stop that," he finally managed to croak out.

"Sorry," he heard a male voice murmur softly and the shaking stopped. Kakashi tried to open his eyes and after a few tries he finally succeeded. He looked straight into a strange man's face. His blue eyes looked at him with slight worry and his blonde hair was short, several bangs of his hair hung over his face, shielding him from the sides, his Anbu mask was resting on the right side of his face.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Kiyoto asked and lifted three fingers up.

"Three," Kakashi sighed and tilted his head to the left. He heard fighting and he wanted to know who it was. He strained his arms and tried to sit up.

"Easy now," Kiyoto said warily, quickly wrapping his arms around his shoulders steadying him.

"Can you remember what happened to you?" Kiyoto asked, letting him go when he knew Kakashi could keep himself up. He searched in his pocket for some medicine.

"In short, I was captured, tortured and then the cell shook quite dangerously and then someone pressed my pressure point knocking me out."

Kiyoto nodded and gave him a little bottle. "Drink this up." Kakashi looked at it carefully, debating whether to take it or not. Like he was reading his mind, Kiyoto sighed, "It will make your chakra go back to full strength and it will get rid of all the dizziness and nausea you're feeling right now."

Kakashi nodded and drank it all in one shot. His eye widened and he quickly swallowed before he coughed slightly and Kiyoto chuckled, softly patting him on his back. "I know, captain reacted the same way you do now, it's gross but it helps."

Kakashi wanted to ask something when a scream interrupted him. "Takeo!" Kasumi yelled at her dark-blue haired team mate. He lay some feet ahead of her, he finally knew how to kill their opponent and knew he had to die for it. He summoned the family jutsu that would make an end to his life taking one person of his choice with him.

Tears welled up in Kasumi's eyes and ran to her fallen comrade. Takeo's skin was already turning white from blood loss. "Stay with me Takeo," Kasumi said with a trembling voice.

Her captain was no where in sight, and looking at his wounds it was doubtful he could make it until their captain was back. Tears streamed down her face while she sat looking at one of her best friends, fighting off death.

"Promise me something Kasumi," Takeo said coughing, blood was filling up his airways and he had trouble with breathing.

"Anything."

"Take good care of captain and Kiyoto, you know how stubborn they are. And promise me that you'll go home no matter what. You hear me? P-promise me that."

Kasumi nodded trying to hold in her sobs. Takeo's right hand held a tight grip on her own hand while with his free one he tried to wipe away her tears.

"Please don't go," Kasumi said crying, her voice shook with sadness and sorrow. Takeo smiled softly.

"Till we meet again," he whispered softly before closing his eyes for the last time.

His hand dropped down and the hand that was held in Kasumi lost his grip. Kasumi widened her eyes in realization. "No Takeo! Wake up! Wake up, you'll be fine. Please open your eyes, Takeo!" she clutched her free hand on his Anbu vest, crying her heart out.

Kiyoto's throat went dry at the sight and it felt like he couldn't breathe. Takeo was like a brother to him, the brother he'd never had. He'd always defended him when some boys bullied him in school, he even took him into his apartment when his mother was abusing him. The man he knew his whole life, was gone.

Kakashi sat there looking numb at the scene before him. He felt terribly guilty, seeing the woman crying her heart out over the man's body, knowing that the man had died trying to save him. He glanced to the right when he saw the man next to him standing up. His eyes looked defeated and sadness and pain shone in them. He walked to the female who was clutching the corpse and kneeled down next to her.

Kasumi let Takeo go when she felt Kiyoto's hand stroking her back. She almost launched herself into his arms and cried further. She couldn't believe he was gone, she just couldn't. She still expected him to stand up, smiling, saying sorry he fell asleep. But seeing his white face she knew it wouldn't happen.

Kiyoto sat there next to him, holding Kasumi in his arms, comforting her while trying to hold back his own tears. "Come on Kasumi, Sakura might need our help," Kiyoto whispered softly into her ear after a few minutes.

"We can't leave him here," Kasumi sobbed.

"I know, I'll summon some plants to protect him and when we get back we'll take him back home. Is that okay?"

Kasumi nodded, letting go of his shirt before standing up herself. She wiped away her tears and grabbed her own katana that she had dropped before running off to her team mate. Wiping the blood off she slide it back into it's saya before looking up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your team mate," Kakashi said softly.

"Thanks," Kasumi replied and smiled a half smile.

"Let's go find captain and that friend of hers before heading back, they might need assistance." Kasumi nodded and summoned her hawk.

"Right, can you run on your own?" Kasumi asked looking at the silver haired man next to her.

"I'll be fine," Kakashi said with an eye crease. They just went to take off when a puff of smoke appeared behind them.

Kiyoto just began to swing his sword at him when he stopped his attack midway. "Oh it's you."

"Hello to you too," Sasuke answered full of sarcasm. "Where is Sakura? The ones I was following were clones, so she had the real one."

Kakashi's eye widened when he caught sight of his former student. "Sasuke?" he said with disbelief. Sasuke turned to face Kakashi.

"Good to see you awake Kakashi-Sensei." Not giving him anymore of his precious time he turned to Kasumi. "Do you know where Sakura is?" Kasumi shook her head.

"No, but she knows." She pointed at her hawk that was sitting on a tree branch, waiting to lead them to their captain.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Yeah, you know the pink haired woman who was in team 7." Sasuke sighed before walking off towards the hawk. They all followed him and Kasumi gave her a nod letting her know that they were ready.

'_So it was her who created that earth quake I felt back in the cave'_ Kakashi mused. He smiled inwardly, he should have guessed it though, she was the only one who could to that expect for Tsunade-sama and it's unlikely to send her to fetch him from the enemy. _'But why didn't she tell me she was an Anbu captain?' _He sighed and rubbed his forehead. Well that explained why she was away from the village a lot.

He glanced at the dark haired ninja before him. Why was Sasuke helping them anyway? Was he coming back to the village or was it because of his brother? _'Probably the latter.'_ Kakashi mused. Even though he had abandoned them, he was relieved to see that he was fine. He had changed a lot, he was taller and more mature but that was just the outside. '_I wonder what happened to him while he was gone._'

"How much further?" Sasuke asked. He slowed slightly, to run next to the black haired female. Kasumi looked at him before turning her head to the hawk before them.

"I don't know. I still can't feel her."

Sasuke sighed irritated and looked behind. Everyone was tense and he wondered if they could keep the speed up. _'Probably not.' _he thought, seeing Kakashi struggling with tiredness and Kasumi was panting and injured from her last fight. If they kept it at this speed, they wouldn't get there in time.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on his surroundings, he almost jumped of happiness when he felt a soft chakra signal 1 mile from their position.

"I'll go ahead, maybe she needs help." And with that said he forced chakra in his feet and doubled his speed.

"Pfft, asshole," Kasumi muttered under her breath.

Kiyoto shrugged his shoulders, "He's probably just worried."

Kasumi rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, he just wants to play the hero around her again. I saw how he looked at captain."

Kiyoto chuckled, "Yeah I noticed it too, to bad captain isn't a person for dating." Kasumi nodded and didn't notice the worried glance of the silver haired man behind her. '_So Sasuke's finally realized who wonderful she is._' Did Sakura still felt the same about him, if so than he really didn't stand any change with her. Of course she would go after somebody her own age, like she would spend her days with an old man like him. He sighed once again, this really going to be complicated to win Sakura's heart.

"Are you alright?" Kiyoto asked, he noticed the troubling look in his eye and thought that the sighing was from tiredness.

Kakashi waved him off, "Yes I'm fine." Kiyoto looked at him questionly, something was up with him but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"We're almost there," Kasumi suddenly said, feeling the soft chakra signal ahead of her.

Kakashi looked up and widened his eye when he saw a big explosion a few feet ahead of him. '_Hang on Sakura, we're coming._'

* * *

Sakura panted softly, the throbbing pain in her chest almost made her faint. She wiped the sweat of her forehead that had mixed with her blood. She tilted her head to look over the rock where she was hiding and couldn't find her opponent. She stood up and formed a shadow bolt in her hand, ready to throw it at him when he appeared.

She narrowed her eyes and noticed something flickering in the right corner of her eye. Running up a rock she jumped in the air and turning around she threw the bolt at Itachi and he in turn blew a fireball at her. Landing on her feet she dashed to the right, dodging all the things that were thrown at her. Running like her life depended on it, she created another shadow bolt in her hand before disappearing into a shadow.

Itachi cursed softly and looked around to find her, his mangekyou sharingan burning in his eyes. Suddenly he saw something black running with full speed at him, he smirked and his hands flew over hand seals before blowing his fire attack at his attacker. But to his surprise it jumped right through and he noticed that it wasn't Sakura who was charging him, it was an animal, a tiger to be exact.

He growled and jumped out of the way, but he didn't count on Sakura who was waiting for him. His eyes widened and he closed his eyes for the impact. He flew backwards into the shield before he landed on the ground.

His left wrist was throbbing and the way his hand was standing at a weird angle, he knew it was broken. He stood up and narrowed his eyes in anger. This wasn't as easy as he'd thought it would be, and she wasn't even fighting on full strength, and that little fact only angered him more.

With the shadow flames licking at her body, it made her face unreadable. And her luminous eyes weren't helping either. He knew that his genjutsu would do nothing to her, she would dispel it on a whim. And now that she had summoned her little pet at her side, she would be on full alert.

Sakura was leaning against a rock, spitting blood out. Her whole body was throbbing with agony and she knew she was about to faint. '_Come on just a little more,_' Sakura thought panting.

Looking up she noticed a fire dragon coming her way. She wanted to jump away but her body refused. She let herself fall on the ground and shielded her head with her arms before she was surrounded with flames. She screamed and felt her skin burn painfully. When she opened her eyes she saw Itachi's face above her smirking with his katana in his hand.

"Time to finish this." His voice was cold and Sakura closed her eyes, admitting her defeat.

He moved to strike when Tira jumped him from behind, he gasped startled and his katana went into Sakura's left shoulder. He felt fangs and nails sinking into his skin and he tried to shake her off.

Sakura clutched her shoulder and closed her eyes tight. The pain running through her was almost unbearable and she was losing a lot of blood. She grabbed Itachi's katana and threw it away, then rolled over and with trembling legs and a limp arm she tried to stand up.

She looked over to Tira who was distracting Itachi with all her might. _'I'm sorry uncle but with this I'll finish him.'_ Her hands slid over 12 seals just like she had learnt before her hands were glowing dark red with speckles of black in it.

"Tira move!" Sakura yelled before running with her last strength at Itachi.

Tira jumped away and looked with fear when Sakura's hands hit Itachi's chest. Sakura heard somebody scream her name while she was looking at the shocked face of Itachi before everything before her eyes went white. With the force of the explosion she was thrown against the shield before she fell to the ground.

The pain was overwhelming and her sight began to blur. She felt somebody nudge her back and roll her over. She looked into Tira's face and she smiled softly, feeling Tira's tongue licking her face.

"Did it work?" Sakura asked, closing her eyes briefly.

"Yes it did."

She looked up in surprise when she heard his voice. "Sasuke, so you're finally here huh?" Her smile faded when she saw the cold stare in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked confused, "Itachi is gone."

"I know, but I wanted to kill him."

"Well you should have been faster then," Sakura joked. She was startled when Sasuke picked her up. She first thought he would carry her but she gasped in surprise when she was thrown hard against a rock.

Her head hit the rock and she screamed. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked, her eyes started to water and her vision wasn't so good anymore. Sasuke picked up Itachi's katana before walking towards Sakura where Tira already was standing defensive before her.

"You killed Itachi, so if I kill you, I know I would have been strong enough to kill him."

"You're being ridiculous," Sakura stated. She pushed Tira out of her way before leaning back against the rock.

"I can't fight anymore so if you want to kill me, go ahead." Sakura said tiredly. She was tired with feeling the pain all the time, and if Sasuke wanted to kill her, so be it. At least she would be joined with her parents again. She smiled inwardly at that thought.

Just when Sasuke went to strike another shadow tiger jumped into the field with full speed and pushed Sasuke away, who wasn't fast enough to react. He fell to the ground and Sakura looked up surprised.

Right in front of her stood the brown haired man who had been holding Kakashi a few hours ago. "And you call yourself a man, wanting to kill my defenceless cousin who is exhausted from her match. I don't call **that** an honourable fight," Hyoto said calmly.

Right at that moment Ryou appeared on the other side of Hyoto. "Very well said little brother." He turned around and kneeled down before Sakura. Her eyes were closed and he knew she was kissing death.

He picked her up in his arms bridal style and turned around to see her team running their way. Kasumi looked shocked and was right at his side. "Is-is she?" Her voice shook with emotion and fresh new tears were running down her cheeks.

"No but if she doesn't get the treatment she needs soon, she will be," Ryou answered back.

Kakashi looked around and raised his eyebrow. "Where's Sasuke?"

"Don't know, after Tiro threw him off balance he disappeared," Hyoto answered. "Where's that other male of yours?" He suddenly asked. "I recall seeing 4 of you Anbu people but I only see 3." Kasumi looked away and said nothing.

"He's dead," Kiyoto said softly.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ryou suddenly said, looking at his little brother. Hyoto turned around.

"You know that's against the rules," Hyoto warned. Ryou shrugged his shoulders and lifted Sakura further up in his arms.

"So what, like you've never broken them before or don't you remember the girl you brought in?"

Hyoto chuckled at the memory. "Fine then, but it was your idea." He grabbed Kasumi and Kiyoto by their hands before turning black. Kakashi's eye widened and he stumbled backwards. "I'll take these two and I think you want to bring your team mate along." Kasumi nodded and turned her head to look at Ryou.

"What will happen with Sakura?"

"I already sent Tira to bring Tsunade to our realm and Shite-sama already knows. They'll be waiting for us in the hospital." Kasumi nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"See you there brother," Hyoto said before walking into the shadow of a tree with Tiro following him not far behind.

"Where are we going?" Kakashi asked slightly uncomfortable.

"To the shadow realm my friend," Ryou answered with a grin on his face. He turned black himself before grabbing Kakashi by his wrist and pulling him into the shadows.

* * *

A/N: Ah that was it. Itachi is finally off the map. To bad that this story is almost coming to an end, only a few more chapters. Will Sakura be okay? What will happen now that Kakashi knows everything? You'll find out in chapter 20! Ciao for now ;)


	20. Secrets revealed

A/N: I wanted to thank all my reviewers/readers of this story. I really helps me writing reading all those wondeful reviews . This chapter is a bit short and I'm sorry about it. I let you wait long enough. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 20: Secrets revealed**

"What the…" Kakashi said while his one visible eye widened in shock. Just a moment ago he had been standing in the woods with a sun shining brightly in the sky, and the next he was in… well he didn't know where he was to be honest. The sky was dark and thunderclouds were all over the place.

"Come, we'll have to hurry to the village, Sakura needs medical attention and quick," Ryou said worry filling his voice. He let go of Kakashi's wrist and walked to the stall not far from there current position, not even looking back to see if Kakashi really followed him or not.

Trying to take all of it in Kakashi quickly followed Ryou. They stopped by some stables and Ryou finally turned around. "Can you carry her for a moment? I'll get the horses."

Kakashi nodded dumbly and Ryou handed Sakura carefully over. Kakashi shifted a bit so it would be more comfortable for both. He looked at Ryou and saw him disappearing into the stables. He sighed softly and looked to Sakura. She really looked terrible, her clothes were torn in several places and they were blood stained. He pushed her up a bit further, feeling her slip away and raised his eyebrow when he saw a cut in her glove.

He looked closer and saw that she had inflicted it on her own but what surprised him most was the symbol on her hand. Suddenly the doors burst open and he quickly looked up. Ryou walked out of the stables with two demon horses, which made Kakashi's eye nearly plop out of its socket with surprise.

"Later," Ryou murmured and took Sakura over again. Settling her on his horse before climbing up himself. "Are you coming or what?" Ryou asked looking at the still frozen Kakashi.

He shook his head and quickly walked to the other one. "Sorry."

When they both were seated, they took off at full speed. After 10 minutes they had reached the gates but without bothering to get off their horses they rode straight through. Kakashi scanned the village and couldn't help but think how beautiful and peaceful it was. It almost reminded him of Konoha only it was forever night here.

They neared the hospital and feeling a familiar signal of chakra he squinted his eye to see Tsunade already standing in front of the entrance. Right next to her stood another woman in formal robes.

"Ah there you are Ryou-san," Shite answered when they stopped in front of the entrance. He quickly jumped off the horse before turning and grabbing Sakura and laying her back in his arms.

"I was right Shite-sama, the half transformation is killing her, and we need to separate the two chakras before it's too late."

They walked quickly into the hospital Tsunade and Shite in front and Ryou and Kakashi right behind them.

They walked into a big room and Shite and Tsunade already standing next to a bed.

"Lay her down here boy," Tsunade said waving her hand to the bed.

Carefully Ryou laid her down and stepped back, giving the two leaders space. Tsunade's hands began to glow green and she started to heal the wounds that were inflicted during the fight. She tried to give Sakura more chakra so she could hold on a little bit longer but it was rejected from her system.

She sighed heavily and looked at the woman beside her. "It's no use, with the ritual the other chakra system has been damaged beyond repair and she's rejecting the chakra I give her."

Kakashi's eye widened, "Does that mean that-?" But he got interrupted by Shite.

"No, that leaves us only one more option. It seems that she will be leader of this clan a bit sooner than expected," Shite said calmly. She turned to Ryou who looked like he wanted to object.

"There has to be another way Shite-sama," Ryou tried but he got silenced by a wave of her hand.

"It's the only way and besides, I think it's time somebody else ran this family. And you have to teach her our ways, I didn't quite finish her training."

"Yes Shite-sama," Ryou sighed, knowing better than object again.

"Alright, are you ready Tsunade-san?" Shite asked while looking at her with questionable eyes.

Tsunade nodded and looked at her apprentice. She sighed before making some hand seals while Shite did her own.

First Shite's hands began to glow before laying them down on Sakura's chest. "When I'm done, you only have 10 minutes to finish it otherwise she'll die," Shite panted. Sweat formed on her forehead and she was slowly losing her strength.

She puffed slightly and her vision began to blur, knowing that she was almost done, her legs began to tremble and she suddenly felt somebody grabbing her arms softly to keep her steady.

She closed her eyes and smiled, knowing that Ryou would take care of Sakura like he had done for her. "Get ready Tsunade-san, I'm almost done," She spoke out, barely catchable.

The moment the glow disappeared, Shite fell limply in Ryou's arms. Tsunade finished her seals and immediately laid her hands on Sakura's injured body.

"Come on, come on," Tsunade hissed between her gritted teeth.

One moment it seemed like she accepted the chakra that ran through her body healing and sealing the chakra that Shite had forced into her. But the moment she tried to force some of her own in she began to fall away.

"Damn it!" Tsunade cursed and tried everything to stop Sakura from dying.

Ryou just looked from Sakura back to his leader who laid there limply in his arms. There was nothing he could do now to help either of them. He felt so useless, like he had failed them both.

He softly caressed Shite's cheek, she looked so peaceful, as if she knew everything would be alright in his and Sakura's hands. He pushed some strands of her hair away before looking back at Sakura, hoping that this misery would end soon and everything would be alright.

He glanced at the silver haired man behind him. He hadn't said a word since Shite interrupted him. His eye was wide, trying to take all of this in all at the same time. Refusal shining in his eyes, he seemed to be thinking that this must be a nightmare and he would wake up anytime soon.

He felt sympathy for the man, knowing his niece for so long but not really knowing her. '_She has a lot explaining to do to him when she wakes up,_' Ryou mused. '_If she wakes up_.' He quickly banished that thought out of his head and switched his eyes back on Sakura. She's going to make it, she has to. The blonde woman was full in concentration and her eyes showed annoyance and irritation and when he looked deeper he could swear he saw a vein of fear in them.

"Don't you dare to give up upon me Sakura! You hear me!"

* * *

'_Where am I?'_

_She felt the__ soft breeze of the wind, the sun shining brightly on her skin, letting her know that she was outside. She took a deep breath and smelled the scent's of grass, wood and a river. She kept her eyes closed a little bit longer._

"_Open your eyes sweetheart," a soft and gentle__ voice said._

_Hearing the__ voice Sakura opened her eyes immediately and quickly closed them again against the bright light. She heard a deep rumbling chuckle that she knew all to well._

_She turned her head and carefully __opened her eyes._

_There next to her, sitting on the grass__ were her parents. Their hands entwined with each other while smiling brightly at their daughter._

_Tears stung in her eyes,__ as she found herself unable to find the strength to speak or to sit up and hug them. All the words she wanted to say to them were lost, and she didn't know what to do. _

_Her mother was __just like she remembered, she wore a yellow dress that ended just beneath the knees. Her hair was pink, passing her shoulders and stopping when it reached the bottom of her shoulder blades, her bright blue eyes looked at her with love. _

_Her father had short black hair with strings of grey__ threaded through it. His eyes were green and twinkled with playfulness just as they did in the old times. His body was muscular but not to much, his jounin shirt clinging to his form. His dark pants stopped at his ankles and his feet were bare. _

_Sakura finally found the strength to sit up and tears streamed down her cheeks. How she __had longed for this moment to be together with her parents again. _

_They continued to stare __at each other until Sakura threw herself forward into her parents' arms, who wrapped their arms comfortingly and protectively around their daughter._

"_I missed you guys so much," Sakura sobbed softly, feeling the pink hair of her mother brushing her c__heek. A rough but gentle hand wiped away her tears and a quick kiss on her forehead followed._

"_We missed you too," Her father said, stroking her hair. _

_They sat like that__ for what seemed like an enternity before Sakura leaned back and sat up before her parents, a question burning on the tip of her tongue._

"_Am I dead?" Sakura asked softly._

"_Yes and no,__" Was the confusing reply._

"_You're in between."__ Her father told her upon seeing the questionable look in his daughter's eyes he sighed before starting to explain. "Your spirit already left your body before it completely shut down, but if you choose to go back, you'll live, and if you come with us you'll be dead. This is just a station going two ways."_

_Sakura nodded in understanding.__ "So what happens now?"_

"_You have to make a decision dear," Her mother said, her smile falter__ing as it changed into a more serious look. _

_Her parents stood up and stretched their arms__ out to their daughter to help her up. Sakura gladly took their hands and stood up. She dusted herself off before looking up to her parents. They started walking and silence was spread between them, but it wasn't uncomfortable, just walking there with each other was good enough. _

_They stopped by a lake and__ all three sat down at the bank. _

"_We know that you had a hard time when you h__eard we were gone, but it was our time to go," her mother began. "You struggled but you turned out into one hell of a kunoichi and we're proud of you. But do you think you've done enough and finished your chapter on earth? Are you ready to leave all your friends and family behind?"_

_Sakura sighed, she would love to go with her parents, but she didn't want to leave her friends behind. And thinking back she had always wanted to start a family and watch her child grow._

"_No, I don't think I'm ready to go__ yet, there are some things I want to do before I join you."_

"_Ah, something __to do with a certain silver haired man I presume? If you're going to give me grandchildren I want you do make sure they won't turn out as lazy as their father," Her father said teasingly, his eyes twinkled and a playful smirk played on his lips._

"_Hikaru!__" Her mother gasped and playfully punched him on the arm. _

"_What__? It's true and you know it." He said as Sakura blushed bright red and tried to look away. _

_She felt her __mothers hand on her chin and she tilted her head back to force her to look at her. "It's alright dear, I think he's perfect for you. I know that look in his eyes when he looks at you."_

"_What you mean?" Sakura asked confused. This time her father answered. _

"_He loves you Sakura, just like you love him. But if he hurts you in any way I'll come down and haunt that bastard."_

_Sakura sa__t there dumbfounded and looked at how her mother punched her father once again. 'He loves me.'_

_Hanu sighed and turned back to her daughter. "I know you think that he only sees you as a mere child but he doesn't. But you have to make a choice either way. You know what will happen when you go back to the living. Your family is counting on you to lead them further."_

_Sakura sighed and rubbed her temple__s in frustration. Her parents stood up again and her father stepped up to her, he leaned in and put his mouth close to her ear. "You did wonderful so far sweetie and I'm so very proud of you. I knew my sword would be in good hands with you. And know this, whatever you choose to do, your mother and I will always stand beside you supporting you all the way." _

_He ru__ffled her hair and kissed her softly on her forehead before turning. "It's time to make a choice Sakura."_

_Sakura looked up but to her surprise she was surrounded with darkness. Flashes of Tira, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hinata, Kasumi, Takeo, Kiyoto, Iruka, Daichi, Ryou, Shite, and of herself flashed before her. _

"_I don't want to lose my parents again," She said softly, tears leaking out of her eyes again__, she let her head fall down. She smiled bitterly and looked straight up to an image of her friends all together, laughing and having the time of their lives._

"_But I don't want to give up yet, I'm not finished living my life!"_

_She turned around and started to run, every next step was harder to make than the former but she kept pushing herself. _

"_I don't want to die, I want to live!"_

* * *

"She's coming back," Tsunade sighed in relief. Sweat drops poured down her forehead and she hastily wiped them away.

Ryou sighed relieved. It had really looked nasty there for a moment, her heart stopped beating and the nerves were nearly killing him. He smiled inwardly and turned his head slightly to the side when he heard a thud behind him.

Kakashi's legs finally gave in and he let himself drop on to the ground. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eye. '_Thank god._' His heart had stopped at the moment Sakura's heart stopped and her faint breathing trailed off. Another failed somebody in his life and this was entirely his fault because she had come to save him. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding and opened his eye again.

He didn't know anything of where he was or why, Tsunade couldn't explain it to him when she was already trying so hard to save Sakura's life. And she didn't want to answer his question, he would have to wait for Sakura or maybe her teammates knew something about all this. Seeing their reaction when they turned black, they knew all along about Sakura's little secret he guessed.

After 9 minutes Tsunade's hands stopped glowing green and she sighed relieved. She wiped the remaining sweat off her forehead and turned to Ryou. "She's stable for now, if everything goes as it supposed to be she'll wake up in about 3 days. She has complete shadow chakra now but the strange thing is that there's some normal chakra mixed in between it."

Ryou raised his eyebrow. "That isn't possible. Nobody ever had that before."

"What does that mean?" Kakashi asked on his turn, he looked from the blond Hokage to the black haired man.

"It means she'll be able to use normal jutsu's and not just shadow techniques, it also means that she could stay in the normal world if she wanted to."

"Let's just wait until she wakes up and is in full health, than we'll think further on what will happen," Tsunade said. She walked over to Kakashi and helped him up. She placed him on the other bed in the room before looking him over. "You don't have any major injuries, it seems that Kiyoto did a good job on patching you up. You just need some rest."

Kakashi nodded. "I wanted to ask you-"

"It's Sakura's secret to tell Kakashi, and if you want answers you should be asking her. You can stay here by Sakura if you like."

"Ryou." Ryou looked up when his name was called. "You and I need to talk, it seems you're in charge now that Sakura's still unconscious."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. We can go to the head office." Ryou replied. He laid Shite carefully down on the other side of Sakura before following Tsunade out of the room.

Kakashi sighed and looked to the pink haired woman next to him. He swung his legs to the side and stood up. He steadied himself before walking to Sakura and let his eyes wonder over her body.

She still seemed a little pale but that could be just him. He sighed and brushed some pink strands away. "You have a lot to explain about why you hid all this from me when you wake up Sakura," Kakashi whispered sadly.

It hurt him a lot that Sakura hadn't trusted him enough to tell him this secret. Was it because she didn't trust him enough? Weren't they as close as he thought they were? Did she see him only as her former sensei? Did she even see him as a friend? Questions raced through his head, slowly giving him a headache.

His gaze traveled to her lips and he couldn't help but wonder how they would feel against his own. He softly began to caresses her cheek. Her skin was so soft and smooth. He leaned forward taking in her scent, it was sweet and smelled a bit like cherries. It really suited her.

His lips brushed her skin and he softly kissed her on the lips. They felt so good and he held back a groan. He quickly leaned back before he lost his control and turned his eyes away from the goddess before him.

Even though she had lied to him about everything, he already gave her a place deep in his heart. He'd already fallen to deep and he knew Sakura had him wrapped around her little finger. It was already too late for him. He fell helplessly in love and there was nothing he could do about it. He needed her so much that his heart ached and craved to be at her side once again.

He quickly sat back down on his own bed and glanced at his former student. '_I don't know what will happen but I won't leave your side ever again. I made that mistake once, I'm not doing it again_.'

* * *

A/N: Now that Sakura's the leader of the Haruno clan what will happen? Will she except it or will she fight against it? What will happen between her and Kakashi? You'll find out in chapter 21!

_Little preview:_

"I choose them because they were always there for me when i needed them the most!" Sakura yelled in frustration. "They never showed me their back when I asked them to help me."

Kakashi's heart arched painfully and his eye filled with guilt. He knew she pointed to the time when they were still team 7 and he kind of turned his back on her when she asked him to help her train. And when team 7 fell apart they all left her and who had she to turn to? That's right, nobody.

"I'm sorry Kakashi but I don't think I can do that." A tear rolled down her cheek and she turned her head away.


	21. Coming clean

A/N: Sorry i let you wait this long, i want to thank my reviewers, the new and the old ones ;). Well I'm not holding you up, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 21: Coming clean**

Kasumi sighed and stretched her back before leaning back in her chair. It'd been three days since the day Takeo died and Sakura was still unconscious. Tsunade had gone back to Konoha but visited every night to check on Sakura. Kiyoto, Kasumi and Kakashi stayed in the shadow realm, staying in Sakura's house. Kakashi could have gone back on the second day but he wanted to stay until Sakura woke up.

Kasumi's eyes darted up when Kiyoto walked into the hospital room.

"Any change yet?" Kiyoto asked quietly, settling himself next to his other female team mate.

Kasumi shook her head, looking back at her hands again.

Kiyoto sighed and let his gaze slide from Kasumi to his captain. _'Or rather former captain. Now that Sakura's the leader of her clan, can she come back with us or must she stay here?' _He rubbed his forehead tiredly.

The bonds he had built up with this group were amazing, it was like he had his family back. Takeo was like a brother to him and Kasumi like the nagging little sister but who always saved them and helped them when she was needed, and Sakura, the captain and leader of their group. He knew she would give everything to see that her team went unharmed, her many scars and visits to the hospital were proof of that. She was kind but could be harsh and demanding when it was needed, leading them through difficult situations and bringing them back safe many times over and over again. And now he was losing them. Takeo had died and Sakura was taken away from them for the sake of her family. The only one he had left now was Kasumi, and he would be damned if he let her go.

"We're falling apart aren't we, Kiyoto?" A whispered voice came from his left side, barely noticeable.

He shifted his head to look at her and his heart nearly broke at the sight. She was crying. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.

"Sshh, it will be alright," He whispered soothingly.

"First we lost Takeo," Kasumi sobbed, "and now Sakura is being taken away from our group."

"You don't know that for sure."

Kasumi pushed herself away from her blonde haired team mate and looked at him half in anger and half in disbelief. "How blonde are you?! She's freaking leader of this clan, her place is here now and there's nothing we can do to stop it. NOTHING!"

She fell to the ground and her hands were pushed into her face. Kiyoto looked very uncomfortable, he really didn't know how to deal with crying women, especially Kasumi. Kiyoto stood up awkwardly and wished he knew what to do. Sympathy radiated out of his eyes, he really had to do with his black haired team-mate.

"It's so unfair! She nearly died saving my life and now she is just taken away from me. And nothing I can do to stop this, not a freaking thing and it makes me feel useless."

Kasumi slammed her fist on the ground, tears pouring down her cheeks. Kiyoto kneeled down before him and hugged her tightly. This time she accepted it gladly and threw her arms around his neck.

"I need her Kiyoto, I can't bear the thought of losing her again, when she first left it was losing a part of myself. When she came back I felt whole again, I had everybody back who I held dear."

"Who says we'll lose her, we can always visit her when we have time, and when she has some free time she can come and visit us," Kiyoto said, hoping it would cheer her up.

Kasumi coughed and chuckled dramatically. "Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Making things seem better while you know that it can't be."

Kiyoto sighed, he didn't know how to respond to that. He kept stroking her back and hair, feeling her body relax in his arms.

They didn't even notice Ryou standing in the doorway, he glanced to the side, seeing Hyoto coming his way. He hung his head slightly and slipped away, leaning now against the wall in the hall.

The moment Hyoto laid eyes on his nephew he knew he was troubled about something. He frowned slightly. _'Normally Ryou isn't that worried so what had got him twisted?'_

"What's wrong Ryou-san?"

"I wonder what Sakura will do when she finds out that she can stay in both worlds. She was our leader the moment Shite breathed her last breath."

Hyoto shrugged and smirked. "Whatever she chooses to do, it will be a hell of a ride and I don't want to miss it for the world. We can't turn our backs to her Ryou-san and you know it, she needs us now more than ever."

"I know that, I'm not planning to turn my back on her, I'm just worried about whether this is what she really wants. But like you said," Ryou turned around and smirked back, "it's going to be a hell of a ride."

Hyoto smacked him in a friendly manner on his shoulder before walking passed him to the door opening. He knocked on the wood and turned his gaze to the floor.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No you aren't," Kiyoto replied calmly, feeling relieved that they weren't alone anymore.

Kasumi tensed in the blonde's arms and glanced over his shoulder to the man standing in the doorway.

"I wanted to tell you guys that dinner is ready."

"We'll be there in a moment."

Hyoto nodded, knowing they needed some more time. "Well you know where her house is, I'll see you there then," with a quick wave he disappeared into the halls again.

"Thanks," Kiyoto replied, doubting that he had heard him. He carefully pulled back and stared into the red puffy eyes of Kasumi. He wiped away his tears with gentle strokes before placing a quick peck on her forehead.

"Let's go eat, we won't be much use to Sakura if we're too hungry and drained to say anything." He stood up pulling Kasumi with him.

"Besides, Tira is watching her, if anything happens she would let us know. Right Tira?" Kiyoto asked glancing into the darkest corner.

Blue bright eyes flicked up and Tira walked into the room. "Pretty good, you saw me this time," Tira said approvingly.

Kiyoto smiled in return and dusted himself off before walking off to the door. Right when he wanted to walk out he turned around.

"You coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a moment, you go ahead."

Kiyoto frowned confused but walked away either way. Kasumi sighed and turned to her best friend.

"Do you know what Sakura will choose when she wakes up?"

"I have no idea, but one thing is for sure. She's leader of our clan now and nothing can change that, whether she likes it or not. What she chooses to do with it is up to her," Tira replied, jumping up on the bed and curling up by her mistress feet.

"Hmm."

"I know your worries Kasumi, but whatever she chooses to do, you have to accept it. But Sakura really cares a lot about you guys, so don't worry too much."

For the first time in 3 days Kasumi let out a small smile. "Your right, this is Sakura we're talking about after all. Thanks Tira, you made me feel a lot better."

She petted her on the head on her way out, hearing a soft, "Your welcome," behind her.

* * *

'_Ugh where am I?_'

The moment Sakura regained her consciousness, she felt searing pain all over her body.

'_Alright this not so good.'_

She groaned softly and stirred a little to get more comfortable. She heard the scraping of a chair and not long after that a hand touching her face and arm.

"Sakura, can you hear me?" A lazy but strong voice filled her ears.

'_It sounds so familiar, where have I heard it before?_'

She shifted her head to the left, knowing if she were to open her eyes when she was still looking up, she would glance straight into light, which hurt a whole heck of a lot. She slowly opened her eyes and waited for her vision to adjust.

She saw a pair of legs and above that a jounin vest. She glanced up seeing the familiar mop of silver hair.

"Kakashi?" She croaked, her eyes had a glint of hopeful in them.

"Hey, Sakura," Kakashi whispered softly, stroking her hair and running soothing circles with his thump over her arm. "How are you feeling?"

'_Thank god the mission was a success,_' Sakura thought relieved. "Like I was hit by Choji's big fist jutsu multiple times," Sakura said hoarsely.

Kakashi winced, "Well that doesn't sound so good."

"No shit," Sakura murmured, causing Kakashi to smile a little. Even after this she was still the same old Sakura he used to know.

Sakura tried to sit up but winced when her body protested loudly against her actions.

"Stay down Sakura, even though Tsunade healed you, your body is still heavily bruised and sore, it might take a few hours till the pain ends."

Sakura sighed, knowing that he was right. She glanced around the room and froze when her gaze stopped by the window. Her gaze darted back to Kakashi, did he know? _'Probably.'_

She gulped unconsciously when she saw the knowing glint in Kakashi's onyx eye.

"Where are we?"

"I could ask you that, you've lived here for awhile apparently."

Sakura winced when she saw the pained and obviously disappointed look in Kakashi's eyes. Kakashi mistook it for a wince of pain, which wasn't far from the truth, and rearranged the pillows, hoping that it would make her feel better.

"This all I can do to make you feel comfortable," his voice was soft, holding an edge of sadness she hadn't noticed before.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Not telling me about your family history? Your powers or that you're the new clan leader? Or the fact you made it into Anbu? For not letting me know about anything while we're friends, at least that's how I consider us. I have no idea what you're sorry about."

"I'm sorry I wanted to tell you, I hated having to lie to you and Naruto. But I had to, Tsunade-sama **ordered** me not to tell you for your own sake. But what do you mean with new clan leader? Shite-sama is the clan leader."

"No, she died saving your life."

"Oh," she looked away from him and her grip tightened on her sheets. '_So I'm leader now huh?_'

She felt her bed dip and looked back, seeing Kakashi sitting on the edge of it. She looked at him with questionable eyes.

"Well I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"For you to tell me everything and no secrets this time."

"Deal but before I start I want you to meet somebody special to me."

"Who?"

"Her."

Kakashi nearly jumped out of his skin when something black leaped into his lap. Sakura chuckled softly at the playful and teasing behavior of Tira.

"Please Tira, don't scare him like that, we need him for longer than just today."

"Sorry mistress, forgive me I won't do it again." The glint in her eyes told Sakura otherwise and she grinned.

"Yeah right." She snickered and Tira leapt off Kakashi's lap to lie down at Sakura's side.

"Well Kakashi, this is Tira."

His eye still wide from the little surprise Tira gave him, he let his eyes wander over the little tiger. Sure he had seen one before, but not so close or one of that size. The one he had seen was the one under control Hyoto's control, Sakura's relative so it seemed.

"Nice to meet you," he said with a nod.

"Likewise."

"Well let's begin shall we," Sakura sighed softly, stroking Tira gently before locking her eyes with Kakashi.

She told him everything, from the beginning on her 16th birthday to joining her family in the shadows and then up until this moment.

"Well and now I'm here, laying in bed talking to you," Sakura finished.

During her whole story, he hadn't said a word, not interrupting her once. Silence crept between them and it made Sakura feel uncomfortable. She turned her head away to look at Tira.

She noticed the hopeless look on her mistress' face and licked her hand softly. Her bright blue eyes darted up to her with reassurance, letting her know that what she'd done was alright and it was now up to him to choose whether to accept it or not.

Kakashi never let slip a word that ran through his mind. Why hadn't she told him? Even Iruka knew about her secret, why not him? Not even that she made Anbu, nothing. It made him furious and he tightened his grip on the sheets to hold in his rising temper. And when Ryou came along, she'd just happily left, not once thinking over what that would mean about her friendships. This woman before him, the one who stole his heart without knowing, he thought he knew everything about her, but in reality he knew nothing. Were they even friends? Didn't she know that he would have been honored knowing that she thought of him so highly to tell him her secret? Didn't she know that he would take her secret into the grave, not spilling a word about it for her safety if he had to? That he'd die for her if that would mean she was safe?

"Why didn't you tell me at least that you made it into Anbu?" He grits his teeth, and his voice held a hard edge.

Sakura gulped, knowing that he had every right to be angry at her, but that wouldn't mean that she would fight him back with her own arguments. She did it to make sure their lives wouldn't be put in more danger than they were already, living like a shinobi. But Kakashi didn't seem to see that. Didn't he know how much it hurt her to lie everytime when she needed to go on a Anbu mission or when Tira needed to hide as soon as possible so he wouldn't see her?

She didn't tilt her head up to look at him, knowing it would only make it harder for her.

"Because if you would have known that, you probably would have seen my Anbu mask, which is related to my family's jutsu's. And Tsunade told me not to tell you."

"Since when do you take orders about such things? I still remember a time when you simply ignored such demands."

"Well this was for your safety, as well as for my own. Don't you know I was only trying to protect you?!"

"What protection, I got kidnapped for a reason I knew nothing about." He replied with pure sarcasm.

"I'm sorry. Itachi saw it was me behind the mask when I was on a rescue mission. It wasn't supposed to happen. He used you to get to me, he knows how much you mean to me."

"And how much is that exactly? If you saw me as a friend, you would have told me."

"I already told you, I was trying to protect you." Sakura yelled in frustration.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"You're a very, very good friend of mine. I can't bear the thought of losing you. I thought you knew that."

"Well is pretty hard when your supposed friend is holding secrets back from you."

"I'm sorry! What do you want me to do? I can't turn back time or wish this wouldn't have happened, but is has and I'm sorry I got you involved. And don't act all holy against me Kakashi Hatake! You held back secrets about your past to, and I respected your decision not to tell us about it. Why don't you respect mine?"

Kakashi clenched his jaw. She had a point there. '_But that's different._'

"Don't change the subject, it's not about me right now, it's about you."

"Is it really Kakashi? Are we really that different? I did it on orders and to protect my family and friends. Why did you do it? To protect your heart? What are you really mad at me for?"

"I'm mad at you that you didn't trust me enough to tell me about all this!" he spit out angrily.

"Not this again," Sakura huffed in frustration. "I told you already, I was ordered not to tell you."

"Why did you join them anyway? Weren't we enough for you?

"I choose them because they were always there for me when I needed them the most!" Sakura yelled in frustration. "They never showed me their backs when I asked them to help me."

Kakashi's heart ached painfully and his eye filled with guilt. He knew she was alluding to the time when they were still team 7 and he kind of turned his back on her when she asked him to help her train. And when team 7 fell apart they all left her and who had she to turn to? That's right, nobody.

"I'm sorry I should have been there for you."

"Yes you should have."

Silence fell once again between them. Sakura still didn't look at him while Kakashi was thinking how to tell her everything that settled heavily in his heart. He desperately wanted to tell her about his past, how much she meant to him, what he felt for her. But the words were forgotten on his tongue and the betrayal he felt took over him. Spilling out words he didn't mean while he knew it hurt her deeply with them.

They both looked up startled when a knock was heard on the door and Tsunade walked in.

"I'm glad to see you have awoken Sakura. Or should I say Sakura-sama."

Sakura nodded her head. "I prefer Sakura."

"Thought so. By the way, you would love to hear that Naruto has had a daughter, Hana."

Sakura smiled a little. "That's good to hear. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for them."

"Oh, Naruto will understand. She has his blond hair and the eyes of her mother."

"That's so sweet, I can't wait to see the little one."

Tsunade noticed that she forced the happiness in her voice and also noticed that the two of them didn't look at each other. '_What the hell happened here?_'

She walked further to the bed and started to examine her, Kakashi said nothing throughout the whole session. Avoiding the looks of his leader and mostly avoiding looking to the pink haired woman. He quickly stood up and walked to the window, looking outside. He tensed slightly when he heard the blonde Hokage start talking before he relaxed.

"Well Sakura, everything looks normal, your chakra system healed perfectly."

"Great, thanks Tsunade-sama."

"There's something we need to discuss-,"

The door was slammed open again and this time Kasumi flew through the door. She nearly tackled Sakura out of her bed, falling on top of her. Kiyoto followed quietly, whispering an apology to the Hokage and rubbing his head nervously.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but I couldn't stop her."

"It's alright, we can come to this topic later, Ryou should be here than to likely for it anyway."

Tsunade patted him on his shoulder. "Besides she's your team captain you probably want to talk with her."

She beckoned Kakashi to walk with her, waiting for him to walk out of the room before closing the door.

"Give them time alone, they need it."

Kakashi titled his head down for acknowledgement before walking out of the hospital. He never liked it there anyway, either here or in the normal world, they all smelled the same, a scent of death and blood and an even stronger scent of detergent and sweat. He hated it.

Walking down the road, he still couldn't get used to the darkness around him. Sure the candles made it lighter and gave a romantic glance to the village and a peaceful one too, but he preferred the sun.

He nearly jumped when a shadow tiger appeared in front of him. He looked at it sceptically, they all looked the same to him and he waited silently what this one wanted from him.

"You know, you're pretty stubborn just like my mistress."

"Ah, Tira was it?"

Tira just nodded and climbed her way up to his shoulder. Kakashi looked confused when he felt her nails slightly digging in his flesh before a black, furry, hairball was sitting on his shoulder, big bright eyes looking at him with annoyance.

"What?"

"I still can't see what my mistress sees in you. You offended her with your thoughts on her ways of protecting her loved ones, including you and you're much more important than she let you know."

Kakashi frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Pff humans really are oblivious," Tira sighed.

Kakashi narrowed his eye slightly at that comment, but held his tongue. He didn't want to offend the animal, not when she was telling something about Sakura how she felt about him.

"She loves you. She hid the secret out of love, out of her desire to protect you, even if it hurt her inside. Haven't you seen the look in her eyes when she looks at you? She looses' up around you, acting like her free self because she could be almost herself around you. And I notice the same with you. Hormones are a strange thing, I can tell you that and you have a very certain smell I can notice miles away. How else does one know when they want to mate with each other?"

Kakashi's eye widened at her claim, and he nearly stumbled over his feet. '_She loves me?_' He looked at the tiger on his shoulder, seeing no lie but only seriousness in her eyes. Even though she said it very bluntly, he was starting to like her. She was a bit like Pakkun the way she said things and acted.

"But things can change, and the things you said to her could be the reason for that. Tell me Kakashi, what do you want from my mistress?"

"I just want her to be happy, I love her."

"So what has holding you back?" Kakashi seemed to want to say something but Tira wasn't done yet. "The moment she joined her family, your village's rules and laws didn't apply to her. So what are you waiting for?"

She jumped off his shoulder and turned around to look at him. "Think about that before you draw conclusions about her actions."

She stretched herself before walking back in the direction of the hospital.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to my mistress."

"Tira?"

Tira stopped her movements and waited for the silver haired shinobi to say something.

"Thank you."

She smiled victoriously, so he finally started looking at things from Sakura's side. She resumed her way while saying without turning: "You're welcome."

* * *

"You promised me you'd never scare me like that again!"

"Kasumi..."

"You don't know how worried sick I was when I saw you lying there on the ground , soaked in blood!"

"Kasumi…"

"I thought you were dead!"

"Kasumi!"

"And I-,"

"KASUMI!"

Kasumi turned her head slightly to look at her pink haired friend, her face showed she was in pain and finally she noticed hands on her shoulder to push her off of her.

"Please get off me, I'm still a little bit bruised and I need some air, please," Sakura choked out.

Really she loved her friend Kasumi to the bone, but sometimes she acted like Naruto, with the whole act before you think mentality and it usually applied when Sakura was lying in the hospital and getting a crushing bear hug of her black haired team mate. Not that she minded, it made her feel loved and wanted but it really hurt.

"Oh sorry, I got carried away a little," Kasumi said apologetically.

"No problem. Off please."

"Oh right." She quickly stood up and rearranged the sheets. Kiyoto already let himself fall in the chair Kakashi was seated in a few hours earlier.

Sakura looked around the room noticing they were missing a certain dark-blue haired male.

"Where's Takeo?"

Kasumi gulped and turned away, not wanting to spill the horrible information about their team mate to their captain.

Noticing the awkward silence Sakura got nervous. "He is alright isn't he?"

"Well, while you were chasing Itachi, Takeo kind of well…"

"Just spill it Kiyoto," Sakura bite out in annoyance.

"He sacrificed himself to kill Tobi and save me, Kasumi and Kakashi."

"He's dead?!" Sakura's eyes widen and a tight knot appeared in her throat. No, it can't be. She looked from Kiyoto to Kasumi, seeing tears rolling down her cheeks and falling on the ground was enough evidence for her.

"I never should have left you to go after Itachi," Sakura murmured softly. "It's entirely my fault."

Kasumi and Kiyoto looked up in surprise. They never thought captain would blame herself over Takeo's death.

"No it's not your fault," They said in unison.

"You did what you had to do," Kiyoto interjected.

"But a good team captain never leaves her team alone."

"And a good captain also knows each others strengths and you knew you were the only one strong enough to defeat Itachi. So it was a logical option that you went after Itachi while we turned to the other ones," Kasumi fired back.

"Where's his body?"

"In Konoha, getting ready for his last honour."

"Ah."

"Are you going to leave us Captain?" Kasumi suddenly said.

Sakura sighed turning swiftly to look in her eyes.

"I have no idea Kasumi, I have no idea."

* * *

"He was a wonderful team mate, companion and friend, a brother to some of us and a lover. He helped you when you couldn't see a way out. Rest in peace Takeo Hanorichi, till we meet again."

The day was sunny and there was not a cloud in the sky. '_Just like you would have wanted it Takeo._'

Sakura stepped off the stage and laid down the final flower on the chest of Takeo. She softly stroked the wood smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry my friend, for not being there for you when you needed me the most."

She felt a hand on both shoulders and turned around to see her team mates.

The three of them lowered the casket into the ground and stayed there while everybody else went away.

"Nee-chan," Daichi asked carefully. "Will I ever see Takeo-san again?"

Kasumi kneeled down before her brother and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"One day you will meet him again Daichi, but not yet. Not yet."

Daichi nodded and hugged his sister. Kasumi smiled, giving the embrace back and let a few tears escape from her eyes.

"He would have loved the funeral," Kiyoto said sighing. He turned his head slightly to look at the pink haired female.

"Yeah, not big but not small either and the weather is perfect."

"Indeed, he would be smiling up there, waiting for us."

"Well he'll have to have patience then," Sakura said smiling turning to her blonde team mate and lying her hand on his shoulder.

"Because I'm not ready to join him yet."

Kiyoto smiled in return. "Not yet."

* * *

_Here lies the brave shinobi Takeo Hanorichi,_

_Much love__ brother, friend, beloved and team mate._

_My you rest in peace and watch over us._

A gentle hand strokes over the words. A small smile played on her lips. It was another person for her to visit. Not that she minded, she kind of liked it, just to sit there and watch the stone. His name was also craved into the K.I.A stone but she still came to visit his grave, she didn't know why but it just felt better to honour him here rather than there.

The wind came up, making her shiver slightly, making her remember that she was only wearing a red tank top with no sleeves and black pants with knee high boots.

The sky was getting darker and she knew it would rain soon, but still didn't make a move to leave and hide from the rain. She felt a presence behind her and sighed, knowing that this would have come eventually.

She stood up and waited for the person to come to her, her eyes never leavening the tomb stone before her.

"I'm sorry, he died for trying to safe my life."

"He was just doing his duty to the village."

"I heard otherwise."

A small smile played on her face and her eyes closed when the first rain drops fell on them.

"So you did a little research."

"Tsunade didn't summon you back for me and there wasn't a search party formed after the failure of Gai's team. Why did you come back for me?"

She finally turned around to acknowledge the man behind her, his silver hair already starting to hang down from the rain that fell on them. Her emerald eyes followed his mask up to his lone onyx eye which stared back at her.

She stepped closer nearly touching and she felt Kakashi gasp slightly. Her smile grew into a playful one, nearly seductive. She let her eyes wander over his body and slowly leaned forward as if aiming for his mouth to kiss him. He tensed and his eye widened slightly while his heart pounded quickly in his throat. At the last moment she turned her face, her mouth close to his ear.

She chuckled inwardly when she heard the soft groan of annoyance.

"I came back because I'm the best tracker after you. This village can't afford to lose somebody like you."

Kakashi carefully shifted on his leg, not wanting to scare her away. She had been avoiding him since she came back in the village for some reason, and tonight was the last night she would be here in the village. And once she stepped into that portal, he had no more chance of seeing her and he wouldn't let her ago until she knew how he felt about her.

He inhaled her scent which he loved so much and touched one of her pink locks with his hands.

"Very good lie Sakura, but tell me the truth," He whispered softly into her ear. He felt her shiver slightly, making him smile softly. Two of them could play this game.

"Why would you think I'm lying?" Sakura asked back, the warmth radiating off his body was addictive and she held in the need to push him to the ground and kiss him senseless.

"I have my connections."

"So have I, my secret admirer."

Kakashi's eye widened with surprise and he turned his head to look into her eyes. They were so deep green that he could drown into them. He quickly snapped out of it and went back to the reason why he was here.

"So you found out then."

Sakura nodded never breaking their gaze. The rain was getting heavier and big drops fell on them soaking them to the bone.

"Then you should know how I feel about you," Kakashi whispered seductively in her ear, softly kissing it with his covered lips. His arms slide around her waist pulling her to him to close the small distance between them.

"Yeah I know," Sakura said back softly, barely noticeably. Her heart was pounding and the way he was softly kissing her ear was driving her insane. She didn't even notice that Kakashi had driven them across the field and into a tree, until said tree was pushing against her back.

"Good, now tell me why did you come back for me?" His lips left her ear and trailed down to her neck, pushing the soaked hair out of his way before tasting her skin there.

Sakura groaned softly, feeling her body arch into his touch. "I-I already told you."

"Say it Haruno," He murmured against her flesh.

"I-I…"

"Well?" His lips ghosted to her jaw softly nibbling her there, his eye glanced to her face and he saw her eyes were closed. God she looked so sexy.

"I came back for you because I love you."

"Now, was that so hard to say?"

Her eyes snapped open and she looked a bit angry. She wanted to yell at him when a pair of lips was pushed against hers.

Her eyes widened in shock when she noticed they were bare. 'Just _when had he taken his mask off?_'

The lips were tender and soft, moving with her own. His hand crept into her hair while the other on pushed her closer against him. Her own hands were tangled up in his silver hair, playing with his locks, softly tugging on them.

She felt a tongue slide across her bottom lip and without hesitation she opened her mouth to let him in. He accepted gracefully and dipped into her mouth, tasting every corner of her mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance, which of course in the end Kakashi won.

Only when their lungs burned for oxygen and Sakura was nearly fainting because she had no air anymore, did they slowly part. Kakashi leaned his forehead against hers, a smile playing on his lips.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Kakashi whispered softly.

Sakura snickered and tilted her head up to look into his face. Her eyes widened when she saw that his mask was still dangling around his neck.

His pale high cheek bones, almost delicate soft lips followed by a strong square jaw line and not a scar to be seen except the one trailing over his left eye and down onto his left cheek stunned her. He looked nowhere near the age he actually was and although people would assume he was older because of the silvery colouring of his wild locks his face still held a boyish charm that made him look so much younger and devilishly handsome.

She softly stroked his check, smiling softly. The way his wet bangs of silver hair hung before his eyes only made him sexier.

"You're beautiful," Sakura whispered softly. She smirked slightly when she saw a blush appearing on his cheeks.

She leaned back in and nibbled softly on his ear, earning a gasp from the silver haired shinobi. She smiled and took in his masculine scent, she loved the way he smelled. There was no aftershave or anything, just pure Kakashi. She sighed happily when she felt him nuzzle her neck.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?" She had her eyes closed, enjoying the warmth that radiated from Kakashi's body to her own, his arms now wrapped around her waist as the rain continued falling on them.

"Stay here with me."

Her eyes snapped open in shock and she slowly pulled away from his embrace.

"What did you just say? I didn't quiet hear it."

"Stay here with me, in Konoha."

"I can't."

Kakashi's heart broke at that sentence, and his chest clenched in agony. Why wouldn't she stay here with him? Hadn't they said they loved each other?

"Why?" he managed to choke out.

"Because my family is counting on me from now on." '_And there's something I need to deal with._'

She found herself pinned against the tree from before, feeling Kakashi's warm breath over her skin.

"What about us? Do I mean so little to you?"

Sakura felt tears burning behind her eyes. Why didn't he get it? Why didn't he know that she needed to go back? Why didn't he know how much she loved him?

"Please don't say that," Sakura said weakly, she stroked his bare cheek and felt him lean into her touch.

"Then stay with me, please," Kakashi nearly begged out.

Sakura leaned forward, catching his lips and kissed him softly.

"Stay, please."

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but I don't think I can do that." A tear rolled down her cheek while she turned her head away.

She kissed him once more time before letting him go, tears flowing over her cheeks. She swiftly made some hand signs before she disappeared in a swirl of blossoms, leaving Kakashi broken behind.

He fell on his knees, his hand sliding over the bark of the tree while he sunk further down. Even after this, Sakura had decided to leave. For the first time in years he felt the need to cry, he felt as if he was suffocating, his chest going up and down with the uneven breathing. He choked out a whimper and a tear slipped through his barrier. His hands clenched and he slammed them into the ground. Stuttered breaths coming out of his mouth while tears streamed down his face, going unnoticed since the rain was still pouring down on him, only the scent of the salty tears stung his nose. The taste of cherries lingering on his tongue, the only memory of his beloved cherry blossom who had walked away, leaving him all alone on this darkened night.

* * *

A/N Well next chapter is the very last chapter of this story, I'm thinking up for maybe a sequel but I'm only going to write if enough readers want a sequel. I won't give away a preview this thime, otherwise i'll ruin the surprise what maybe can come ;P. I hope you liked this chappie, ciao for now!


	22. The start of a new beginning

A/N: Here it is at last. The final chapter of Sakura's secret. I will shut up for now and let you read ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 22: The start of a new beginning**

It was all very crowded for once in the normally silent village. Her whole family gathered from all over the whole world back to come their village to see the ceremony for their new clan leader. Her close friends, who knew about the secret, all looked around, trying to get everything in.

The village looked as if there was a fair going on, everybody was happy and even they hadn't realized that the Haruno clan was really that big.

They looked around for their pink haired friend, who was about to be 'crowned' into her new position. All went looking eagerly except one, the silver haired shinobi didn't really want to see her, especially after that night three weeks ago.

While the group darted forward he lazily slouched after them, not really wanting to move faster than this. He was only here because Tsunade had forced him to. He sighed again and looked up when a familiar voice raised up over the noise.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you all could make it."

The whole group turned around to see Ryou in his formal black robes walking towards them.

"Hey Ryou-san," They all replied back.

"This will mean so much for Sakura-sama to see you all here."

"Speaking of Sakura, where is she?" Tsunade asked looking around, hoping for a glimps of pink hair.

"She's in the control room, getting reading for the ceremony with Sudeki-san, her aunt."

"Can you bring me to her, I have something to discuss before the ceremony."

Tsunade let him see a scroll, and winked. Everybody looked confused, wondering what was going on but Ryou-san seemed to understand her. A bright smile appeared on his face and he took Tsunade by the arm.

"Follow me, Sakura-sama will be most pleased."

Tsunade nodded. "Well this is the least what I could do to make up what I put her through." She turned around to the group. "Alright you lot, stay here and don't cause any trouble."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," They replied in unison.

Ryou and Tsunade walked away, leaving Kasumi, Kiyoto, Kakashi, Iruka, Naruto, Hinata, Hana and Daichi alone.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Daichi asked, tugging on Kasumi's sleeve.

"Just wait until the ceremony will begin I guess," Kasumi replied. She let go of Iruka's arm and kissed him softly on his cheek. "Be right back, I need to go to the bathroom."

Iruka nodded and kissed her back, he turned his head slightly and smiled at the teasing glint in Naruto's eyes.

"So when are you going to ask her finally?" Naruto whispered in his ear, his eyes following the black haired kunoichi into the crowds.

"I'm waiting for the prefect moment," Iruka replied back.

"Waiting for what?" Daichi asked confused, looking from the blonde haired man to his sensei.

"Nothing," came the hastily reply.

Daichi frowned, there was something going on there and it bugged him not to know what. He shook his head and turned to see Hyoto walking towards them.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it. I saved some seats for you guys in the front."

"Hyoto-san," Kiyoto nodded in acknowledgement.

"Come on follow me, the ceremony is about to begin.

Kakashi sighed heavily, he was planning to stand in the back, but luck wasn't really on his side today, or that's what he thought. They all followed Hyoto when Kasumi came back and took their seats in the front row.

"I still can't believe Sakura's going to lead this place, right Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said, looking up from his daughter in his arms and to the silver haired man next to him.

"Hmm."

A half hour later Tsunade took her seat next to Kakashi and smiled.

"How is she?" Kasumi asked softly of the blonde Hokage, leaning a bit forward to look passed her lover.

"She's really nervous but she looks wonderful."

Kasumi smiled and leaned back into the chair. Right at that moment Ryou walked onto the stage.

"Dear relatives and friends, it's an honor to be here today to witness the rise of a new leader of this clan. All of you have known or seen Shite-sama, the wonderful and delicate leader. Thanks to her we have this village and have lived the last decades in safety. She was caring and we wouldn't have come so far without her guidance."

"But that is the past, today we are here for somebody else. The daughter of Hikaru and Hanu Haruno, she grew up in the normal world and just like Shite-sama, has the capacity to be a great leader. Whatever will come down our paths, I know that Sakura-sama will guide us through it."

At that moment the doors were opened and Sakura walked into the room.

"Wow she looks beautiful alright," Kasumi said breathlessly. All that Kakashi could do was nod in agreement, she looked wonderful. His eye was wide and he was so surprised his jaw practically rested upon the floor.

The whole kimono was black silk and it had a Sakura blossom pattern flowing from her left shoulder down to her right leg, all darkening as they 'fell' down the length of the dress, looking as if they were falling into the shadows. The obi around her waist was gold colored just like the trimming at the end of her sleeves which passed her hands, and the trimming around her neck matched.

Her hair rested peacefully on her shoulders, and the slight make-up around her eyes only made her emerald colored eyes brighten and shine out. A soft smile played on her lips.

She kneeled down in front of Ryou, her head bowed and her eyes closed.

"Sakura Haruno, great granddaughter of Shite Haruno, daughter of Hikaru and Hanu Haruno, do you swear to protect this village and this family with all your might, power, knowledge and good will or so help you god?"

"I do."

"When in peace or in war, will you keep your loyalty to this family, guiding us through everything that will come our way?"

"I will."

Ryou grabbed a bottle out of his sleeve and carefully let some liquid drop on his finger. He closed the bottle again and put it away. He turned to Sakura again and laid the finger upon her forehead, making the Haruno symbol.

"Then with the power given by the council, I pronounce you, Haruno Sakura, leader of the Haruno clan."

He pulled away and his smile grew wider after every word he spoke. "Rise up, Sakura Haruno, leader of the Haruno clan and the shadow village."

Sakura stood up and turned the crowd. Everyone in the room stood up and clapped enthusiastically, all cheering for her. Sakura smiled and her eyes stopped at the front row on a certain silver haired man. Tsunade noticed it and smiled, she was really glad she did what she did. Sakura saw her former Shishou and her lips formed the words 'thank you'. Tsunade just smiled and signaled 'your welcome' back.

The ceremony was over and the coronation dinner followed. The group waited for a chance to speak with Sakura, who had it really busy talking with her relatives. Finally almost at the end of the dinner, Sakura had the chance she'd waited all along for to speak with her friends.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Sakura-sama," Tsunade teased and hugged the girl. "You look wonderful but I said that already."

Sakura giggled and greeted everybody with a hug before going to Hinata.

"Hey Hana," Sakura said smiling, she kissed the baby on her forehead, the baby smiling brightly back at her.

"So Sakura, will you leave us forever now?" Naruto asked softly. His usually bright eyes were saddened and Sakura hold in the need to hug him and tell him everything would be alright.

"No, of course not Naruto. Yes I'll be living here and so on but that won't stop me from going back to Konoha from time to time." '_Especially when I'm done with the council._'

They all talked and laughed about everything until it was time to go back. Sakura turned her eyes to Kakashi, she hadn't spoken with him tonight, even though she'd hoped that they could. She hugged her friends' goodbye before turning to Kakashi at last.

"Can I speak with you for a moment," Sakura asked softly.

"Well you'll have to excuse me Haruno-sama, but I really need to get back." His voice was cold but his eye showed otherwise.

"It won't take long." Not waiting for his reply, she grabbed his wrist and yanked him with her. She led him to the garden behind her house and finally let him go when they were alone.

"What do you want from me? You made it clear to me that you didn't want me."

Sakura turned around to face him and her eyes stood soft, even though Kakashi just yelled at her.

"You still didn't understand my message did you?" Was her very confusing reply.

"What message?"

"You asked me to stay in Konoha with you, but I said I couldn't do that."

Kakashi winced inwardly, he really didn't want to think about that again.

"I know that Sakura, it's still scarred into my mind thank you."

"You still don't get it do you?"

"Get what Sakura? You don't want to be with me, it's clear as that."

"Kakashi use your brain for once!" Sakura yelled out in frustration. "You said Konoha, Konoha!"

"So what?!" Kakashi yelled back, "What do you…"

His eye widened and he looked at the new leader of this village. He finally understood what she had said that night. She hadn't said that she didn't want to be with him, she'd said she couldn't be in Konoha with him.

"But what about…?"

"Already taken care of," Sakura said smiling, she grabbed the scroll out of her sleeve, the one Tsunade had given her before the ceremony. She handed it to Kakashi, smiling the whole time while he read it.

Kakashi lowered the scroll when he was finished, he couldn't believe it. "Does that mean…?"

Sakura simply nodded, sliding her arms around Kakashi's neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck and becoming surrounded by his smell. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. He buried his nose in her hair, smelling the lovely scent that he was so addicted to.

"I thought you didn't want me."

"You silly, why would I say that I love you and not mean it?"

"But I don't have shadow chakra." Kakashi suddenly said, he drew back and locked his eye with hers.

"Well I'm working on that, just one little drop and you can stay here to, without feeling the consequences of staying here for too long without shadow chakra. I still need to convince the council about that though. So you need to go back for now."

"Hmm. Can't I stay here for now?" He softly began to kiss her neck making Sakura sigh happily.

"I'm afraid not. You'll only distract me," Sakura said smiling.

They softly kissed each other before Sakura freed herself from his arms.

She summoned a portal back to the normal world and turned to Kakashi. She kissed him softly one more time and leaned to whisper in his ear.

"You still owe me a date, secret admirer,' Sakura said teasingly.

"Hmm, do I now?" he kissed her on her forehead before he walked towards the portal. Right before he went to walk in he turned his head and smiled, "You look beautiful tonight Sakura," he said before he disappeared.

* * *

A few days had past since the ceremony. Sakura was busy from the beginning, most of the council members thought that she was still too young and had much to learn. Ryou stood by her though, teaching her the tricks she might need.

Even though the council had a mind to keep her busy with the good for the village and let her live there in peace, Sakura had another plan in mind.

She really loved the Shadow village, but she missed Konoha dearly. She'd already spoke with Ryou to think of making a compound in Konoha which he gladly helped her with. The sun was applying since it didn't exist in the shadow realm.

After much whining and begging from Sakura, the council had finally complied, but only if they could check out the place first, to see if it was safe enough for their leader and was good enough. Sakura had already contacted her dear former Shishou about the idea of living there and Tsunade had searched for a good spot right after Sakura was gone. Sakura's parents already owned some ground but it just wasn't big enough, or that was Tsunade's opinion anyway. She added some of the ground of the old Uchiha compound since they didn't have any Uchiha's left or none likely coming back to the village anyway, so she'd added that to the Haruno compound. She made some builders burn the houses to the ground and let her new plan start.

Then finally after 3 weeks it was done and Sakura came to visit with the council members to see if it was good enough. Tsunade dusted her desk one more time out nerves and Iruka could only smile at the behaviour, it was unlike the normal 'I don't care' attitude of his Hokage. They both turned around when a black portal appeared in the room and smiled when they saw Sakura stepping out, followed by the council members.

"Welcome back Sakura-sama."

"Really Tsunade-sama, stop calling me that, it makes me feel old."

Tsunade laughed and hugged the girl. She looked over her shoulder and saw Ryou, Hyoto and 2 other relatives of Sakura appearing in her office.

She turned her head slightly to Sakura, a questionable look in her eyes. Sakura saw it and waved it off. "I'll tell you later when they're in the Haruno compound."

"Welcome to Konoha, Ryou-san, Hyoto-san and…?"

"Reiko-san and Tall-san," Ryou finished her sentence.

"Right, welcome Reiko-san and Tall-san."

They both nodded and started to look around curiously. Tsunade coughed. "Well you all know Iruka-san of course from the ceremony."

The one with short spiky black hair nodded and held out a hand to Iruka. "Nice to see you again, Iruka-san," Reiko said smiling.

"Likewise."

Tall just looked at him and snorted. He turned his head to look at Tsunade and sighed inwardly. He honestly understood the wishes of his leader but he wasn't really happy about this whole thing. 'Ah well, let's get this over with, the sooner we get it done the sooner I'm back home.'

"Well you all know what we're doing here so let's cut the chat and go see the Haruno compound and we'll decide if it's good enough." Sakura meanwhile glared daggers at him for his boldness.

"Reiko-san, I will not tolerate this behaviour of yours, hold in that tongue or you can leave."

"With all due respect Sakura-sama but this if for your own good, we can not allow you to live here when it's not good enough."

Sakura sighed heavily and Tsunade had pity for the girl. "Very well then, Iruka will lead us there."

Since Iruka was quite polite and was good in politics matters, Tsunade let him do all the talking while she chatted softly with the pink haired woman at her left and Hyoto on her right.

When the tour around the new Haruno compound was over, the council members gathered together and started talking while Sakura sighed at their actions.

"I'm really sorry about their behaviour today Tsunade-sama, Iruka-san."

Iruka grinned and just waved her off that it was fine.

"Don't worry about it Sakura-sama, I mean Sakura-san," he quickly said after seeing Sakura's heated glare at him.

"Really Sakura, you should get used to it, the whole shadow village calls you that way and if you live here, this village will do too."

"I know, but I still hate it," Sakura sighed.

"Oh, and before I forget, me and Kasumi-chan are going to get married."

Sakura looked at Iruka with surprise before a lovely smile appeared on her face.

"What wonderful news," Sakura squealed out. She hugged Iruka tight which made the brunette man laugh heartily. While returning the hug he whispered the date into her ear.

"I'll try my best to be there, with these guys you really don't know," Sakura waved to the council. "Mostly I get Hyoto-san and Ryou-san's full support on anything but the other two are just like Danzou-san."

Tsunade grinned. "Welcome to the club girl."

At that moment Ryou walked away from the group and started walking to his niece.

"And, are they satisfied?" Sakura asked, nodding her head to Reiko and Tall.

"Yes, they are they are willing to let you live her with some others if they wish but they want a tour around the village and to check out the defense of this village."

"Well they at least think this is a good place," Tsunade sighed in relief. "I'll summon Ibiki if they want to talk about the defense of this village, Iruka would you like to show them around?

"It would my pleasure," Iruka said smiling before turning to the council members and leading them away.

All in all they were very satisfied with the village. Sakura smiled happily, knowing she could live in Konoha if she wished to do so but she had to promise she would come to the Shadow village regularly for the job as clan leader. Hugging Tsunade and Iruka goodbye, they took off back to their own village.

"Till we meet again at the wedding Tsunade-sama and Iruka-san," Sakura said smiling before walking into the portal which closed behind her.

* * *

"You may kiss the bride."

Daichi quickly looked away, a small blush playing on his cheeks while his sister and his sensei were kissing. He glanced over his shoulder hoping that it had ended and couldn't help but smile at his sister when he realised it was. The look she had on her face was priceless to him, and even though she had married his sensei, now turned brother, he really felt happy for them both.

Iruka was an 'awesome dude,' put in his words, and if he made his sister glowingly happy, as she was now, they had his full blessing. Ever since the mission was over and she had lost her best friend and team mate, Takeo Harinoichi, and her captain had moved to a different realm, she really needed some good things to happen in her life.

Not that Sakura had left her, no on the contrary she visited as much as she could. Not only for diplomatic reasons, like she had so frequently claimed, but also for a certain silver haired man living in this village. Speaking of the newly turned, pink haired clan leader, where the hell was she?

He turned his gaze back to the crowd looking for a flash of pink. He did see a mop of silver sticking out, Hinata-san and her daughter Hana, Naruto was there of course, standing next to Iruka as his best man, Kiyoto was standing behind him because he was filling in for Sakura as his sisters maid of honour turned best man if you will, seeing as he was certainly no maid Daichi had ever known. Sakura was asked first of course and had readily agreed, but when she didn't show up, Kiyoto had taken her place.

He sighed and turned back to his sister.

"She probably has a good reason to be late, nee-chan."

"Who do you mean Daichi?" was her confused reply.

"Sakura-san, she missed the ceremony, practically your whole wedding seeing this is the most important part of this party. Aren't you sad?"

"Daichi, Tira came to me a few minutes before I walked down the aisle, she told me Sakura was delayed by a meeting between her family and the new species they have been trying to be make a pact with. I understand that, yes I'm a bit sad but I can't blame her. She'll be coming shortly."

"Oh."

Daichi turned his head and smiled when a camera was aimed at them.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. and Mrs. Umino, can you forgive me?" Sakura lowered the camera and smiled apologetically.

"Sakura!" Kasumi flew into her former captains arms, and crushed her tightly in a bear hug. They both stumbled backwards and Sakura quickly wrapped her arms around the new bride to keep her from falling.

"I'll take it that I'm forgiven then," Sakura laughed, hugging the girl back.

Iruka laughed and hugged her when Sakura was able to release herself from the death grip Kasumi was holding her with. "We're glad you could make it. Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes, they were just acting like they're hard to get, but I have them under control now, only a few more arrangements and we'll officially have another ally," Sakura said smiling.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"We'll talk more at the table, I'm holding up the line," Sakura said with a wink. "Congratulations once again."

Sakura walked over to Naruto and Hinata, who were both currently smiling widely at their daughter.

"She'll break a lot of hearts when she's older."

Naruto looked up and chuckled, "I know, she's beautiful, just like her mother."

Hinata blushed slightly and sighed happily when she felt Naruto's lips press against her cheek.

"So Sakura-san, how are you doing?"

"Busy but fine, how is the parenting going?"

"I love it! She sleeps all night and doesn't cry to much."

Sakura smiled and softly stroked Hana's cheek, who in turn opened her eyes and blinked at Sakura, only to giggle happily and reach out with her petite hands to grab some pink hair strands which hung close to her outstretched hand.

Sakura laughed and kissed her forehead, making Hana squeal in happiness. Naruto watched with a big smile on his lips, knowing exactly who was going to be the godmother of his first born.

"Sakura?"

The said pink haired woman looked up when her friend called her name and looked at him questionably.

"Me and Hinata were wondering if you wanted to be the godmother of…"

"Hell yes!!" She swung herself into Naruto's arms, laughter bubbling from both of their lips. Hinata shook her head smiling, and then looked down at the girl in her arms. "Don't mind that sweetie, they'll be doing that a lot, you'll get used to it."

Hana giggled, succeeding at grabbing a lock of her mother's hair.

They all walked together to the tables, all talking enthusiastically with each other. They all sat at the table of honour with the newly weds, Daichi, Kiyoto, Tsunade and Kakashi also there as well. Sakura, Tsunade and Naruto all talked about the bond between the Shadow village and Konoha, although Tsunade was still Hokage, Naruto was her successor so he of course joined the talk, but soon he joined the others in their conversation instead.

"So Daichi can stay with you Sakura while we're on our honeymoon? You're sure it's not a big deal?" Kasumi asked slightly worried. "I can ask my…"

Sakura waved her off. "Of course it's fine, don't be so silly. I already told the council I'll be staying here for a month."

"How did you arrange that?" Naruto asked amazed. "The council is always on your ass when you stay here."

"A little bit of help from Ryou and being leader does have its perks." Sakura said with a teasing glint in her eyes.

The all knew right away what Sakura had done, they'd all seen that glint once before when she had tried to get some time off from the hospital for a break and confronted the head of the hospital. She got one week for free and the head was in therapy for a week.

"I hope you didn't go to hard on them," Hinata said concerned.

"Nah, they handled it quite well actually, better than the head of the hospital. They only need therapy for a few days, and that does say something." She grinned.

They all laughed and turned to other topics, all having a great time. Sakura stood up when she needed to go to the bathroom and a few moments after that she was followed.

She'd barely opened the door when she was forcibly pushed inside, the door slammed shut behind them and soft, delicate lips where pushed against hers. Sakura laughed inwardly, and slide her arms around Kakashi's neck.

"Impatient much?" Sakura murmured softly against his lips, and he felt a shudder going down his spine when her hot breath touched his now uncovered skin.

"You bet," was his reply before he crushed his lips on hers again.

Sakura laughed this time out loud and turned her head. "I'll be here for a month."

"Precisely, there's no time to waste."

Sakura snickered and carefully pushed her lover off her. "I really need to go."

"I thought that was just an excuse to be alone with me."

"You really look too much underneath the underneath."

"Hmmm." He nibbled softly on her neck, his hands resting on her waist.

"Kakashi…" Sakura sighed and closed her eyes, forgetting the real reason she went to the bathroom in the first place. Although the later wasn't as bad.

"Please, I really need to go."

Kakashi snickered and kissed her on her mouth before replacing his mask. "Fine, I'll be waiting outside then."

He stroked her cheek before stepping out of the bathroom, leaving a flustered Sakura behind.

"One day, he'll get a taste of his own medicine," Sakura said frustrated to herself.

After a few minutes Sakura walked outside and the pair walked hand in hand back to the table.

"Before we join the group I wanted to ask you something." Kakashi suddenly said, stopping his movement and turning to look into his lovers eyes.

"I know I still owe you a date, so do you want to go on a date with me?"

Knowing that Kakashi was referring to the teddy bear message he'd left outside her door, she nodded happily. "I'd love to!"

She kissed him on the cheek and her gaze flicked over his shoulder, feeling a certain presence. She sighed heavily and let her lover go.

"Is everything alright?" Kakashi asked worried, noticing the chance in her behaviour and watching as the happy glint in her eyes vanished.

"I'm gone for a few hours and there is already trouble in paradise," Sakura murmured irritated. "I'll be back over in a few minutes."

Glancing in the direction Sakura was looking at he sighed as well. "Good luck."

"I'll need it. Tell Kasumi and Iruka-senpai I'm sorry."

Kakashi nodded, "Sure, don't worry about it."

She kissed him on the lips before she walked in the direction of a woman standing in the darkest corner, her eyes fixed on her leader. Kakashi sighed, he'd known that her family would claim a lot of his lovers time but this was pushing it.

When he went there next he would try to talk to Ryou about it, he already thought Sakura was working over big time, seeing as they had 4 new species under control in 2 weeks. Even though they were worried that Sakura couldn't handle the leadership, she'd really shown them otherwise. She broke the record of allying new species in her first few months as leader and Hyoto was right. With Sakura as their new clan leader, it was going to be a hell of a ride, something you wouldn't want to miss for the world.

He smiled, his gaze following the pink haired woman he'd fallen in love with. He turned his head back to the table and resumed his way over there, feeling like the luckiest man in the world having Sakura for himself, glancing to the blonde haired baby girl in Naruto's arms, his smile only grew wider. Alone to himself for now anyway.

**The End**

A/N: Well that's it, no more update's on this story. I first want to thank Arcane Desires for all her wondeful help and being the beta for me and supporting me all the way. Also for making the dress Sakura wore on her cermony: arcanedesires(dott)deviantart(dott)com/art/Shadow-Sakura-92800982.

I want to thank all my readers and reviewers: alwysdncnq101, aml, vbdani, Rangerette, Arcane Desires, kyokyo123, minniemousemom, cherryline, Suzaku911, Hentai-Goddess, elliebellie95, lydia-chan, headeranderson, lilypipo, memorize it XIII, neji'sgirl236,Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona, sqeaky, SSJFutureTrunks2006, ukaduck, JinxedFairy, I hate Ballet, iKatz, FanFicHolic, arichi Spiritobi, Mateba, raven, weeee2008, DynamicDuo 911, anbu 10, solokitty, Luka1Sakura, Psychedelic Dust Bunny, Konoha's Yellow Flash, Lucky Naruto08, mmmsizzle.

I hope you liked the last chapter. Ciao!


End file.
